De la Z a la A
by ladyaqua198
Summary: [Antes leer "De la A a la Z"] Por muchas razones me enamoré de ti, Marinette, y por otras muchas, volvería a hacerlo... Existen muchas palabras para describirte...De la Z a la A...
1. Z de zombie

_**Capítulo 1 - Z de zombie**_

.

.

.

¿Marinette una zombie?

Sí, señor…

Por mucho que adore y estime a mi querida mariquita, nadie le va a quitar que sea una zombie…

Sobre todo si nos referimos a la hora de levantarse todos los días de la cama…

-¡Adrien ayúdame!

-¿Otra vez Tikki?

Apenas la había despertado hace media hora mientras iba a preparar el desayuno para ambos. Y conociendo su costumbre de aferrarse a la cama el máximo tiempo posible, cada cinco minutos, comprobando la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, la había llamado para que se terminara de alistar y viniera a tomarse conmigo la primera comida del día.

Hoy precisamente era el primer día que volvíamos a ir a trabajar después de nuestro tiempo de relax y vacacional tras la boda. Durante aquellos días no había hecho más que disfrutar de su compañía y consentirla en todo y más que pudiera. Pero ya era momento de volver a la rutina, y en menos de una hora debíamos estar ya en las instalaciones Agreste.

-¡No me hace caso!

-¡Está chica duerme como un tronco! Y yo que pensaba que Adrien cuando era joven era de dormir a pierna suelta. Pero lo de esta chiquilla es insuperable.

Escuché las réplicas de los kwamis al entrar de nuevo a la habitación con los brazos en la cintura y apoyando mi espalda en el marco de la puerta. Todo estaba listo en la mesa del comedor. Lo único que faltaba era la "señora Agreste".

-Tranquila Tikki. Ya me encargo yo de despertarla. –Suspiré resignado pero alegre mientras veía dormir a Marinette tan apacible en el lecho y ausente de todo.-Id al comedor si queréis vosotros ya. He dejado un plato con galletas para ti, Tikki.

-Gracias Adrien.-Dijo dulcemente la kwami terminando de acomodar unos mechones rebeldes sobre el rostro de su portadora. Después se acercó hacia mí y en agradecimiento se frotó con cariño contra mi mejilla antes de marcharse.

-¿Y para mí no hay nada?-Reclamó Plagg observándome escrutador.

-¿Lo dudas?-Reí ante su mirada recelosa.- Claro que ahí. Ayer me llegó un queso fresco suizo solo para ti. He dejado un trozo para que lo degustes junto a Tikki, pero no te pasees con él por toda la casa. Sabes que luego deja mucho olor.

-¡Oh gracias Adrien! Aunque enserio no acabo de entender esa regla de no pasearme con mi adorado queso. –Terminó quejándose como siempre.-En tu habitación lo hacía antes y no había problema.

-Pero ya no estás en mi habitación Plagg-Justifiqué.-Ahora estamos conviviendo con Tikki y Marinette y tienes que entender que no a todo el mundo le gusta el aroma de este. Y créeme. No sé cómo he aguantado yo tantos años con ese tufo acompañándote.-Manifesté divertido tocándole la frente con el dedo índice.

-¡Bah! No sabéis apreciar el buen gustó.-Terminó replicando mi kwami, pero también con una sonrisa divertida al final.

-¡Plagg! ¿Vienes?-Llamó Tikki desde otro lugar de la casa.

Tras esto, mi kwami se fue volando tras Tikki y me quedé nuevamente solo en la habitación con mi chica…

…con mi mujer…

…mi esposa…

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado tras conocernos de una manera tan patosa hace años siendo unos adolescentes e intentando aprender ser héroes?

Con un par de pasos me acerqué al filo de la cama de matrimonio y me senté junto a ella empezando a acariciar y desenredar su melena azabache. Su respiración era profunda y me resultaba graciosa verla poniendo morros mientras soñaba.

Durante estos días de luna de miel, más de una vez me había quedado contemplándola mientras dormía. Y realmente era una maravilla. Sobre todo…

-Adrien…

…cuando decía eso… cuando susurraba mi nombre en sueños…

Solo provocaba que me enamorara más de ella.

Me incliné un poco y le besé la sien durante unos segundos con suavidad. Sabía que con eso no lograría despertarla. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera soñando, me apenaba tener que interrumpirla ahora que sabía que era relacionado conmigo.

-Princess…

-Mmmmnn…

-My lady…

-Chaton… No molestes y céntrate en el akuma...

Reí inevitablemente ante sus últimas palabras en sueños y tuve que tapar mi boca para evitar soltar una carcajada. Aquello era tan propio de ella y de mí que no me extrañaba nada.

-Marinette cielo… Despierta…-Dije esta vez meneando su hombro un poco.

-Mmmnnn…Cinco minutos más mamá…

No quería ser malo y tener que recurrir a métodos drásticos para lograr despertarla… pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Pegarle un susto? Si le gasta una broma y se levantaba de malas luego la tomaría conmigo, y no era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

¿Qué otra solución tenía?

Quizás…

¿Y si la sorprendía pero con algo agradable?

Con una sonrisa pícara se me iban pasando por la cabeza varias de las ideas que se me habían ido ocurriendo y que había experimentado con ella durante los últimos días a solas… ¿Debería?

Pese a que me encantó la idea mientras dibujaba con mis pulgares el contorno de su rostro y de sus labios, tuve que menear la cabeza y borrar de mi mente esos pensamientos. Si no la lograba levantar realmente llegaríamos con retraso a la oficina.

Insistí de nuevo.

-Marinette, si no te levantas ya llegaremos tarde a trabajar.- Me acerqué a su oído esperando a que escuchara mis palabras-¿No querrás recibir luego preguntas incómodas de mi padre sobre a qué se debe el retraso de su mejor diseñadora y el de su mejor modelo?

-Tra..tra…traba…

Empezó a balbucear en sueños de nuevo y de repente, como si hubiera sido cuestión de suerte, recibí un mensaje en mi celular sobre la mesita de noche. La chica abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó con tanta rápidez y fuerza abrumadora que yo fui el que quedó tirado por el suelo y enrollado con las sábanas que la cubrían antes.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Adrien! ¡Mira qué hora es! ¿¡Por qué no me levantaste antes?! Tengo que vestirme y aún no he desayunado.-Exclamaba sin aliento aún con los ojos entrecerrados y angustiada palpando dentro del armario en busca de qué ponerse.

-Lo hice Mari, Plagg y Tikki están por testigos. Pero no es culpa mía que el sueño te venza y se te peguen las sábanas.-Dije con una pequeña risa de fondo mirando el espectáculo que estaba montando en la habitación. ¿Cómo era capaz de encontrarlo todo a tientas y colocárselo aun con los ojos cerrados?

-¡No te rías Agreste! ¡No es divertido!

-De una manera o de otra te ibas a acabar molestando conmigo por levantarte.-Dije sonriendo y con postura resignante alzando hombros y brazos.- ¿De quién fue la idea anoche de quedarse hasta tarde "jugando" cuando empezábamos a trabajar hoy? Mía no.-Reí mientras le besaba la mejilla con intención de dejarla en paz en la habitación para que terminara de arreglarse.

-¡Qué yo sepa tú no te negaste, chaton!

-Un gato nunca se niega a las peticiones de su princesa.-Respondí burlón guiñándole un ojo antes de dejar atrás el marco de la puerta y marchar por el pasillo.- ¡El desayuno ya está listo! ¡No corras tanto que aún tenemos tiempo y ten cuida…

-¡Ahh!

Demasiado tarde, un estruendo se escuchó mientras llegaba a la cocina procedente de la habitación. Escuché de lejos maldiciones referidas a la pata de la cama, la puerta del armario y hasta de los zapatos que se estaba colocando.

Mientras me sentaba en la mesa a esperarla, Tikki reía conmigo, acostumbrada a vivir escenas como estas todas las mañana desde que conoció a Marinette años atrás. Plagg por otro lado, estaba panza arriba sobre un plato hondo en el que había dejado su ración de queso y parecía estar en modo reposo y absorto de todo su alrededor.

Pequeños momentos como el de esa mañana los viviría durante el resto de mi vida… y cada día amaría más a mi dulce y pequeña zombie.

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **Larga la espera no? He estado trabajando en otros asuntos además de que pronto me dispongo a acabar con el fanfic de Chateando con un gatito. Mientras tanto os quiero dejar para calentar motores con este pequeño y primer capítulo de la segunda parte de mi SAGA ABECEDARIO.**

 **Para los que no lo sepan. En este fanfic se relataran anécdotas de la vida de nuestros protagonista héroicas bajo el punto de vista de Adrien describiendo a Marinette con cada letra del abecedario. Para los más curiosos, está la versión de Marinette ya completa y podéis leerla en mi perfil bajo el nombre de** _"De la A a la Z"_ **; en ella será Marinette quién describa a Adrien con las letras del abecedario contando anécotas totalment diferentes a las que sucederán en esta historia, pero todo siempre en la misma línea temporal.**

 **Os interesa la idea y el plan?**

 **Espero que sí y que podáis disfrutar mucho de la lectura.**

 **Nos vemos prontico,**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	2. Y de Yiruma

_**Capítulo 2 - Y de Yiruma**_

.

.

.

-¿Me estás escuchando dude?

Las palabras de Nino me despiertan y vuelvo a la realidad.

-Lo siento amigo. Estaba metido en la música.

-Veo que te han gustado mis cascos nuevos. Son una pasada, ¿verdad?

-Tienes toda la razón. La música suena de lujo.- Le contesto sonriendo ante su actitud orgullosa.

Debido a su clara pasión y gusto por la música, sus padres le habían regalado unos cascos de música nuevos, y además, inalámbricos. Podía llevarlos a dónde quiera que fuera y disfrutar de sus canciones favoritas sin problemas de cables al conectarlos con el celular o el mp4.

Me había dejado probarlos con la música que yo ya tenía almacenada de mi móvil. Casi todo lo que llevaba en aquel entonces en el celular eran piezas de piano que usaba para practicar en casa o nuevos temas de Jagged Stone. Nino era mi distribuidor oficial para el resto de tipos de música que acababan por gustarme.

-¿Cuál estabas escuchando ahora que ni siquiera estabas prestando atención a lo que te dije?

-Es una pieza de piano.

-¿Música lenta y clásica? Dude, lo siento, pero yo soy más de tecno y pop-rock.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos antes de aceptar de nuevo sus cascos por mi parte para escuchar dicha melodía.

-A mí también me gusta ese tipo Nino. Es solo que llevo años practicando piano y me resulta inevitable no perderme en mis pensamientos con este tipo de música. Es muy relajante. Me gusta.

Además de esa razón, esa era la nueva melodía que debía practicar en casa cuando regresara de la escuela y mis prácticas de esgrima… si es que no aparecía de nuevo Hawkmoth con uno de sus akumas. De ser así, tendría que utilizar, como otras tantas veces, mi celular para simular con el reproductor que estaba practicando en mi cuarto mientras me transformaba para ir a salvar el día.

-Algún día tengo que escucharte tocar de verdad. Así comprobaría si sirve para algo que tu padre te meta en una clase extraescolar más.-Manifestó con ironía el moreno.

-Te tomaré la palabra.-Contesté.

-¡Ey chicos!

El llamado de Alya por el patio del colegio capta nuestra atención. Giramos de forma automática el cuello para ver cómo se acercaba hacia nosotros acompañada como siempre de Marinette.

-Hola Alya. Buenos días Marinette.-Saludé cuando estaban frente a nosotros que estábamos sentados al pie de las escaleras.

-Bu-buenas…-Contestó de vuelta una tímida Marinette como era su costumbre.

-¿No me dijiste al principio de clases Nino que me dejarías probar tu famoso regalo nuevo?- Reclamó burlona Alya a Nino cruzándose de brazos.

-Te fuiste con Marinette después de que empezara el descanso y ahora está Adrien con él.- Se excusa Nino mientras esta con su almuerzo.-No es mi culpa.

-Adrien, ¿nos dejarías probar a Marinette y a mí los cascos de Nino también?- Preguntó entonces la castaña dirigiéndose a mí.

-Claro. Pero la lista de reproducción que tengo no es la de Nino…- Le contesto entregándole los cascos y activando la música mientras Alya se los coloca.

-A este chico cuesta sacarlo de piezas de piano y temas de Jagged Stone en su móvil.-Aclara Nino.

-¡Wuau! Es increíble cómo suenan estos cascos Nino; pero la pieza que estabas escuchando también es una maravilla Adrien.-Manifiesta Alya en respuesta con entusiasmo ante la mirada curiosa de Marinette y la llena de sorpresa de Nino.

-¿Te gusta la música de piano?- Pregunto con interés. ¿Cuáles serían los gustos musicales de la morena?

-De vez en cuando la escucho. No es que sea de ese tipo de música, pero cuando voy siempre a casa de Marinette me encanta poner ese tipo de música en su reproductor. Es muy relajante sobre todo cuando estamos haciendo juntas tareas.

¿A Marinette le gusta entonces? Recuerdo que a ella también le encanta Jagged Stone como músico y sus temas. No por nada fue la que hizo la portada de su último disco. Aún guardo el disco que me firmo en mi habitación. Era una gran diseñadora y tenía una gran pasión. Soy su amigo, pero cualquiera con ojos podría ver su talento. Cuando ella fuera tan famosa como mi padre o más podré presumir orgulloso de tener uno de los primeros trabajos de Marinette y de ser su amigo. Era algo satisfactorio de cierta manera.

-¡Vaya! Entonces se ve que tenéis unos gustos muy parecidos tú y Adrien.- Dice Nino refiriéndose esta vez a la azabache.

-Eh bueno… Sí… Es cierto que de vez en cuando me gusta escuchar piezas de piano. Me parece una maravilla como pueden manejar el piano los músicos. Es un instrumento tan difícil y al mismo también parece tan sencillo de manejar.- Se expresa tímida principio la de ojos azul cielo para ir tomando confianza después.

-¿Tienes alguna pieza o compositor favorito?- Pregunto.

-No…No sabría decirte con seguridad alguna pieza favorita. Todas tienen algo que te hace retractarte a lo más profundo y te hacen reflexionar. También depende mucho de tu estado de ánimo creo. En ocasiones una misma melodía, dependiendo de cómo te sientas, puede hacerte sentir nostálgico o la persona más entusiasta.

-Yo sigo prefiriendo la música alternativa.-Aclara Nino ajustándose la gorra. Alya, por otro lado, le pasa ahora los cascos a Marinette para que ella también los probara.

-Spielberg, también te recuerdo que te gusta la idea de ser director de cine, y muchas de las bandas sonoras de grandes película viven de eso y no de tipos de música de DJ.- Reclama la castaña.

-Ante eso no puedo discutir.-Admite también resignado el moreno.

-Una de las bandas sonoras que más me gusta es la de la película El viaje de Chihiro. Es del 2001 y obtuvo varias nominaciones si mal no recuerdo.- Hago mención.

-Recuerdo ver esa película de pequeña y más tarde con mis hermanas en el salón de mi casa.

-Yiruma…

Susurra entonces la azabache con sus dos manos colocadas sobre los cascos e interrumpiendo de forma inconsciente la conversación.

-Lo-lo siento… Es que… Esta pieza que estoy escuchando ahora me gusta mucho.

-¿Yiruma? ¿Estás escuchando quizás _Moonlight_?- Pregunto contento de que reconozca al intérprete de la pieza.

-Sí.- Responde de forma avergonzada por lo que me parece.

-A mí también me gusta. Es una música sosegada al principio que de forma progresiva parece elevarte de una manera positiva aunque nostálgica.

-Dude, hablando así pareces todo un cursi.-Ríe divertido Nino.

-Yo diría más bien que todo un "romántico".- Respalda Alya con una expresión que no logro interpretar mirando a Marinette también. Al mismo tiempo, se junta más a ella para escuchar también la melodía.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Alma de músico tal vez? Marinette, ¿conoces también la pieza de _River flows in you_?

-Sí.- Responde sonriente y entusiasta.- ¿Y tú la de _Kiss the rain_?

-¡También!

El resto del descanso permanecí discutiendo con Marinette sobre otras piezas de música y sobre las últimas novedades en la gira de Jagged Stone. Nino, de otro lado, entre bromas y quejas compartía sus valiosos cascos con Alya para seguir escuchando otros temas de su gusto.

Cuando tiempo más tarde, empecé a salir con Marinette y compartimos más momentos juntos, uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos cuando me visitaba era sentarnos frente al piano de mi habitación. Las primeras veces moría de los nervios tocando las teclas. Mientras sentía su respiración calmada y profunda en mi cuello, se apoyaba en mi hombro sentada junto a mí y acariciando de vez en cuando algunas teclas de forma traviesa.

Mi padre siempre me decía entonces que los Agreste eran artistas solitarios. Pero yo, teniéndola a mi lado, y compartiendo música de piano como la de Yiruma, no podía estar más en desacuerdo.

Ella era la música en mí…


	3. X de xīn

_**Capítulo 3 - X de Xīn**_

.

.

.

-¡Adrien Agreste!

-¿Me salvas grandullón? - Susurré en tono cómplice tras el susto por el repentino reclamo desde el final del pasillo.

-¿Qué has hecho para enfadar esta vez a mamá, papá?

-Nada de lo que no me esté arrepintiendo en estos momentos. Eso te lo aseguro Louis.-Dije a mi hijo, sentado junto a él en la cama.

-¡Así que aquí estabas!-Dijo entrando mi esposa de un portazo en la habitación y provocándome un escalofrió mientras contemplaba aquella mirada. Era tan aterradora que hasta el pequeño presente en la habitación se había escondido bajo las sábanas. Definitivamente no podía contar con él en esos momentos como mi escudero. Ahora sabía lo que sentían los akumas cuando los enfrentábamos de jóvenes. Y era de todo menos agradable. Que nadie se metiera con Ladybug porque si no iba a salir muy mal parado.

-Ho-la Mari. No te he podido ver en todo el día en la oficina. ¿Qué tal tu día cielo?- Intenté decir con calma y normalidad incorporándome de la cama junto a Louis. Me fui acercando poco a poco a ella con temor mientras una de sus cejas empezaba a mostrar un tic nervioso.

-¿Cielo? No intentes endulzarme con tus palabras. Esta vez te has equivocado del todo Agreste.

Ya está. Mi sentencia había sido aprobada.

No había sido ni _Adrien_ , ni _gatito_ , ni _chaton_ o de otra manera como había hablado. Cuando me llamaba _Agreste_ … ahí empezaban los problemas…

¿Cuál era el mejor método en esos momentos para hacer una huida rápida del país?

Si no fuera porque ya no contábamos con nuestros miraculous, no dudaría en que ya me habría colgado de la punta más alta de la torre Eiffel.

Una vez junto a ella bajo el marco de la puerta, no pude contenerme. Nada más me incliné un poco y besé su mejilla con cariño. A pesar del motivo de su enfado, que ya me imaginaba cuál era, realmente la había echado en falta aquel día.

-Realmente te extrañe hoy bugaboo.

Me era irremediable mirarle enamorado tal y como el primer día. Llevábamos los suficientes años conviviendo y casados como para saber la forma de actuar y pensar de ambos. Podríamos tener nuestros desentendidos, pero realmente nunca podríamos llegar a odiarnos.

Para mí, ella y mis hijos lo eran todo.

Y era por eso por lo que no pude evitar hacer lo que hice hoy sabiendo que Marinette no estaría de acuerdo en mi decisión.

Suspiró resignada contemplándome. Me palmeo un par de veces el pecho con la cabeza gacha y me correspondió el gesto. Parecía resignada ante mi actitud, pero al mismo tiempo pude notar una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

-Yo también gatito.-Susurró tras besar mi mejilla.-Ahora hablamos en la habitación. Aún quiero una explicación.-Dejó en claro mirándome fijamente y de forma desafiante.

-No hay problema. No me negaré.-Respondí tomando su rostro por la mejilla y besando esta vez su frente de forma natural por la diferencia de altura.

Salí del dormitorio de Louis y comprobé que los otros dos chicos estuvieran en sus habitaciones para irse a dormir mientras Marinette terminaba de acostar a Louis. A este le costaba más entrar en sueño y muchas veces se quedaba conversando conmigo o con Marinette hasta altas horas de la noche. No era raro que al día siguiente nos encontráramos uno de los dos en la habitación del pequeño habiéndonos quedado dormidos esa vez.

Algunas mañanas de fines de semana en las que se daba eso, era divertido ver como venían Hugo y Enma desde sus habitaciones y acabábamos todos creando una pelea de almohadas épica coronada por una sesión de crepes caseros que luego cocinaba con Marinette.

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos llegué a mi habitación para empezar a desvestirme y ponerme algo más cómodo para dormir. Metiéndome en el sobre fue cuando noté de nuevo la presencia de Marinette apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cómo pudiste darle permiso para hacer semejante cosa?

-Porque ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus decisiones.

-Llevo una semana negándole hacérselo. No es bueno que ahora de buenas a primeras te lo pida y tú se lo concedas. Me dejas a mí como la mala del cuento.

-Al principio también estuve dispuesto a negarme. Pero me explicó el motivo por el que lo quería hacer y no pude negarme.

-A mí no me dio motivo más allá de que lo quería y punto.-Dijo un poco apenada mientras entraba en la habitación y empezaba también de quitarse las ropas.

-Le has dedicado mucho tiempo últimamente a la nueva campaña de primavera y es normal que estés estresada. No has pasado mucho tiempo en casa Mari, y cuando llegas es tarde. Necesitas descansar. No todo es trabajo. Los niños ya no lo son tanto. Enma sabía la responsabilidad que llevas ahora y el esfuerzo que le dedicas. Aunque tú no tengas mucho tiempo ahora lo que menos quiere es molestarte para que le escuches darte explicaciones sobre eso.

Suspiró resignada sentándose junto a mí en la cama y apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo leía algo en la tablet que me habían pasado a última hora por correo.

-Ahora siento que soy la que no ha actuado como una buena madre.

-Ni en tus peores pesadillas serías una mala madre.-Le dije mirándola de reojo y pasando uno de mis brazos por sus hombros.- Enma es solo astuta. Sabía que cuando la escucharas le concederías su petición. Pero decidió que sería más rápido viniendo a mí y que obtendría los mismos resultados. Así se ha ahorrado el tiempo en que habría tardado en convencerte. Entiendo su forma de pensar. Cuando tenía su edad a mí también en ocasiones me apenaba interrumpir en el estudio de mi padre para comentarle sobre cualquier asunto, mucho más en estas épocas. Pero la diferencia es que tú estás dispuesta a hacer mucho más por ella.

-Por cierto, ¿has hablado con tu padre?-Preguntó la azabache mientras hacía caricias por mi pecho aburrida. Era su manera particular para que soltara la tablet antes de irme a la cama para que me acercara más si cabía a ella.

-No mucho. Está igual de liado que tú. Pero me ha pedido que vallamos este fin de semana de visitaba a la mansión con los chicos. ¿Por qué no avisas a tus padres y así organizamos una pequeña reunión familiar?

-Hablaré con mi madre, pero me temo que no van a poder venir esta vez. Cuando hablé por teléfono esta mañana con ella me dijo que tenían que terminar el arreglo de una tarta de boda este sábado.

-Es una lástima.

-Oye Adrien, cambiando de tema… Me alegra que al menos en lo referido al asunto de Enma la hayas acompañado. No me hubiera gustado que hubiera ido o que se lo hubiera hecho sola.

-Fue todo muy rápido la verdad, aprovechando que tenía un hueco libre en la agenda esta tarde. Me hizo mucha ilusión que me pidiera opinión para hacerse ese en concreto.-Dije soltando la tablet finalmente en la mesita de noche. Ya la había dejado sobre mis piernas tras comenzar Marinette con sus caricias.

-Aunque aún siga sin convencerme mucho la idea, he de admitir que es un símbolo chino bonito el que se ha tatuado. Me enseño la foto ahora a última hora de la tarde y así me enteré. ¿Qué significa?- Preguntó tan curiosa como siempre.

-Es 心 / _xin_ / y significa _corazón._ Se lo ha hecho al final en la cara interna de la muñeca izquierda. Dicen que es bueno hacerse los tatuajes en sitios no muy a la vista de uno para no aborrecerlos con el tiempo; así que, siendo ella diestra, decidió hacérselo en la izquierda. Además, al ser tan pequeño, si alguna vez necesita ocultarlo o lo que sea por cualquier momento, se puede tapar fácilmente con la correa de algún reloj o una pulsera ancha.

-Me parece un buen planteamiento y maduro de su parte.-Dijo reflexiva la mujer a mi lado.

-Tu niña ya tiene casi diecisiete años. Es casi una mujer Mari. No me gusta admitirlo, pero nuestros niños crecen y se vuelven mejores cada día. Algún día no necesitarán ya de nosotros.

-¿Quién nos iba a decir cuando tomamos los miraculous con catorce años que acabaríamos así algún día?-Dijo sonriente pero con tono nostálgico.

-Tienes toda la razón. Aunque admitámoslo. Desde que nos conocimos no tuviste posibilidad de resistirte a los encantos de este gatito.-Dije burlón y coqueto acariciando uno de sus brazos aún rodeándola.

-Más quisiera, gatito coqueto.-Dijo alzando una punta de los labios con suficiente. Me tomó del cuello de la camisa con lentitud y después nos besamos con todo el cariño y añoranza al no haber podido compartir juntos mucho tiempo aquel día.

Estaba deseando que acabara esa última campaña para llevarla de viaje a ella y a los niños a cualquier lado. De esa manera al fin podría disfrutar más de su compañía, y quizás en exclusiva.

Toda ella era mi adoración.

Al final del beso terminó mordiéndome el labio inferior divertida. Por lo que parecía, al final su enfado había quedado más que nada en irritación al no saber nada y que no se hubiera contado con ella para aquello. ¿Era malo también divertirme las veces que lograba irritarla?

Más tarde le contaría que el motivo por el que Enma decidió hacerse ese tatuaje era para tenernos a Marinette y a mí siempre presentes con ella. Después de todo, la forma preferida de referirse Mari a su única hija era curiosamente _corazón_. Y se decidió por un caracter chino debido a mi fascinación por esa lengua y mi conocimiento de esta.

Siempre estaríamos en su corazón.

Momentos simbólicos y hasta cotidianos con nuestros hijos en familia hacia que todas las penas vividas valieran la pena; ya fueran discusiones con mi padre, peleas con akumas, celos o críticas de prensa a lo largo de la vida.

Marinette me había dado todo lo que uno pudiera desear en la vida.

Ella era mi 心 \ _xin_ \\.


	4. W de wonderful

_**Capítulo 4 - W de wonderful**_

.

.

.

-¿Ya te había dicho lo maravillosa que eres?

-Elogiándome no vas a conseguir que ceda gatito.

-¿Ni un poquito?

-Ni un poquito

-¿No hay manera alguna?

-Nop. Para nada.

-¿Para nada para nada?

-¡Chat no insistas!- Exclamó al final divertida por mi actitud persistente.

Después de derrotar aquel día a un nuevo akuma, habíamos acordado encontrarnos para rondar juntos el centro de la ciudad en general. Siempre surgían conversaciones de todo tipo entre ambos: desde maduras y reflexivas, hasta divertidas y llenas de humor con mis coqueteos y bromas propios. Esta era una de esas tantas ocasiones.

-Es que en verdad tenía ganas de ver esa película con alguien.

-¿No tienes nadie más con quién ir un día normal al cine?

-Digamos que no siempre tengo "permiso" para salir de casa cuando quiero. Y aunque lo tuviera, mi mejor amigo tampoco puede ir conmigo. Ni siquiera le gustaba la película que quería ver.

-¿Cúal era esa peli en cuestión a todo esto?

-Wonder Woman

-¿Enserio?-Soltó incrédula y ocultando inútilmente la risita que empezaba a tener.- Te hubiera imaginado viendo más Cat Woman que Wonder Woman.

-Aunque no lo creas, my lady, me encanta el cine. Y me da igual el género que sea o la temática que tenga. No me enmarques en un tipo de película porque la chica protagonista esté vestida de gato.

-Admite que te encanta llamar la atención como ella.

-Este gato es presumido my lady. Hay cosas que no se pueden negar, como mi irrrresistible encanto, ¿cómo no voy a presumir de ello?

Siempre lograba hacerla reír con el comentario más absurdo de todos.

Quizás si no estuviera el asunto de nuestras identidades de por medio, ella podría haberme dado el gusto de acompañarme en esta salida, cómo amigos. Aunque más que salida, para mí hubiera sido como una "cita" en mi fuero interno: un sueño por cumplir, para mi pesar.

-Reconozco que sin esta "cualidad" tuya, nos veríamos en problemas más de una vez.

-¿Lo dices porque entretengo realmente bien a los akumas?

-Eso y que siempre logras salirte con la tuya. Tienes labia Chat; eso es un arma de doble filo. Pero conmigo no te sirve tu don de la palabra.

-Auch, tu comentario sí que ha sido un arma de doble filo my lady. ¿Eso ha sido un alago o no?-Fingí con la mano en el pecho.

Tras un par de saltos más, llegamos a aterrizar sobre el tejado de Notre Dame. La vista de los edificios y la orilla iluminada del Sena, siendo ya de noche, era fantástica.

La risa de fondo de Ladybug era música para mis oídos.

-Realmente deberías de dejar de hacer eso.-Dijo quitándose una lágrima traviesa, producto de la risa.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Hacerte la "Gato Maravilla"-Con esa mención y su toque travieso en la punta de la nariz, no pude hacer más que esquivar su mirada levemente nervioso.

¿Habría notado mi rubor antes de voltearse para sentarse a contemplar los alrededores en la cornisa?

Sin saberlo… Era la chica más astuta que conocía… Capaz de callarme con unas sencillas palabras o un simple acto…

Su singularidad…

Su naturalidad…

Era realmente maravillosa…

Era…era…

-Creo que a ti te queda mejor el concepto de "Mujer Maravilla" o "Wonder Woman", my lady.

Tras dejar mi comentario al aire, decidí seguir sus pasos y sentarme junto a ella.

-Y yo creo que me tienes en mucha autoestima para tanto.-Expresó la chica de traje moteado.

Tenía sus brazos cruzados apoyados sobre sus piernas encogida. Su mentón reposaba sobre sus brazos y la ligera brisa que corría agitaba su cabello. Era una imagen para enmarcar la que me ofrecía.

Siempre tan sencilla y humilde… Tan ella…

-Si fuera así no salvarías tantas veces el día frente a los akumas.-Respondí a su comentario.

-Que yo sepa. Eso es algo que no hago sola. Tú siempre estás ahí conmigo.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Yo siempre seré tu respaldo Ladybug, pero la que al final siempre salva el día con su Lucky Charm eres tú. No te quites el mérito que te mereces. Eres una chica "wonderful" de los pies a la cabeza.

Su mirada llena de cariño y ternura provocaba que mi garganta se secara y que un estado de nerviosismo puro me inundara. Habría tantas cosas que quisiera expresarle cuando me miraba algunas veces así, y que nunca lograba a llegar a expresarle.

¿Tendría en un futuro, lejano o cercano, alguna oportunidad real de que esa chica, increíble, me mirara con los mismos ojos con los que yo la veía?

-Eres un adulador Chat.

-Solo hablo con la verdad.

-¿Y dónde queda tu Cataclismo? Tu habilidad también es asombrosa y sin ella muchas veces no serviría de nada mi Lucky Charm. No te quites mérito tú tampoco, ni me des a mí lo que te corresponde. Somos un equipo después de todo; no uno solo, ¿no?

¿Por qué no podía comprender ella que con palabras como aquellas solo lograba hacer que mi corazón se volviera más loco por ella?

Sonreí de forma genuina e inconsciente.

-Por supuesto.

Ambos alzamos casi de forma instintiva los puños y los chocamos, como tantas otras veces cuando derrotábamos al villano del día.

Quizás aquella noche no hubiera logrado convencer a la chica frente a mí para ir al cine. Pero, con un poco de suerte, algún día, pueda lograr ir con la chica detrás de la máscara a aquel lugar o a cualquier otro tomados de la mano.

Tendría que insistirle a Nino, verla en casa, o quizás podría preguntarle a Marinette si quería ir a verla conmigo. Ya me acompañó en una ocasión cuando sucedió todo el asunto de Gorizilla.

De alguna de manera tendría que verla sí o sí. Ya me había quedado con la duda si realmente se podría comparar esa "Mujer Maravilla" con la asombrosa chica sentada a mi lado.

Y esperaba poder vivir más momentos como aquel y mejores a su lado.

Puede que al final no fuera un gato con tanta mala suerte, como Plagg me recordaba ciertas veces. Si la tenía a mi lado, no podía todo ser tan malo después de todo, ¿no?


	5. V de virtuosa

_**Capítulo 5 - V de Virtuosa**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Algún día tendrás que contarme tu secreto.

-Creo que prefiero dejarte con la intriga.

-¡No seas mala!

\- ¿Y dónde queda la emoción del misterio?

-Lo haces para divertirte a mi costa, ¿no es así?

-En parte- Rio divertida a mi costa llevándose un nuevo trozo a la boca.

-No es justo my lady…

-¿Y qué harás al respecto, gatito?

-Me opongo a volver a hacer de maniquí para ti.

-¡Oye! Me dijiste que lo hacías de forma desinteresada cuando te lo pedía como favor.

-Pues si no me dices el secreto de tus magdalenas, la ayuda dejará de ser desinteresadas.-Respondí yo ahora divertido y picándole en un costado.

-¡Tú te lo has buscado!

-¡Espera! ¡Suelta la bandeja! Las magdalenas no te han hecho nada- Repliqué queriendo tomar una más antes de que me las apartara de las manos.

-Si para mí no hay modelo con el que probar mis ropas, para ti no hay más dulces.-Dijo altanera y orgullosa empezando a recoger las pocas cosas que había acomodado en su balcón.

Desde que estábamos juntos y conocíamos las identidades secretas del otro, no había mejores momentos que los que pasaba con ella de vez en cuando; bien siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir por los tejados de París; Adrien y Marinette, en compañía de Nino y Alya, cuando me dejaban salir de casa; o bien siendo Chat Noir y Marinette, charlando, jugando y comiendo dulces en el balcón de su habitación.

Algunas noches, ella tomaba una manta de su habitación y nos quedábamos contemplando el cielo tumbados en el suelo. Observábamos las estrellas o conversábamos de cualquier tontería hasta las tantas de la noche. Cualquier cosa valía para pasar el rato un tiempo más con ella.

Mi agenda era demasiado apretada y no podía estar todo el tiempo que realmente deseaba con ella. Además, lamentaba que muchas veces mi padre o Nathalie no me dejaran salir por cualquier otro motivo que no fueran actividades extra. Marinette era demasiado buena en ese aspecto, porque siempre lo entendía y estaba dispuesta a esperar a cualquiera que fuera el momento libre que yo tuviera. Pero yo no. Y de ahí fue que surgieron mis visitas esporádicas a su casa alguna vez a la semana.

El único límite infranqueable hasta el momento siempre había sido bajar a su habitación cuando mis visitas eran nocturnas. Lo cual sucedía cada vez más frecuentemente.

Internamente daba gracias a tener que realizar bastante actividad física siendo Chat Noir, porque con los tentempiés que me daba Marinette, a estas alturas Nathalie hubiera notado más de alguna alteración en mi dieta. Era un gato consentido. Y adoraba serlo siempre y cuando fuera la linda azabache ante mí quién me mimara.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando con el pobre Marinette?- Intervino en mi ayuda la dulce kwami de la suerte posándose en mi hombro.

-¿Te vas a poner de su parte Tikki?-Preguntó incrédula la oji-azul.

-No me culpes por apoyar al chico. Lo único que quiere es saber "cuánto" le dedicas a esos postres para que te salgan tan bien cuando te viene a visitar.-Se insinuó de forma peculiar la mariquita sonriendo.

-¡Tikki!

-¿Me he perdido algo?-Intervine dudoso.

-Pues verás…

-¡No!

-Siempre ha tenido buena mano…-La kwami empezó a decir.

Pero de repente, teniendo toda mi atención puesta en ella, sentada sobre mi hombro, me vi sorprendido y acorralado por Marinette, la cuál se había lanzado contra mí para atrapar a su amiga kwami y callarla. Esta, mucho más rápida y aguda, voló sobre nosotros y nos dejó en una situación… bastante… comprometida…

Estaba apoyado de espaldas contra los barandales de su balcón, y con ella, literalmente, sobre mí. Una de sus manos se apoyaba contra mi pecho izquierdo mientras yo sentía que bombeaba como loco. Y su otra mano estaba sobre mi hombro derecho, donde antes residía su kwami. Con las miradas tan cercanas y casi sintiendo el aliento del otro, ninguno pudo evitar el innegable sonrojo que surgió en nuestras mejillas ante tal proximidad entre ambos. Se me secaba la garganta solo con notar sus labios tan cerca y como se estremecía cuando, tras mi sorpresa inicial, apoyé una de mis manos en uno de sus brazos.

-Lo-lo… Lo siento mucho…- Dijo apenada poco después apartándose un poco. No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal al no tenerla a mi lado por más rato. En casos como estos, Tikki realmente era la kwami de la suerte.

-N-no… No fue…-No sabía qué decir… ¿Qué iba a decir?

Si bien había momentos en los que su soltura y valentía me sorprendían y dejaban con la boca abierta maravillado; verla tan tímida y nerviosa, no hacía más que dejarme sin palabras y desarmado. Apenas era todavía consciente de la idea de que realmente estuviera junto a la chica que me había traído de cabeza por tanto tiempo. En ocasiones todavía creía que tener un futuro con Ladybug era una quimera.

Y ahora… tenía ante mí a la chica más asombrosa de París… y correspondiendo mis sentimientos con la misma intensidad que yo a ella.

-Siempre ha tenido buena mano para la repostería. Pero desde que vienes a visitarla, pasa más tiempo en la cocina con su padre, aprendiendo a hacer cosas nuevas, que diseñando algo o incluso haciendo las tareas de clase.- Terminó finalmente por decir la kwami e interrumpiendo el ambiente incómodo que se había creado entre ambos.

-¡Tikki! ¡Creía que me ibas a guardar el secreto!- Reclamó aún más avergonzada Marinette intentando atrapar a su amiga mientras esta reía y sobrevolaba divertida alrededor de ella.

Yo me quedé contemplándolas también divertido por un rato. Entre tanto, volvía a probar una de las magdalenas que había hecho Marinette; ahora si cabía, con más ganas y hambre que nunca.

Siempre me había maravillado lo talentosa que era Marinette para todo. Era buena estudiante pese a sus múltiples despistes y retrasos siendo Ladybug; ayudaba a sus padres en casa siempre que podía; cocinaba de diez; diseñaba con una elegancia y maestría que había sorprendido hasta a su propio padre; bailaba y cantaba bien… y salvaba París como Ladybug constantemente. Por no hablar de su manera de tratar con las personas; siempre abierta, cariñosa y dispuesta a todo.

Saber que se esforzaba y trabajaba más solo, para lograr complacerlo en algo tan banal como en un simple postre, creaba un cosquilleo gustoso dentro de mí.

-¿Por qué deberías de guardarle un detalle tan "dulce" como ese a "tu novio"?-Decía con diversión la kwami para avergonzar más a su portadora.

A pesar de nuestra confianza y comodidad, estando el uno junto al otro, aún nos costaba no avergonzarnos cuando otras personas nos calificaban con ese título. Podía sentirme intimidado aún en ocasiones. Pero realmente, no me arrepentía para nada de habérselo pedido formalmente aquel día en la torre Eiffel poco después de saber nuestras identidades y sentimientos correspondidos.

-¡Deja de…

-En verdad…,¿Lo hiciste por mí?-Preguntó aún maravillado e incrédulo.

Sus reclamos acabaron al captar de nuevo su atención con mis palabras. Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron firmes y fijas la una en la otra por varios segundos. Parecía no saber que decir y la vi vacilar hasta en dos ocasiones mientras empezaba a agachar la cabeza al final y a jugar con sus manos un poco cohibida al frente. Sonreí encantado ante su reacción simple, pero tierna.

-Yo… Bueno…

No pude más que acercarme hasta ella de nuevo y apoyarme sobre ella escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro abrazándola. En verdad, añoraba estar más cerca de ella de nuevo.

-Gracias…

No sabía realmente con qué palabras definir todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. ¿Era demasiado joven como para pensar que aún mis sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para no sabes si lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de la razón? No necesitaba practicar más para sorprenderme con sus dulces… Podría decirse que ella ya era toda la dulzura que necesitaba en mi vida.

Cuando me corresponde el abrazo me siento cómodo. Es confortable sentirse así de bien; entendiéndonos con solo miradas cuando logro separarme de ella y apoyo mi frente en la suya sonriendo como un bobo. El beso que me regalo en la mejilla fue más que encantador después.

-El día que te enseñe a tocar conmigo el piano y a mejorar tu chino, nadie podrá negar que eres toda una virtuosa, my lady.

-Siento contradecirte gatito. Pero, de entre los dos aquí, tú eres el virtuoso. Y espero no arrepentirme de decirte esto y que se te suba a la cabeza.-Dijo divertida tocando el cascabel de mi cuello.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Y así, entre risas y bromas, volvimos a sentarnos y a acomodarnos en su balcón, como tantas otras veces haríamos con el tiempo. Tikki nos contemplaba a distancia de forma cómplice hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida entre alguno de los cojines que había por el lugar tirados por el suelo.

Cada día, aprendía más cosas de Marinette y cada día, terminaba sorprendiéndome cada vez más si cabía la posibilidad. Era maravillosa, y con un millón de talentos más por descubrir y que esperaba hallar con tiempo, mientras permaneciera a su lado.


	6. U de única

_**Capítulo 6 - U de única**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Su nuevo estilo la hacía ver sumamente inocente; pero al mismo tiempo resultaba sexy y arrolladora.

Al llegar a casa no me esperaba para nada la sorpresa que me tenía preparada. Su cabello, por la mitad del cuello, parecía acariciar de forma tentativa su piel, secándome la garganta.

-¿Por qué te tardas tanto?

El tono, tortuosamente lento y alentador, de su voz llamándome era una pecaminosa tentación. Era como si disfrutara de todo aquello, como si lo deseara, pero se contenía con tal de que yo, exclusivamente, fuera el que tomara la iniciativa. Daba a entender con señales tan simples como su postura, su mirada y sus gestos que yo era el único capaz de… satisfacerla…

-A-Adrien…

La suavidad de sus labios contra los míos era como una delicada caricia. Los hoyuelos en su mejilla mientras sonreía generaban una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. Era un acto reflejo, inexplicable: tal y como su acto impulsivo de colocar sus pequeñas manos por mi cuello. Como si realmente fuera a separarme de ella, de su cercanía… de su calor…

Mis manos encajaban en su cintura como las piezas de un puzzle. Su contoneo inconsciente contra mi torso no hacía más que quitarme el aliento sin siquiera besarla. Perdía el norte pensando en las mil y una formas que surgían en mi cabeza para poder estar más pegado si era posible a ella.

-Amor…

Su frente cálida chocaba con la mía mientras intentaba recobrar agitado el aliento. Su respiración errática chocaba contra mi rostro desorientándome al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía con ella. Cuando lograba enmarcar su rostro con una de mis manos sobre sus mejillas, y alcanzaba a perderme en la profundidad de sus ojos, todo parecía pasar a ser… irrelevante. Nada era comparable a lo que esa chica me hacía sentir.

Una de sus manos, traviesa, pasó de mi cuello a mi nuca. Pegó leves tirones de mi cabello de abajo a arriba, en formas circulares o simplemente jugando con las puntas de algunos mechones rebeldes.

La peor tortura era contemplarla, cara a cara, mientras hacía aquello y yo soltaba pequeños jadeos sorpresivos rozando mis labios con los suyos. Su otra mano, apoyada en mi hombro, la ayudaba a impulsarse de puntillas contra mi pecho debido a la diferencia de altura.

Yo apenas llevaba una camiseta y ella un fino camisón de lencería. La vista me mató nada más verla cuando llegué. Torso contra torso, su roce se hacía más y más prometedor. Mi mano en su rostro ahora se perdía igualmente en su cabello, imitando los gestos que ella hacía con el mío.

Pero yo fui, si cabía, más allá que ella.

Me encantó escucharla gemir contra mi boca de gusto.

-¡Ahhh!

Había apretado una de sus nalgas al mismo tiempo que la elevaba rozando nuestras zonas íntimas aun con la ropa puesta. Irremediable se me hizo arremeter contra su boca al verla tan abierta y expuesta ante mí.

El juego previo se intensificaba por momentos. Era un juego peligroso sí. Pero un juego que a ambos nos encantaba jugar por igual. Cuando creía poder dominarla, su lengua empezaba a rodear la mía, perdiéndome en su dominio.

Toda ella era mi estúpida perdición. Era capaz de dejar todo mi orgullo y mis ganas de más con tal de disfrutar de todo lo que era ella; en su totalidad.

El roce podía ser mínimo o intenso; arrollador o dulce. Podía separarse por microsegundos de mí y al instante yo iba tras ella para poder avasallarla acercándola de nuevo por la nuca. Mis caricias por el contorno de la cintura y por la espalda después la estremecían contra mí, y su agarre sobre mi hombro se apretaba hasta clavarme las uñas.

Si ese era solo el principio, el final solo pronosticaba ser más que apoteósico.

-Más…

Su susurro quedo, apenas sin poder respirar, resultaba demasiado alentador. Las expectativas que me estaba creando aumentaban.

-¿Y esta bienvenida tan… calurosa?

Mientras le preguntaba aquello al oído, acariciaba el contorno de su otra oreja con el dedo índice. Sonreí divertido al verla suspirar agitada y con sus mejillas más que sonrojadas.

-A-acaso…no puedo…ahhh…-Su exclamación intermedia al morderle la oreja resonaba en mi cabeza. Creaba algo burbujeante en mí que incitaba a más desde lo más profundo. De mi garganta, escapó un gruñido satisfactorio y ronco.

-Te extrañé, preciosa…

-Ahh…

Dobló tanto su cuello por el gusto que no reprimí mis ganas de realizar pequeñas mordidas y besos por su cuello, impregnado de un fresco y dulce aroma…

Jazmines…

Su respiración era tan errática y me volvía tan loco, enrollando sus manos aún en mi cabello, que no me percaté de en qué momento ella tiró más de mí hacia ella, tomando el cuello de mi camiseta, y acabamos tumbados en la cama de nuestra habitación.

-¿Y qué esperas para demostrármelo gatito? ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo todo?- Insinuó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior debajo de mí y boca arriba en la cama.

Me lancé a su cuello como un condenado desesperado para dejar un reguero de besos hasta su mentón. Su respiración irregular y la mueca sonriente en su rostro mientras me acariciaba la melena eran lo único que captaba mi atención. Atrapé con mis dientes el labio inferior que se estaba mordiendo. Y aprovechando una exclamación de sorpresa y gusto suyos, metí la lengua.

El roce cálido y sensible de nuestras lenguas aumentaba la temperatura en el ambiente y hacía mi cabeza desvariar. Arriba y abajo. Derecha o izquierda. Nos separábamos un instante y después volvíamos a retomar el asalto tras respirar lo indispensable.

Éramos dos imanes de polos opuestos que se atraían sin cesar.

Por debajo de mí se empezaba a remover a medida que el beso se intensificaba por momentos. Tuve que sujetar en cierto momento con una de mis manos un lado de sus caderas para evitar el roce de cierta zona "bastante problemática". La escasez de prendas por su parte no ayudaba.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, había aprovechado unos segundos de despiste por mi parte para liberarme de la camiseta que portaba. Ahora el toque de sus suaves manos contra mi pecho sí que era una tortura; pero al menos una extremadamente apetecible.

-Gatito…

-¿Quieres jugar bugaboo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – Logré articular milagrosamente tragando un nudo pesado.

-Te-te quiero a ti…

¿Cómo en momentos tan eróticos como aquel y llenos de tensión sexual podía parecer la persona más inocente del mundo a mis ojos?

Su rostro mostraba un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que sería producto de la agitación previa. Y no lo dudaba. Pero yo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pasaba mucho más que eso. Sus iris azul cielo destellaban con cariño y amor puro.

Era tan… única…

¿Cómo no podría haber caído loco por ella la primera vez que la vi?

La amaba hasta perder la cordura…

Me perdí en su sonrisa y en sus ojos como tantas otras veces mientras la escuchaba llamarme con cariño y dulzura. No habíamos cesado en ningún momento de acariciarnos mutuamente por el contorno del torso, la cintura o el rostro.

-Adrien…

Y para cuando iba a volver a besar sus labios…

Un llanto desde la habitación de al lado se hizo escuchar.

Me lamenté por dentro y al mismo tiempo reí de la situación. No sería la primera ni la última vez que ocurriera una situación de esas.

-Creo que no era la única al final que extrañaba que volvieras a casa y ahora te reclama para ella sola.-Respondió la azabache besando con cariño mi frente para querer incorporarse para atender a nuestra "pequeña interrupción".

-Deja que vaya yo esta vez.- La retuve siendo el que se colocó al final en pie.- Al fin y al cabo soy a quién reclama la princesita de la casa. Tú ya has cuidado de ella todo el día.- Me acerqué a ella burlón y besé su cuello provocándole una risa encantadora.- Descansa y enseguida vuelvo. No creas que te vas a escapar de mí.- Le dejé caer mientras marchaba de la habitación y ella se arropaba entre las sábanas.

A pesar de que el ambiente se hubiera cortado, no me arrepentía por que las cosas se dieran en mi vida tal y como se daban. Adoraba tener en mis brazos a esa pequeña rubia mientras intentaba que sus ojitos, idénticos a los de su madre, se cerraran para descansar. A penas tenía unos meses, y si bien era muy buena, había ciertas noches en las que no nos daba tregua, queriendo acaparar mi atención o la de su madre.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que, una de esas tantas noches, tiempo después, y entre besos y caricias, Marinette me haría doblemente feliz anunciándome que seríamos padres de nuevo?

Era el amor de mi vida… y la única para mí…


	7. T de transparente

**_Capítulo 7 - T de transparente_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¡No es justo este juego! ¡Ya me conoces!

-Que sea tu mejor amiga y te conozca no quita el hecho de que lo seas.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¿Qué me he perdido?- Pregunté llegando y ante la incógnita de cuál era el tema de conversación de los chicas presentes en la habitación.

Aprovechando que era el cumpleaños de Nino, los cuatro habíamos organizado una pequeña fiesta privada para celebrarlo. Cojines y trozos de palomitas estaban desperdigados por doquier y la televisión estaba encendida pero con la película que nos habíamos quedado viendo hasta las tantas en pausa.

Nino bebió demasiadas cervezas para su salud y había tenido que acompañarle hasta el lavabo de mi apartamento en caso de que quisiera vomitar. Realmente tenía la cara pálida.

Todos habíamos bebido algo, aunque no nos habíamos sobrepasado en tal medida como él. Es lo que tiene ser el más hiperactivo del grupo. En las fiestas su excesiva vitalidad acababa pasándole factura. De solo pensar, hoy día, que su akumatización hace años fue por celebrarme una fiesta de cumpleaños que no quiso hacer mi padre… no es de extrañar.

-Adrien por favor, ¿le puedes decir a tu chica que es la persona más "transparente" del mundo?- Declaró la castaña con un claro tono de pesadez.

-¡Que no es cierto Alya!

-¿Y qué tendría de malo que lo fueras?- Pregunté yo no llegando del todo a la cuestión del asunto- Se supone que eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

No supe después si debí haberme planteado bien mis palabras. La mirada ceñuda de Marinette me produjo un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies.

-¡Ves! ¡Hasta Adrien tiene razón!

-¡Eh, Alya, a mí no me metas! Yo no he dicho eso- Dije apresurado intentando aplacar el futuro rencor de mi novia hacia mí por culpa de su amiga.

-Que me digas que soy transparente me hace sentir como si fuera alguien vulnerable al que le podéis sacar cualquier información o cómo se siente. ¡Y eso no me gusta! ¡Además que no es cierto!- Refutó casi con un berrinche la azabache.

Me resultaba tierno ver ciertos gestos y actitudes que tomaba las pocas veces que bebía. Podía mostrarse como alguien excesivamente sensual o segura de sí misma, o como una dulce niñita de 6 años. A ella, de los cuatro, parecía afectarle el alcohol más que nadie, y es por eso mismo por lo que al final era siempre la más moderada o la que acababa tomando. Cuando no actuaba como una niña, pasaba a ser la mamá que cuidaba porque todos los demás no acabáramos con resaca al día siguiente.

-Bien, si es así, entonces demuéstralo.

-¿Qué?- Dijimos ambos confundidos ante la respuesta de Alya.

-¿Es cosa mía o alguien ha propuesto un reto?- Dijo un tambaleante Nino que llegaba de nuevo a la salita y se sentaba en el sofá junto a su novia. Su sonrisa socarrona y divertida a pesar de estar como rodar frito por el suelo era algo cómico.

Definitivamente esa ronda de chupitos después de la película no fue buena idea.

-Si no eres transparente, quiere decir que también eres inmutable ante cualquier cosa que te pase alrededor. Si alguien te dijera o te hiciera algo y realmente te afectara no se te notaría en la cara, ¿no?

-¿A qué viene eso Alya?

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Nino con una sonrisa divertida mientras le susurraba algo en el oído a Alya. Al terminar, me miró con una sonrisa traviesa que no me gustó para nada. El hecho de que su novia nos mirase tanto a mí como a Marinette con una sonrisa pícara tampoco me transmitió buenas sensaciones.

-¿Verdad o reto Adrien?-Preguntó Nino tomándome por sorpresa.

-No habíamos dejado de jugar hace un rato a verdad o…

-¿VERDAD o RETO Adrien?- Respaldó la pregunta Alya.

Marinette igualmente me miró con extrañeza y con duda ante lo que verdaderamente tramaban nuestros mejores amigos.

-¿Verdad?- Respondí finalmente, aunque algo dudoso.

-Siempre dices verdad, ¡mójate dude!

-Vale, vale… Digo reto, ¿qué quieres que haga ahora?

-Te reto a encerrarte en tu habitación por dos minutos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de reto es ese?-Cuestioné rascándome los cabellos de la nuca.

-Esa es solo la primera parte del reto. Cuando salgas te diremos la segunda parte.

Miré una última vez a Marinette, sentada junto a Alya en el sofá mientras yo permanecía aún de pie junto a este. Parecía cada vez más nerviosa.

¿Qué estarían tramando realmente aquel par de morenos?

Suspiré con pesadez. Ya estaba empezando a darme jaqueca.

-Está bien, ¿dos minutos?

-Ni uno más, ni uno menos…

Sin más que añadir, encaminé mis pasos desapareciendo de la salita hasta encerrarme en mi habitación. Desbloqueé la pantalla del móvil y estuve atento a la hora que marcaba el reloj digital de este hasta que pasó el tiempo acordado. Bostecé un par de veces aburrido y me pasé al menos tres veces alrededor de mi cómoda antes de poder hacerlo y que me llamara Nino desde donde estaban.

Al regresar, con pasos apesadumbrados, por el pasillo, pude escuchar los murmullos de Alya y Nino. Y mi confusión fue mayo cuando finalmente llegué a mi destino.

Ambos morenos yacían sentados juntos en el sofá, y Marinette permanecía inmóvil en mitad del salón. La analicé por un instante rápido. Sus piernas y brazos parecían tener un ligero temblor. Los puños de sus manos estaban fuertemente apretados contra los extremos de su torso y su cabeza permanecía agachada, con la mirada fija en el suelo impidiéndome verla de frente una vez me coloqué frente a ella.

-Marinette, ¿estás bi…

-¡No la toques!- Gritó Alya viendo mi acto impulso de querer tocar su hombro para comprobar si estaba bien. Parecía realmente inquieta, incómoda… aunque… no sé por qué…pero había algo más en todo aquello… que me…

-Tu reto ahora es averiguar que ha pasado en esta sala o adivinar que le hemos hecho o pedido a Marinette que haga en tal caso.- Dijo conclusivo Nino.

Miré con incredulidad al par de chicos sonrientes en el sofá. ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos viendo el estado alterado y casi en pánico que tenía Marinette? ¿Qué había sucedido en tan solo dos minutos en esa sala para que acabara así?

Suspiré nuevamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho a lo largo de la noche.

-¿Marinette?- Dije de verdad preocupado.

Y antes siquiera de apartar la mano como me había pedido antes Alya, fue la misma chica ante mis ojos quien tomo con ambas manos la mía. Su agarre era fuerte y firme, pero curiosamente parecía que sus brazos ya no temblaban tanto. En un momento dado, hizo algo sumamente curioso. Acarició con uno de sus pulgares el dorsal de mi mano con tranquilidad y serenidad. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus actos con las manos, que para cuando alcé la cabeza no me había percatado de que su rostro ya no era escondido por su flequillo azabache. Sus orbes azul cielo me atrapaban y sus pupilas parecían brillar con luz propia.

La dulce sonrisa en su rostro fue la única pista que necesité más para soltar lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza ante aquella escena…

-La noche en la torre Eiffel…-Susurré aún sin ser consciente a mi alrededor más allá de la chica de mis sueños frente a mí y aquel dulce recuerdo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó de repente confusa Alya y rompiendo la burbuja que se había creado entre Marinette y yo.

-¿El día en que le pedí ser mi novia? ¿Enserio le habéis pedido eso chicos?- Dije un poco extrañado ante esa petición específica.

Pero para mayor confusión fue ver las caras de asombro no solo del par de morenos en la sala, sino de mi propia novia.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras? ¿No era eso?

-¿Co-co-cómo lo has…- Intentó decir Marinette atrayéndome un poco a ella y todavía sosteniéndome la mano.

-¡Eres un maldito libro abierto Marinette! ¡Ahora sí que no puedes negarlo!

-¡O-oye! –Dijo un poco trabada y avergonzada por la situación aún mientras yo la abrazaba por la espalda, divertido ante la conversación de las chicas.- Sigue sin ser justo, Adrien me…

-¡No pongas la misma excusa que antes pusiste conmigo!

-¡Pero es que es así!

-Adrien pudo haberse imaginado cualquier otra situación contigo y no haber acertado. Te ha visto de mil y un formas avergonzada y, aun así, ha atinado a la primera. No puedes negarlo Mari-Dijo esta vez Nino.

-¡Y yo os digo que no!- Reclamaba mi novia como si se tratara del berrinche de una niña histérica. Reí divertido a sus espaldas y besé su mejilla con cariño captando su mirada- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado y tan pronto? ¡No me lo explico!

-Antes hubiera dicho que te conozco demasiado bien; pero tengo que darles la razón a ellos dos esta vez, _eres totalmente transparente para mí, princess-_ Dije susurrándole lo último con complicidad al oído.

Su mueva resignada antes las expresiones divertidas de todos en la sala al final acabó transformándose en una sonrisa resignada.

Sí. Al final sí que tenía Alya razón. Marinette era como un libro abierto… o al menos lo era para mí…


	8. S de sencilla

_**Capítulo 8 - S de sencilla**_

.

.

.

-¿No se suponía que tenías clase de esgrima más tarde?

Mi silencio contestó por sí solo la pregunta de mi kwami.

-¿Por qué estamos siguiendo a Marinette?

-Shh, calla Plagg. ¿O quieres que alguien te vea?- Dije evitando que asomara su cabeza del bolsillo interno de mi remera en la que se escondía siempre.

-¿Lo dices por el hecho de que nadie descubra tu identidad o para que tu novia no note que la estás persiguiendo como acosador?

No aquello realmente lo que estaba pasando. No es que la estuviera acosando o celando…

Para nada…

…

Pero vamos a ver, ¿a quién rayos mentía?

Pensé invitarla a tomar uno de los famosos helados de André después de clase. Nino me había dicho antes de salir que le había llegado una notificación sobre André y que éste estaba por los alrededores. Era muy difícil dar con el heladero si no se tenían las pistas correctas y en más de una ocasión ella y yo habíamos coincidido ante la idea de tomar uno en cuanto se diera la oportunidad. No tenía nada en la agenda hasta dentro de un par de horas donde sí tendría que volver a la escuela para mis clases de esgrima.

Pero cuando fui a preguntarle a Marinette sobre salir juntos…

-Lo siento. Pero me ha surgido un compromiso con-con mis padres. Ya ves que pronto empieza la época navideña y tooodo eso de los dulces y los preparativos para las fiestas. Así que…-Empezó a reír nerviosa- ¡Hablamos luego bye!

Y tan rápido como fue aquello, pronto desapareció de mi visión. Y cómicamente, fue por la esquina contraria a la panadería de sus padres…

Hay quién dice que la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿no? Pero la satisfacción lo revive.

Así que aquí estamos, siguiendo con disimulo a Marinette hasta que la veo esconderse en un callejón y la escucho, junto con Tikki, transformarse. Para cuando desaparece del callejón de un impulso con ayudo de su yo-yo, tanto mi kwami como yo nos miramos con extrañeza.

-¿Hay un akuma y no nos hemos dado cuenta?- Pregunté a Plagg aún mirando hacia arriba extrañado.

-Te lo hubiera dicho para que Chat Noir la respaldara, ¿no?

-Entonces, ¿a dónde va siendo Ladybug que no me lo quiere contar?

-Tendrá sus motivos Adrien. No deberías de espiarla.

-¿Y desde cuando tú eres tan comprensivo?

-Admitámoslo. Me cae bien. Me da todo el queso que quiero cuando vas a verla a su casa. Si tengo que decantarme por su bando o el tuyo, la elijo a ella.-Dijo el kwami saliendo de mi chaqueta con un delicioso tracito de camembert al que hincarle el diente.

En algo sí que no podía discutir con Plagg. Yo en su lugar también lo haría. Aunque eso no quitaba de mi cabeza la semillita de intriga que crecía y crecía por momentos.

-Si tan solo hubiera hecho su mentira más creíble… Pero…

-Deja de darle vueltas. Ni que estuviera quedando con otro chico a escondidas y tú no lo supieras…

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamé espantado y enfadado ante la posibilidad encarando a Plagg.

Mi pequeño kwami, al ver mi reacción, trago con pesadez su último trozo de camembert.

-¡Era broma, era broma! Ni que estuvieras celoso…

-¡Plagg, garras fuera!

-¡Espe…

La súplica del kwami de la mala suerte fue en vano. Sabía que no debía hacer caso a las estúpidas bromas y comentarios de éste para sacarme de quicio a veces por propia diversión. ¡Pero ahora había provocado que la semilla de la incertidumbre creciera hasta alcanzar el tamaño de árbol ante la mínima posibilidad de que lo dicho por él fuera cierto!

De un impulso, salté por los tejados y visualicé el traje moteado de mi bichito desde la lejanía.

Manteniendo las distancias para que no alcanzara a visualizar mis maniobras también por los tejados, seguí sus pasos hasta frenar en seco y ver como desaparecía por una de las puertas de nada más ni nada menos que la terraza del hospital Necker.

-¿Un hospital?- Me pregunté a mí mismo.

Para mi mala suerte, no podía entrar en el edificio sin levantar sospechas. Si entraba de civil como Adrien, corría el riesgo de que alguien me reconociera y no era agradable volver a revivir un episodio similar a cuando me escapé de casa y Gorila acabó akumatizado para volverme a casa. Y si entraba con Chat Noir, también corría el riesgo de que me reconocieran y sin saber si mi presencia allí le agradaría a my lady o no.

Resignado, me senté sobre el borde del tejado donde me hallaba y tomé mi bastón para ampliar la imagen y ver al menos lo que sucedía en las habitaciones del lugar. Con un poco de suerte lograría verla de pasada hasta que saliera del lugar y pudiera hablar con ella para pedirle respuestas.

No me importaba que hiciera otras cosas. No me consideraba alguien controlador. Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era el hecho de que hubiera intentado mentirme. Eso solo lograba que me preocupara más por ella.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al localizarla en lo que parecía ser una sala amplia de la planta alta. Ella parecía entusiasta relatando algo y gesticulando con las manos mientras un grupo de niños mantenían la mirada en ella perdidamente embobados y emocionados. Algunas madres y enfermeras también se hallaban sentadas al final de la estancia contemplándolo todo con desasosiego. ¿Sería la sección materna-infantil donde se hallaban? Las gestos de risa de algunos pequeños mientras Ladybug imitaba gestos extraños parecían alegrarles un pesado día a más de uno.

No pude evitar sonreír ante mi pequeño descubrimiento de hoy y mi conclusión al ver esa entrañable escena. ¿Cuántas veces habría hecho algo como eso o habría ayudado a otros de manera desinteresada ya no solo siendo Ladybug, sino también siendo Marinette?

Permanecí durante al menos una hora más siendo espectador silencioso de aquello hasta que Ladybug por fin se retiró entre apretones de mano de las enfermeras y acogedores abrazos de los más pequeños.

Sorpresa fue también la que se llevó ella al descubrirme esperándola en la terraza del hospital al salir por donde entró. Era tan malditamente dulce, entrañable, sencilla y caricativa que no podía enfadarme con ella por guardarme ese secreto. La besé en la frente y la abracé nada más verla. Ella me correspondió el gesto.

-¿Cómo supiste…

-No eres muy buena mintiendo. Y menos para esconderte y escaquearte…-Susurré a su oído mientras la abrazaba acariciando su espalda.

-Pues para salvar el día de akumas me va bien siempre…-Dijo con burla mi mariquita, apartándose levemente y con burla tocar la punta de mi nariz con el pulgar.

-¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?- Cuestioné finalmente.

La escuché suspirar mientras volvía a refugiarse de nuevo entre mis brazos con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

-Ya hacía esto como Ladybug antes de saber siquiera nuestras identidades. No sé ni siquiera como empezó. Simplemente un día vine con mi madre a traer alimentos para el comedor del hospital y a los pocos días pensé a los niños de la sección infantil les alegraría de vez en cuando ver a uno de los héroes de París para alegrarles el día. Nunca pensé en comentártelo como Chat para no comprometerte con tus asuntos de civil. Y cuando supe quién eras realmente, creí que al contarte esto solo podría ocasionarte una carga más en tu ya apretada agenda si querías venir conmigo. Quizás yo no tengo el dinero o los medios para ayudar a todos como cualquier héroe querría, pero con cosas como esta, siento que ya aporto mi pequeño granito de arena- Dijo con total sinceridad. Ella miraba más por los demás que por sí misma. Era alguien humilde y sencilla, pero con un corazón que valía oro puro.

Mientras enmarcaba conmovido su rostro, no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que cada día me enamoras más solo con tu forma de ser bichito?

-Calla bobo…-Dijo con un leve sonrojo antes de que yo tomara su mentón con lentitud y suavidad y la besara.

Momentos como ese, y que me regalaba constantemente, eran los que realmente valían la pena y decían mucho sobre quién era ella realmente más allá de la máscara y sus logros contra los akumas.

Desde entonces, cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad, y en algunas ocasiones, la acompañaba al hospital y hacíamos pequeñas representaciones cómicas de nuestras peleas contra Hawkmoth para los más pequeños

Con Marinette aquella vez aprendí una cosa realmente importante sobre la sencillez, más allá de los lujos de los que siempre me había rodeado mi padre. Esta hace de una persona común, una persona excepcional y sólo se es grande en la vida cuando se sabe ser pequeño. Mientras más sencilla es la gente resulta más hermosa; y para mí, Marinette realmente lo era.


	9. R de refugio

**_Capítulo 9 - R de refugio_**

.

.

.

No lograba hablarme con mi padre. Aunque eso ya no era una novedad.

Aunque hubiéramos dejado todo el asunto de los akumas y los miraculous atrás, sabía que él seguía renuente a dejar el recuerdo de mi madre de lado. Por otro lado, yo también seguía renuente a volver a confiar en él después de saber que fue el mismo hombre que intentó controlar la mente de tantas personas en París con los akumas.

Cada uno seguía con su vida dentro de la mansión Agreste sin apenas irrumpir al otro en sus actividades cotidianas. Con el tiempo he de decir que me fui liberando de muchas de las cargas que me impuso como tareas en mi adolescencia. Y si bien me sentí liberado y dueño de mí mismo al cumplir la mayoría de edad e irme a vivir solo, lejos de su influencia, si sentí algo de rencor y dolor por no poder siquiera despedirme en condiciones de él.

Jamás obtuve de él el cariño que tantas veces anhelé y del que tanto disfruté en mi niñez cuando mi madre aún estaba con nosotros. Y no sé si algún día consiga recibirlo tampoco. ¿Tenía alguna esperanza de que el frio Gabriel Agreste rompiera su jaula de hielo para entender que aquello que hice fue lo correcto, lo mejor para todos y lo que mamá realmente habría querido?

-¿Adrien?

La llamada de Marinette desde la ventana de mi habitación me descoloca un poco al principio. Está apoyada bajo el marco del ventanal como Ladybug y con una mirada que refleja claramente su preocupación por mí. Como siempre hacía…

Últimamente no había hecho más que evitar el tema cuando Nino me preguntaba sobre mi trato con mi padre. O bien acababa llorando junto a ella en su balcón cuando la iba a visitar como Chat. Tristemente se había vuelto en mi pañuelo de lágrimas. A veces temía que mi propio dolor pudiera provocarle el mismo daño a ella.

-¿Cómo… ha ido todo?-Dijo insegura.

-No te preocupes por mí… No hubo despedida dramática ni nada en mi casa al marcharme.-Dije incorporándome en la cama y quedando sentado en el borde frente a ella, quién permanecía con los brazos cruzados dudosa ante mis palabras.- Solo terminé de recoger lo que me quedaba en casa para la mudanza y hablé de unos últimos trámites con Nathalie para una futura sesión.

Ladybug no dijo nada durante varios segundos mientras me escrutaba con esos profundos ojos azules tras la máscara. Finalmente acabó resoplando y adentrándose en la habitación para sentarse junto a mí al borde de la cama. A pesar de tener la mano enguatada por el traje, cuando tomo mi mano con la suya su tacto se sintió cálido.

-Sigo sin entender por qué haces esto…

-¿El qué? ¿Marcharme de casa?- Respondí a su duda mientras los dedos de nuestras manos se entrelazaban.-Sabes perfectamente que no me sentía a gusto allí… No cuando apenas nos tratamos él y yo…

-Pero a fin de cuentas aquella sigue siendo tu casa. Tienes demasiados recuerdos que te atan a ella y a tu padre… como tu madre…-Dijo alicaída apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Una mansión vacía no me dará el cariño de mi padre o el de mi madre ahora que no está. Siempre permanecerá en mis recuerdos y la extrañaré sin importar donde esté.-Respondí apoyando también con suavidad mi mejilla contra la cabeza de ella- Y en cuanto a mi padre… No te niego que, a pesar de querer realmente esto, vivir sin restricciones y por mi cuenta, lo voy a extrañar.-Suspiré apretando el agarre de nuestras manos.- Por mucho que me haga a la idea de todo lo que hizo y de que no tengo aún mi entera confianza, no puedo evitar seguirle queriendo…

-Es tu padre Adrien… ¿Qué persona no quiere a sus padres? A su manera, cuido de ti y procuro porque tuvieras todo aquello que necesitaras…

-¿Aunque nunca me dio lo que realmente necesitaba?- Pregunté yo alzando la mirada al mismo tiempo que ella.

Entre ambos ya sobraban las palabras, puesto que con solo una mirada ella ya sabía cómo de roto me sentía por dentro. Su frente se apoyó contra la mía y, con su otra palma, acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza. Su pulgar realizaba pequeños círculos suavemente mientras ella intentaba consolarme apartando la primera lágrima que surgía de mis ojos.

-Dale su tiempo. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que en el fondo no es una mala persona. No lo era cuando erais una familia y no lo es ahora. Solo tomó un rumbo equivocado y aún está intentado enderezar su rumbo para arreglar las cosas contigo.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena?

-No soy buena. Pero sabes que tengo razón. ¿Por qué dejaste si no que él mismo renunciara a su miraculous cuando descubrimos quién era? Pudiste acusarlo ante las autoridades y no lo hiciste porque creíste en que realmente no lo hacía con maldad.

-¿Fui crédulo al confiar en él?- Manifesté preocupado al rememorar el día que encaramos al fin frente a frente a Hawkmoth.

-Solo hiciste lo que cualquier hijo hubiera hecho por su padre.- Besó mi mejilla acariciando algunos mechones rebeldes por el contorno de mi rostro.-Le diste una segunda oportunidad. Tú ya diste el primer paso para que todo cambiara entre ambos. Ahora solo toca que él de el paso, y ya verás que cuando eso suceda, tendrás a tu padre contigo apoyándote y no volverás a dudar de si hiciste bien en confiar de él.

Me sentía tan acogido entre sus caricias y palabras de aliento. Toda ella era un bálsamo ante la agonía que sentía me nublaba la cabeza por momentos. Sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo.

-¿Sabes por qué no quise que me acompañaras hoy a la mansión?- Le susurré siendo yo esta vez quién acariciaba su mejilla y el contorno inferior de su máscara.

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú…-Respondió mientras yo inhalaba profundamente.

-Puede que él sepa quién soy bajo la máscara de Chat Noir. Pero nunca le dejé ver que sabía quién eras tú. Esto,-dije mientras nos señalaba a la altura del pecho a ambos- siempre ha sido algo entre tú y yo: Chat Noir y Ladybug. Solo si acaso lo saben, además, nuestros kwamis y el maestro Fu. Nunca quise que él lo supiere. No te expondría ante él. Y llámame bobo pero… quiero que si algún día te llega a conocer sea porque eres la gran diseñadora que tanto deseas ser… o porque quiero presentarte ante él como algo más en el futuro y lo acepte…

-Adrien…-Susurró ella.

-Tú ahora eres mi hogar y todo lo que quiero y necesito.- Dije tomando un mentón y dándole un rápido y dulce beso en los labios para que entendiera mi mensaje.- Eres mi presente y mi futuro. Y el día en que mi padre llegue a estar en mi presente, quiero que sigas allí, conmigo, igual que ahora. Tengo que saber afrontarle a él y a otras cosas solo si quiero seguir adelante. Tú ya eres mi refugio y el lugar al que acudir siempre que estoy perdido; pero tampoco quiero exponerte a todas mis cargas si yo puedo o aprendo a cargar con ellas. Realmente si hubiera querido que me acompañaras hoy… pero necesitaba hacer eso solo.

-¿Pero sabes que realmente no estás solo no?- Me dijo igualmente con cariño.

-Lo sé- Aclaré imitando la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.-Para mi gran fuurrtuna tengo a una increíble mariquita siempre conmigo que me da suerte allá donde voy.

Ambos reímos de forma cómplice ante mi pequeña broma mientras frotaba su nariz con la mía. Realmente, fuera Marinette o Ladybug, esa chica siempre sabía sacarme una sonrisa hasta en los momentos más deprimentes. Era mi luz al final del túnel y mi esperanza; el refugio en el que resguardarme en plena tempestad hasta que apareciera el sol o el arco iris de fondo.


	10. Q de quiche

_**Capítulo 10 - Q de quiche**_

.

.

.

De entre las muchas habilidades que poseía Marinette, sin duda, la que más adoraba era su don para la cocina. ¿Sería cosa de sus padres o era un talento de ella misma? No lo sabía. Pero una cosa si tenía clara. Fuera cual fuera el origen de sus dotes culinarias, desde que empecé a probar, sobre todo, sus dulces durante nuestra época escolar, ya estaba perdido.

¿Adicto a sus postres? Eso sería quedarse corto.

Cuando empezó a preparar platillos especialmente para mí o cuando iba a escondidas a visitarla a su balcón como Chat Noir, ya con bandejas de dulces recién hechos preparados para compartir, no me podía resistir y no probar nada. Por desgracia, Nathalie en esa época empezó a notar "ciertos" desajustes en mi dieta como modelo, y tuve que ser más cuidadoso con lo que comía o en qué cantidades comía.

Pensaréis que eso era un problema, ¿verdad? Pues muy al contrario de lo esperado, no fue así. Algunas veces no terminaba de sorprenderme de lo atenta que resultaba ser a veces Marinette conmigo. Ella misma fue la que me ayudó a elaborar una dieta propia a mi gusto y variada con la que más tarde pude convencer a Nathalie para ampliar mi carta alimentaria. En esos casos resultaba muy conveniente tener como novia a una chica que se había creado toda la vida con unos padres que bien sabían sobre alimentos, o específicamente de postres, para no sobrepasarse.

Gracias a Marinette, también pude descansar de la ya tan acostumbrada fragancia a camembert que olía por donde quiera que fuera o entre cualquiera de mis pertenencias. Y no. Plagg nunca dejó ni dejará de amar y alimentarse de su tan estimado queso. Pero sí que se dejó mimar por la chica y extendió sus horizontes en cuanto a gustos alimentarios se refiere. Ahora, Tikki y yo ya no éramos los únicos en probar los croissants que Marinette preparaba en casa; sobre todo si estaban rellenos de mantequilla fundida. Plagg no se hartaba de repetir que era como si fuera también un tipo de queso distinto, pero fundido. ¿Resultado final? En muchas ocasiones las peleas por el olor a camembert entre Plagg y yo fueron sustituidas por las discusiones entre Tikki y Plagg sobre quién se había comido antes de tiempo los dulces de Marinette.

Con el paso del tiempo yo también tuve que aprender a cocinar. Aunque claramente, teniendo una ayuda como la suya, para orientarme en mis primeros pasos como "cocinillas", nada podía ir mal. O eso creía… Realmente los primeros intentos los hice sin ella y con la guía de sus padres cuando ocasionalmente iba a visitarlos. Algún desastre hubo en la cocina de la panadería de los Dupain, pero todo era compensado cuando veía la satisfacción y el gusto por el postre reflejado en el rostro de Marinette. Una vez empezamos a convivir, ya casados, Marinette se aseguró bien de que la casa entera no acabara en desastre en cuanto tuviera en mano bol y cuchara.

Ahora era un as en la cocina, especialmente con los postres. Y últimamente, tenía más de una oportunidad para darnos un capricho culinario. Aunque esto último era especialmente para ella, más que para mí…

-¡Ya llegué!- Gritó Marinette desde la entrada ingresando en la casa.

-¡Qué bien huele! ¿Qué es ese olor?- Se escuchó la voz de Tikki, la cual, en pocos segundos, saliendo fugaz del bolso de la azabache y atravesando el pasillo de la casa, llegó a la cocina, localizándome y sentándose al instante en mi hombro para observar con atención lo que hacía.

-No seas ansiosa Tikki- Dije dándole una pequeña probadita con el dedo de un poco de masa que me había sobrado a la hora de la elaboración.

-¿Por qué a ella la dejas probar y a mí no?- Reclamó entonces mi kwami desde la parte de arriba de mi cabeza de brazos cruzados.

-No te he dado a probar porque te he visto más de una vez probando todo lo que podías a escondidas Plagg. Bastante que te he dejado entrar conmigo a la cocina sin que esto acabe en desastre.- Las risas de Tikki fueron acompañadas de las de su portadora mientras aparecía bajo el portal de la entrada a la cocina.

-Realmente huele bien-Se expresó esta, acercándose a mí y dándome un fugaz beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Yo le respondí agarrándola de la cintura y besando una de sus sienes con cariño.- ¿Qué estás preparando, Adrien?-Preguntó curiosa, aunque mayormente intrigada.

-Pruébalo tú misma. Tú eres la experta.-Dije extendiéndole el bol de masa sobrante con una mano mientras que mi otra mano aún seguía firmemente abrazando su cintura. Ella la cató con un dedo, y tras unos segundos… me miró maravillada.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Es enserio? ¡¿Y casera?! Oh, eres un amor- Dijo poniéndose de puntillas para esta vez rodearme el cuello con sus brazos y darme un pequeño pico. Los kwamis habían volado hasta la encimera de la cocina mientras observaban con atención lo que se estaba cociendo en el horno.

-Cuando te llamé hoy a la oficina te escuché muy atareada. Sabes que no me gusta verte muy estresada, y especialmente ahora. Por eso, cuando me dijiste que se te antojó una de las quiche que tanto te hacía tu madre, no dude en salir un poco antes de la hora y prepararte una casera.

-Adoro las de mi madre. Pero sinceramente, prefiero más las tuyas. Has perfeccionado su receta. ¿Quién lo diría cuando empezaste a cocinar?- Dijo con burla.

-¿Lo dice la que acababa llenándome de harina las primeras veces que me enseñó?

-¡Tú empezabas las guerras de comida en la cocina!-Respondió divertida.

-Porque me encantan como acaban…-Susurré guasón en su oído causándole leves cosquillas y mientras se removía contra mía, rodeada entre mis brazos.

-Gato tonto…

-¡Adrien! ¿De qué has cocinado la quiche esta vez?-Interrumpió Tikki intentando adivinar por el olor el sabor de la quiche.

-Pues esta vez es mitad de salmón, mitad de espinacas- Contesté sin soltar el abrazo que mantenía a Mari pegada a mí.

-¡Qué bueno!-Dijo la azabache conforme y alegre besando mi mejilla.

\- Oye Mari, ¿no tendrás quizás antojo de camembert verdad? Creo que al bebé le encantaría.

-¿Lo dices por el bebé o por ti, gato tragón?- Dije con el ceño fruncido mirándolo de reojo mientras Tikki y Marinette disimulaban unas leves sonrisas ante el comentario del kwami negro.

-¿Cómo dudas de mí? Mi gusto es exquisito. Es normal que me interese porque el pequeño pruebe de todo.-Respondió con elocuencia y evadiendo mi pregunta dirigiéndose a Marinette.-Mari, tú si tienes antojo de queso no te cortes por este rubio-odia-quesos; que yo compartiré y comeré todo el queso que quieras contigo.-Exclamó entusiasmado ante la ida.

Yo, por otro lado, suspiré resignado solo ante el mero planteamiento de que aquello fuera en un futuro cercano realidad. Realmente empezaba a aborrecer el olor a queso. Si Marinette empezaba a tener antojos de ese tipo…

Apoyé apesadumbrado la frente sobre su hombro y acariciando su vientre mientras me abrazaba más a ella.

-Por lo que más quieras… Te haré todos los platillos del mundo o todas las quiches que quieras… Seré el chef más grande del mundo solo para ti… Pero no me pidas como antojo más queso para esta casa por favor…

Fueron inevitables las risas confidentes entre Tikki y Marinette tras mi comentario suplicante y la cara contrariada de Plagg por otro lado.

Durante aquel embarazo, antes de tener a Enma con nosotros, Marinette no llegó a tener esos antojos, como fue mi deseo. Pero más tarde sí que se dio el caso. Al no poder ejercer como héroes de Paris ya más una vez fuimos padres, entregamos nuestros miraculous y no pudimos volver a vivir momentos como aquellos, con Tikki y Plagg, durante los embarazos posteriores de Hugo y Louis. Extrañé en demasía las quejas de Plagg por queso y las risas y bromas con Tikki cuando Marinette me pedía cualquier tipo de comida como antojo, aunque especialmente cuando se trataba de queso.

Adoro todos y cada uno de los momentos que, gracias a Marinette, pude llegar a disfrutar en la vida. Ya fuera con o sin nuestros kwamis, ella me había dado la familia que siempre anhelé tener. Y por ello le estaría eternamente agradecido. Ella lo era todo para mí.


	11. P de patosa

**_Capítulo 11 - P de patosa_**

.

.

.

Marinette puede ser muchas cosas, pero curiosamente, desde que la conozco, siempre ha mostrado cierta torpeza según qué situaciones. O eso es al menos lo que me ha insinuado Nino en más de una ocasión.

¿El porqué de su despiste o torpeza? De eso ya no puedo estar seguro.

Usualmente se muestra firme y segura de sí misma. No hay motivo por el cuál dudarlo y una clara prueba de eso eran las distintas ocasiones en las que era capaz de rebatirle cualquier cosa a Chloe cuando hacía o decía algo indebido en clase. Su sentido de la justicia y la amistad eran algo realmente admirable de ella. Lo que realmente me intrigaba entonces era… ¿por qué actúa tan tímida entonces en algunas ocasiones?

Al principio, cuando nos empezamos a tratar, pensé que era por mí. Quizás podía sentirse incómoda al no conocerme tanto como a otros compañeros de su curso o tal vez porque aún seguí renuente a mantener una amistad conmigo por el asunto del chicle y mi amistad con Chloe. Pero con el tiempo pude darme cuenta de que no era así. Al igual que con los demás, siempre que he necesitado una ayuda o un consejo ella ha estado ahí para mí. Resulta una persona fácil con la que entenderse y hablar cuando no la inundaba la timidez y empezaba a tartamudeaba. Sin embargo, he de admitir que cuando eso ocurría Marinette podía resultar bastante divertida y entrañable.

Para mayor tortura mental mía, algunas actitudes, palabras o actos de Marinette me recordaban inevitablemente a Ladybug. Ambas, aunque desde puntos de vista distintos, me parecían algo enigmáticas. No podía negar que Marinette me agradaba. Y si algún día llegara a conocer la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, desearía que fuese alguien similar a ella en cuanto a forma de ser.

Plagg me comía el tarro con ello constantemente cuando salíamos en pandilla los amigos, pero… Realmente muchas veces me había preguntado qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera desarrollado sentimientos por Ladybug… Quizás, si hubiera sido así, Marinette me hubiera…

-¡Adribooo!

-¿Eh?

De golpe y porrazo, mis pensamientos se cortaron ante el abrazo brusco de Chloe para intentar besar mi mejilla para variar. La estimaba como amiga, pero era inevitable negar que a veces resultaba demasiado empalagosa. Si tan solo fuera así o algo más amable con los demás y no solo conmigo…

-Te he notado un poco distraído en clase; como si le estuvieras dando vueltas a algo, ¿qué sucede? –Cuestionó la rubia ciertamente intrigada y curiosa con la ceja alzada.

¿Tan raro estaba? Y en tal caso, ¿tanto se me notaba?

-N-no es nada Chloe. Solo ando pensando en las tareas y cosas que tengo pendientes…

-Jajaja tan responsable como siempre Adrien- Dijo cariñosa y con una sonrisa… intrigante para mi gusto- Nos vemos mañana entonces, ¡Adiós!-Dijo despidiéndose tal cuál tras unas palmaditas en mi mejilla y siendo seguida por Sabrina, siempre a su vera.

Ciertamente, ahora, en la entrada de la escuela, esperando a que llegue también mi limusina para recogerme, tal y como han hecho con Chloe, me doy cuenta de que realmente sí he estado comiéndome la cabeza con todo el asunto de Marinette; y desde el día de ayer especialmente. Era algo inevitable si me paraba a meditarlo con tranquilidad. Ayer durante la última pelea akuma que se había dado en el centro de la ciudad, pude visualizar con claridad y asombro a una centrada y preocupada Marinette ayudando a otros civiles a salir de vehículos y a refugiarse en lugares seguros mientras se esperaba mi llegada como Chat Noir y la de Ladybug. El nuevo villano de turno alzaba raíces enormes desde la tierra o el cemento, arrasando con coches y con todo aquello que se cruzara a su paso; podríamos describirle como un auténtico amante de las plantas pero con una tendencia "parcialmente" destructiva. Intervine en cuanto pude para prevenir daños, pero, la actuación de Marinette, pese al riesgo que corría de ser atacada al tender su mano para ayudar a otros, fue incluso más oportuna y tan sacrificada mientras me encargaba de distraer al akuma. Me resultó tan diferente ver esa faceta tan heroica de Marinette que resultaba imposible borrarla de mi mente.

Realmente había actuado como todo una heroína.

-¡No puedo!

-¡Claro que sí puedes!

-¡Que no Alya, que no puedo!

Un momento… ¿esas eran las voces de Alya y Marinette?

-¡Es tu oportunidad! ¿A qué estas esperando?

-¿A no palidecer en el intento?

-¡Pero Marinette!

Al parecer ambas chicas parecían enfrascadas en alguna discusión por la que parecían no ponerse de acuerdo. Al parecer no habían notado mi presencia, ni que las escuchaba desde el pie de la escalera de la escuela también. Aburrido ante la espera, y ante la ausencia de Nino para tener a alguien con quien hablar, me decanté por dirigirme a ellas.

-¡Alya, no puedo hablarle a…

-¡Ey chicas! Pensaba que ya os habríais ido.

-A-a-adrien…-Dijo con sorpresa ante mi aparición la azabache mientras me veía avanzar hasta ellas.

-Hola Adrien, sí, ya nos marchábamos. Solo estaba discutiendo algo con Mari… pero creo que has llegado en el momento oportuno.-Dijo mirando a la azabache de perfil aunque dándome la espalda a mí levemente.- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Adrien lo que hemos hablado Marinette? Creo que él te podrá responder mucho mejor que yo a tu "duda".-Dijo lo último con cierta diversión.

¿Fue impresión mía o Marinette se sonrojó ante el comentario de Alya?

-¡Alya!

-He de irme lo siento. Tengo que cuidar de mis revoltosas hermanas hoy. Ya sabes cómo son cuando les pierdo por un momento la pista. Ya me cuentas mañana cómo se ha resuelto "ese asunto", ¿sí?-Dijo afirmando su mochila a los hombros y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.- ¡Nos vemos chicos!

-¡E-e-espera! ¡Alya!- Reclamaba la azabache mientras la castaña bajaba presurosa las escaleras para marcharse.

-¡Adiós Alya!- Logré despedirme yo también de esta antes de que desapareciera de nuestra vista.

Después dirigí mi atención nuevamente hacia mi compañera y amiga de ojos azules. La retahíla de pensamientos que inundaban mi mente ya desde antes de despedirme de Chloe volvía a resurgir en mi subconsciente mientras la observaba con la mirada fija hacia donde había desaparecido la castaña. Parecía nerviosa y preocupada por algo, ¿inquiera tal vez?

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Marinette?- Cuestioné dudoso.

Sus claros iris se enfocaron en dirección hacia mí nuevamente. ¿Qué sería lo que estaría discutiendo con Alya y que la tenía tan alterada emocionalmente?

-¿Eh?- Dejó escapar confusa.

-Me refiero a lo que ha dicho Alya hace un momento.-Hice referencia para no perder el hilo de la conversación ante un más que probable despiste de ella.- Sí quieres preguntarme algo, puedes hacerlo sin problema. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Eh…bu-bueno…yo…

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunté preocupado al ver se tomaba su tiempo con pausas para intentar expresarse.

-No…Verás… Es solo un malentendido lo de hace un momento.-Intentó aclarar con las manos entrecruzadas y ¿tensa?- Hay… hay algo importante de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo… y no sabía como… como…

-Solo dime. No te preocupes. –Dije despreocupado y sonriéndole con una mano en el hombro para intentar calmarla un poco… ¿Qué rondaría por su mente para tenerla así?

-Yo… Adrien yo…

Y… el pitido de la limusina que me esperaba empezó a sonar desde la acera de la calle.

Tan repentino como sorpresivo fue aquello para ambos, tan pendientes el uno en el otro, que Marinette exclamó de la sorpresa y se asustó dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Cuidado!

No sé si fueron reflejos de gato o no, pero agradecí a la suerte en esa ocasión por haber sostenido a Marinette de un brazo y de la cintura antes de que cayera de espaldas por las escaleras.

-¿Todo bien?-La aparté levemente para asegurarme que no se hubiera torcido un tobillo o algo por el estilo. El movimiento había sido muy brusco y me había hecho falta tirar de ella con fuerza contra mí para incluso no caer con ella una vez la atrapé.

Hasta yo mismo me había asustado al ver el rostro de Marinette, impotente y casi presintiendo su inevitable caída contra los escalones de la entrada escolar. Era irónico también que ella me hubiera ayudado a mí ayer contra el akuma poniendo a salvo a otra gente y ahora yo fuera el que la había ayudado a ella impidiendo su caída. Sinceramente, todo aquello me hacía sentir un poco más satisfecho conmigo mismo. Le había devuelto a mí manera el favor, aunque eso ella nunca lo llegaría a saber.

-Eh… yo… gra…muy… yo… e-estoy bien, gracias- Intentó agradecerme después con la cabeza gacha y abrazándose a sí misma. Debía haberse llevado un gran susto.

-No es nada- Contesté sin apartar una de mis manos de su brazo, el cual aún sentía temblar.

-¡Adrien! ¡Es hora de irnos, tienes sesión de fotos!- Dijo entonces Nathalie desde lejos a nuestras espaldas junto al coche. Su expresión me dejaba ver claramente que corría prisa y que no me detuviera en otras cosas…

Resoplé resignado viendo después a Marinette, quién parecía haber escuchado con claridad y atención el llamado de la asistente de mi padre.

-Lo siento Marinette. Tengo que irme, ¿te importa si hablamos de lo que quieres en otra ocasión?- Me disculpé esta vez sí apartando mi mano y agitando algunos cabellos de mi nuca apenado.

-No…- Pausó un segundo, pensativa, para después mirarme fijamente y más calmada.-No importa… No era nada importante tampoco… Gracias de todas maneras…- Me respondió de vuelta con una sonrisa agradable.

-Está bien. Regresa con cuidado a casa. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Marché entonces y luego ingresé seguido de Nathalie en la limusina despidiéndome con la mano de Marinette, aún de pie al final de las escaleras.

Dentro del auto no pude evitar reprimir una leve sonrisa, divertido ante los diferentes actos que realizaba o las formas de ser de Marinette. Realmente aún seguía siendo un enigma para mí. Podía llegar a ser una chica despistada, torpe o patosa cuando algo se le dificultaba… pero era alguien tan excepcional y de gran corazón que era capaz de cualquier cosa por las personas que le importaban.

La chica que había visto actuar ayer como Chat Noir me había maravillado…

Definitivamente, si Ladybug fuera bajo la máscara como Marinette, o si no me hubiera fijado en Ladybug nunca… Me habría enamorado de ella con el tiempo…

De eso podía estar prácticamente seguro…


	12. O de orgullosa

_**Capítulo 12 - O de orgullosa**_

.

.

.

-Admítelo, bugaboo.

La vi sonreír despectiva y divertida.

-¿El qué quieres que admita, Chat?- Respondió con ironía

-Que soy el que da vida a este dúo, ¿no crees? ¿Qué sería de ti sin mi humor gatuno para alegrarte el día frente a un akuma si no?

-Sería muuucho más rápido el trabajo. Eso te lo garantizó.-Soltó locuaz y divertida la azabache saltando al siguiente edificio.

-No puedes evadir la verdad, ¿cierto my lady?- Dije imitando su salto tras ella divertido ante sus evasivas.

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad? – Me miró de perfil con una sonrisa ladeada y las manos posadas en las caderas.

-My lady, ¿te diviertes a mi costa?- Dejé caer imitando esta vez su postura e inclinándome hacia ella. La escuché reír levemente antes de devolverme a mi postura erguida con un dedo en mi nariz.

-Admite tú esto Chat. Si te diera la razón en cada cosa que afirmas o que ensalzas sobre ti mismo, tu propio ego te aplastaría como el puño de un Stone Heart.

-¡Oye! Prometiste que no recordaríamos ese día. Ambos metimos la pata hasta el fondo aquella vez.-Dije con berrinche casi y cruzándome de brazos.

-¿No son los gatos los que tienen patas y no las mariquitas?

-Ja Ja… qué graciosa Ladybug.-Respondí con sarcasmo.

-Vale que no fue nuestro mejor día, y más teniendo en cuenta que fue el primero. Soy consciente de que era la primera que estaba muerta de miedo e insegura ante todo.-Aseguró distendida.- Pero has de reconocer que el hecho de que te atraparan esas figuras de piedra y te llevaran de un lado a otro como muñeca de trapo es gracioso.

¿Cómo se las apañaba esta chica para ganar siempre nuestras "amenas discusiones dialécticas"? Por muy locuaz que intentara mostrarme ante ella, había ocasiones en las que me dejaba sin argumentos. Era irremediable.

Era locuaz, astuta, inteligente, valiente y absolutamente… increíble.

Hace relativamente poco que empezamos con todo esto de ser los héroes de París. Aún me sonaba raro luchar contra villanos akumatizados o convivir con un kwami adora quesos. Y ella, por el contrario, parecía tan natural y relajada como pez en el agua a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

He de reconocer que había algo en toda esta locura de aventura que… me fascinaba. Era como romper la rutina en la que me había mantenido siempre: las veinticuatro horas del día encerrado en casa. Me sentía suelto, liberado y más yo mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo a pesar de la carga que reposaba sobre mis hombros como héroe

Pero si había algo que me encantaba, especialmente, de todo aquello, y cada día más, era la chica junto a mí… Ya fuera para pasar tiempo con ella o para conocerla más…

Cada escapada de casa o de mis deberes para salvar París, patrullar o compartir ciertos momentos con ella valía la pena…

Ella era absolutamente…

Era…wuaaa…

…

¿Fascinante?

¿Prodigiosa?

Las palabras se quedaban cortas para describirla…

-Tuve que utilizar tu propio bastón para liberarte aquella vez. Y si llevásemos la cuenta de cuantas han sido las veces que he salvado tu trasero gatuno de un akuma, creo que tu orgullo masculino no lo aguantaría.-Dijo, aún más divertida, la chica, haciendo que enumeraba con sus dedos todo lo enunciado anteriormente.

Por unos segundos había perdido el hilo de la conversación, contemplándola y dejándome llevar por el mar de pensamientos que ella provocaba en mí.

-Soy la carnada perfecta atrayendo a los villanos para que no resultes afectada, my lady. Digamos que es un encanto natural por el que nadie se me puede resistir. ¿Es un delito ser encantador?-Dije intentando salir del paso ante sus palabras sagaces.

-¿Y no será que tu mala suerte de gato negro afecta a los akumas, tal vez?

-Elemental, mi querida lady. Ellos se llevan mi mala suerte consigo porque no tienen a una mariquita de acompañante que les traiga buena suerte, como sí es mi caso.

Tras una leve reverencia teatral, me quedé embobado por unos segundos viéndola sonreír divertida y aguantando la risa. Su alegría y humor resultaba hasta contagioso. Le guiñé un ojo, igualmente con humor, y reí cortamente junto a ella.

Cuando se detuvieron nuestras ganas de reír, me miró con una expresión que me resultó difícil de interpretar. Seguía sonriendo, aunque había algo en ella que denotaba más confianza y seguridad. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en su mirada.

-Quizás tengas razón en algo Chat…

-¿Eh? ¿En qué?-Pregunté esta vez curioso por su respuesta.

Me sonrió de forma enigmática y después me dio la espalda para seguir saltando por los edificios colindantes.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera Ladybug!

-¡Atrápame si puedes gatito!

-¡No has contestado a mi pregunta!-Reclame impulsándome con ayuda de mi bastón para alcanzarla antes. Avanzaba bastante en distancias largas con su yo-yo.

-¿¡No creerías que admitiría tan fácilmente darte la razón en algo, verdad?!-Dijo con una mano junto a la boca para que la escuchara claramente a pesar de la distancia que empezaba a distanciarnos.

¡Narices! Sí que era rápida.

-Hace un momento te lo dije. No dejaré que tu ego te aplaste.-Exclamó.

-¿Es por lo de mis chistes de gato? ¿O porque adoras mi compañía, my lady? –No paraba de formular preguntas mientras la perseguía y escuchaba las risas de ella ante mis intentos por adivinar lo que quiso decirme.

-¿Qué tan lento eres, chaton?-Insinuó con burla intentando darme esquinazo al balancearse por una nueva bocacalle con su yo-yo.

-¿No quieres que me aplaste mi ego? ¿O lo que realmente quieres es que no te aplaste tu orgullo al darme la razón, bugaboo?- Repliqué sin dar nuestra conversación anterior por acabada.

¿Se habría referido a que ella sí era mi amuleto de la suerte? ¿O a que yo era verdaderamente… encantador?

…

¡Agh!

¡¿Y cómo demonios ella podía revolucionar mi mundo con tan poco y sin esfuerzo?!

Apenas la conocía. Éramos unos extraños, tanto para uno como para el otro. Pero a pesar de todo, la confianza y la naturalidad entre ambos era increíblemente ciega e inevitable respectivamente. Me asombraba cada aspecto suyo con el que mis ojos se hacían incapaces de separar su atención de ella.

Entre bromas y pullas entre ambos, seguimos recorriendo como tantas otras veces la ciudad de las luces y el amor.

¡Qué ironía que entre tanta aventura y locura… acabara enamorándome de aquella fantástica, indomable y orgullosa chica!


	13. N de novia

_**Capítulo 13 - N de novia**_

.

.

.

¡Había ganado el campeonato de esgrima!

¡Al fin!

¿Que por qué digo "al fin"?

Porque estaba deseando que acabara el dichoso campeonato más que propiamente ganarlo.

Para asegurarse de que no hubiera distracciones en mi preparación previa y durante este evento, Marinette me había confiscado el miraculous haciéndose así cargo por una temporada de mi kwami hasta que hubiera acabado.

Eso provocó ciertas limitaciones y malestar en mi rutina y me habían tenido casi en ansiedad por bastante tiempo. Fue tal el punto que tuve que suplicarme en más de una ocasión a Marinette para que me lo devolviera antes de tiempo.

¿Motivos?

Primero, la ausencia de Plagg me hizo sentirme más solo que nunca. ¡Extrañé hasta su apestoso olor a queso camembert las 24 horas del día! No era lo mismo asistir a clases o a actividades rutinarias sin pausa sin alguna de las típicas burlas de mi kwami para hacerme todo un poco más ameno.

Segundo, si por mi agenda ya no tenía tiempo para estar con Marinette, ahora tenía menos tiempo que nunca. Mi reciente costumbre por ir a visitarla en las noches como Chat Noir y así estar más tiempo juntos se cortó al mismo tiempo que me quitó mi miraculous. Tanto sin ella como sin Plagg, muchos de los recuerdos de mi vida antes de ser Chat Noir y de conocerlos a ambos de sobrepasaron en el silencio de mi habitación.

Tercero, al pasar más tiempo solo, me dejaba llevar mucho por mis pensamientos. Y por esta razón, mis inseguridades también se incrementaban. Por mucho que fuera el tiempo que lograra pasar con Marinette o con Alya y Nino en la escuela o fuera de ella, nunca se sentía que el tiempo era suficiente. Temía perder la distancia que tenía con los que quería debido a mi estilo de vida más que nunca.

Cuarto, mis celos posesivos hacia Marinette se vieron incrementados de una manera tal que hasta yo mismo llegaba a sorprenderme. He de admitir que en más de una ocasión, al tener tiempo libre, me escapaba como Chat Noir para ver a Marinette desde lejos en su habitación haciendo sus tareas u otras labores. Ver, en la escuela, y en los ensayos de esgrima cuando iba a verme, cómo captaba la atención de otras personas, y especialmente de otros chicos, me tenía crispado como un gato arisco, nunca mejor dicho. Nino y sus pullas constantes en clase cuando veíamos a algún chico fuera de nuestra clase hablar con Marinette o preguntarle algo fueron la gota que derramaba el vaso. ¿Y lo peor? ¡Es que Marinette, divertida con aquello, se aprovechaba de la situación tomándome el pelo! No sabía si reír con ella ante mi actitud o tirarme de los pelos.

Antes de hoy, de la última ronda en la competición, pude interceptarla y tomarla por sorpresa. Me deseo ánimos y suerte. Aunque no faltaron ciertas bromas o indirectas entre ambos además de un beso que me dejó como siempre anhelante de más.

Hoy le había prometido que le tendría una sorpresa, y de hecho la tenía. Debía ser un día especial para ambos, y me iba a asegurar de que así fuera.

Después de la ceremonia de premiación y la celebración con los amigos, entre vítores y halagos, Marinette se acercó apoyándose contra mi pecho para besarme en la mejilla y metió, disimuladamente, mi anillo, al fin, entre los bolsillos de mi ropa.

Al sentirlo, deseé con todas mis ganas transformarme para secuestrarla y llevarla conmigo a cualquier lado para estar solos. Pero me contuve, y me limité a susurrarle que me esperara en la noche. Ella simplemente rio divertida.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que le esperaba.

Ya lo tenía todo pensado con antelación y, de esta, cierta mariquita no se me iba a escapar.

Me iba cobrar cierta venganza por su parte… aunque de una manera… peculiar.

Por supuesto, a Plagg no le faltó queso alguno como recibimiento cuando estuvimos por fin solos. Realmente le extrañaba. Aunque volviera a vivir con su olor a queso curado era verdaderamente agradable no pasar tanto tiempo entre esas cuatro paredes. De manera sorprendente, Marinette no había tenido, al parecer, ningún problema con él y sus costumbres alimentarias. Tendría que hacerle confesarme su secreto o agradecérselo de cualquier manera en otra ocasión. Cada día no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Una de las cosas que más me gustó de las que me reveló mi kwami como confesión es que durante todo aquel tiempo ella había ido a visitarme frecuentemente como Ladybug, sin que yo lo supiera, para saber cómo me iba o si me sentía bien con toda la presión y el estrés que llevaba encima.

Eso me conmovió.

Más tarde, salí con cierto tiempo de sobra para llevar a cabo mi plan…

…

Con todos los detalles ultimados, esperé pacientemente, recién entrada la noche, tras su tejado para verla salir a su balcón. Divertido me limité a observarla, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando detectarme con su mirada como si de un radar se tratara. Lucía ropa cómoda y simple además de sus típicas coletas.

Cuanto había anhelado por volver a revivir esto como Chat Noir…

No niego que también me encantaban las veces que ella iba a visitarme; porque al fin y al cabo, todos los momentos que pasaba con ella eran únicos e inmejorables. Pero realmente extrañaba ser yo quien le daba ciertas sorpresas al visitarla, gastarle bromas, o compartir deliciosas comidas preparadas por ella mientras tonteábamos viendo figuras en el firmamento uniendo estrellas.

Cuando la vi apoyarse en el balcón, resignada y esperándome aún, me decidí a acercarme, aunque poco a poco, lenta y silenciosamente. Y en el momento menos esperado, detrás de ella y a simples milímetros de distancia de su oído, conteniendo la respiración…

-Bug out…

Y le arrebaté sus pendientes, usando ambas manos y escondiéndolas en los bolsillos de mi traje, dando un paso hacia atrás apartándome así de la posible fiera que iba a estallar.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó entre confusa y asustada-¿Chat?- Pasando a incrédula y ofendida.

-Tranquila bichito. Te los devolveré cuando acabe la noche. Será solo temporal.

-Chat Noir, esto no es gracioso.-Empezó a decir crispada y no tan divertida.-Devuélveme mi miraculous.

-¿No sienta bien, eh?

-¿A qué viene esto? ¿Es un reclamo? ¿Una venganza?-Intentó buscarle una explicación a mi comportamiento, intentando acercarse a mí. Mientras, yo la esquivaba hasta saltar, subiéndome a la chimenea de su tejado, lejos de su alcance.

-Si fuera así me encargaría de cuidar a Tikki durante tooodo el tiempo en que tú has estado cuidando de Plagg; cosa, que ya de ante mano, tengo que agradecerte. No hace más que mandarte halagos, my lady. Aunque no me hacen falta para saber lo miauravillosa que eres.

-Me alegra que tu humor gatuno haya vuelto, pero quiero mis aretes de vuelta, Adrien Agreste…-Dije con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas que adore, siendo fruto de mi comentario anterior.

-¿Sabes que te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas Marinette?-La piqué.

-¡A-Adri-…Chat!-Reclamó furiosa como pudo.

-Y cuando tartamudeas también, ¿lo sabías?-Repliqué divertido.

-Baja de ahí ahora mismo, ¡gato ladrón!-Reclamó señalando el suelo.

-Miauch, ¡eso dolió!-Dije fingiendo dolor en el pecho para sonreír burlón después.-Pero, ¿me puedes culpar de robar tu corazón? Sí es así, adoraría ese título.

Disfrutando de haberla dejado por unos segundos sin palabras, bajé finalmente y, una vez frente a ella, agarré sus muñecas con mis manos contra mi pecho y la besé con fuerza y entrega. Poco a poco pareció volver en sí al aflojar la tensión en sus manos, y una vez liberé una de ellas acarició la parte de mi rostro no cubierta y mi cabello revuelto.

Extrañaba sus caricias a más no poder…

-Te extrañé…-Susurré después en un suspiro.

Ella rió queda.

-Me has visto hoy y estoy contigo todos los días en clase…

-Pero no es lo mismo…- Me quejé igualmente apoyando mi frente en la suya.

-Lo sé…

Con un suspiro, me aparté un segundo besando su frente y la arrastré conmigo de vuelta hacia la baranda.

-¿Qué haces Chat?-Rio incrédula viendo como me subía de cuclillas al soporte de hierro sin dejar de agarrar aún su mano.

-Te dije antes de la competencia que tenía algo muy especial preparado para esta noche, ¿no es cierto?-Respondí guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Vamos a celebrar tu victoria en otro lado?

-Más o menos…-Dije vagamente.-Si te lo digo, ya no será una sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué no me has dejado mis aretes para que te acompaaaa…-Su frase quedó inconclusa una vez la agarré estilo nupcial entre mis brazos y me preparé a punto de saltar.

-Ya te advertí que no escaparás de mí tan fácilmente, mariquita escurridiza.-Sentencié mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello y empezaba a saltar por los tejados de camino a mi destino.

Tuve que hacer más fuerte mi agarré cuando me impulsaba en distancias largas, como cuando saltaba de una rivera a otra del rio Sena, o cuando finalmente llegamos hasta los pies de la torre Eiffel y me impulsó hasta la terraza de arriba; lugar inaccesible para el público general.

Una vez llegados al lugar, la bajé con delicadeza.

-Mantén los ojos cerrados un momento más.-Le dije apartándome de ella unos segundos terminando de prepararlo todo.

-Esto me trae viejos recuerdos…-Dijo ella luego.-Solo nos falta André el heladero congelando a todos en París para interrumpir la noche.-Continuó divertida.

-Es irónico que lo menciones. Aunque te aseguro que esta vez… nadie nos interrumpirá.-Terminé por decir en susurro tras ella.-Puedes abrir los ojos.

Y finalmente se hizo la luz para ella. Me había dedicado a decorar el lugar especialmente tal y como aquella vez que curiosamente había rememorado Marinette momentos antes. En aquel tiempo todo fue planeado para tener un encuentro con Ladybug; pero ahora, con nuestras identidades y sentimientos desvelados, todo cobraba un sentido diferente. Las velas proporcionaban un calor y una luz diferente al lugar; más acogedor.

-Chat… Esto es… Absolutamente increíble.-Dijo maravillada girando sobre sus pies contemplando todos maravillada.-Es igual que aquella vez: las velas, los cojines y las…

Al voltearse hacía mí, me incliné hacia ella elegantemente con una rosa roja.

-¿No te había dicho alguna vez ya que el rojo es tu color?-Dije dejándola entre sus manos con delicadeza.

-Pero… hoy no voy de rojo…-Apenas murmuró.

-Pues tus mejillas no dicen lo mismo, my lady…-Susurré besando su mejilla con ternura.

Agachó la mirada con timidez y cohibida para después mirarme con amor colocándose, para mi sorpresa, y cortando un poco del tallo, la flor en su cabello.

-Todo esto es perfecto Adrien.-Dijo mirando hacia atrás por un instante para contemplarlo todo con sumo detalle. La noche parisina se cernía sobre ambos.- No sé cómo darte las gracias por semejante detalle.- La vi tensar un poco sus manos, llamando bastante mi curiosidad ante su motivo.- Debería de haber sido yo la que organizase algo para ambos y así celebrar tu victoria en el campeonato. En verdad te lo mereces…-Susurro lo último mientras tomaba mi mano con cariño y tanteaba con sus dedos el lugar donde yacía, después de tanto tiempo, mi anillo con la huella de gato.

Tragué pesado…

-Quizás haya algo que sí puedas hacer por mí…

Me miró sonriente y curiosa, tal y como era ella.

Sorprendentemente, no estaba nervioso. Ella había sido la primera que en alguna situación me lo había insinuado de manera directa. Pero quería hacer las cosas realmente bien con ella. Y aquella era la ocasión acepta para hacer lo que ya en su tiempo debí hacer… o más bien pedirle una vez le confesé mis sentimientos…

-Dime…

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng…-Dije sonriente, tomando con fuerza la mano con la que jugaba ella con mi anillo y acariciando su dorso con el pulgar. Podía sentir el roce y la suavidad de su piel a pesar del traje.- Sé que es un poco tarde para hacerlo de manera "oficial", pero… ¿Te gustaría ser… mi no…

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, gato tonto…

Y nuevamente en la noche… las palabras sobraban entre ambos con una simple mirada. El roce de sus labios sobre los míos, con una delicadeza tal que me nublaba el pensamiento, respondía a mi pregunta. Y sus ojos azules se conectaban con los míos, en una clara muestra más de amor mutuo y casi palpable.

Ahora podía respirar tranquilo y gritar a los cuatro vientos si lo quisiera… Porque tenía como novia a la chica más maravillosa del mundo.


	14. M de moda

_**Capítulo 14 - M de moda**_

.

.

.

No se puede describir a Marinette sin introducir la palabra "moda" en tu vocabulario.

¿A qué chica aspirante a diseñadora no?

Jamás, en ningún momento, he llegado a dudar de sus cualidades; y más en lo que se refiere al diseño. Su gran imaginación e ingenio le permitían crear cualquier cosa de una manera asombrosa. Cualquiera envidiaría esa destreza y soltura que poseía para crear lo que fuera; tanto unas simples gafas para Jagged Stone, con sus gustos fuera de lo común, como un bombín inspirado en un hombre amante de las palomas por el Trocadero.

Si ya aquello era en sus inicios como aspirante a diseñadora, ¿qué no haría cuando llegara alcanzar una posición como la de mi padre en el mundo del diseño? Porque tampoco cabía la posibilidad en mi cabeza de que Marinette no llegara a alcanzar su sueño de llegar a eso.

-Vamos Alya.-Reclamó la azabache a través del teléfono.- Sabes que no hubiera desaprovechado esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. A fin de cuentas, llevo fantaseando con ello prácticamente toda mi vida. Y lo sabes muy desde que nos conocemos.

Mi curiosidad felina y legendaria se activó al escuchar sus palabras mientras permanecía sentado en el sofá del salón de su casa. Sus padres se encontraban abajo en la panadería y nosotros nos habíamos quedado viendo una película hasta que ella recibió la llamada de su amiga y fue a contestar marchando a la cocina.

-¡Claro que no! Pudiendo hacerlo yo, ¿qué me impide no hacerlo?

"¿De qué estarán hablando?" me empecé a preguntar mientras me incorporaba del sofá poniendo en pausa la película intrigado para escuchar con atención.

-No permitiría que lo viera. Chafaría la sorpresa totalmente. Solo es cuestión de que organice bien mis horarios para que todo cuadre y así no me vea trabajando en él.

Al acercarme con precaución hacia la cocina, me apoyé levemente en el marco de la puerta mientras ella seguía metida en la conversación. Estando de espaldas no me notó. Me puse a pensar entonces en sus palabras...

¿En qué estaría trabajando para mantenerlo de forma tan secreta?

-Eh-eh... ¡esos detalles no te interesan!

¿Y ese tartamudeo? Me apostaba lo que sea a que se había sonrojado y no pude evitar reír en silencio para que no me descubriera.

-Por muy amiga mía del alma que seas no te pienso contar esos "detalles". Yo no te pido explicaciones de lo que haces tú con Nino, ¿no?

¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Qué clase de conversación estaban teniendo esas dos?

-Lo que me vaya a hacer o no para mi noche de bodas no se lo voy a contar ni a ti, ni a Chloe ni a nadie. Prefiero guardarme esos detalles para mí y mi futuro ma-ma...

Y el pastel se descubrió al girarse sobre sus pies y contemplarme, portando una sonrisa lobuna ante su última declaración al teléfono...

-¡¿Marinette?!-Escuché los reclamos de Alya hacia "mi prometida" desde el celular aún pegado a su oreja.

-Te-te-tengo que colgarte Alya, hablamos luego.-Dijo lo más rápido que pudo cuando dejó de trabarse y colgando la llamada sin perder contacto visual conmigo.

-Así que... estas trabajando en algo "especial", ¿eh mari?

-¡No te me acerques Agreste!-Declaró insegura a medida que yo me acercaba a ella con picardía y su sonrojo alcanzaba la tonalidad de un tomate.

-¿Qué tanto guardas con recelo, que no quieres que me entere?-Pregunté con curiosidad abrazándola por la cintura y apoyándola contra el mármol.

-No te interesa, gato metiche...-Reclamó casi con un berrinche y golpeándome con un puño de manera vaga contra el pecho.

-Si tiene algo que ver con "nuestra luna de miel", creo que soy el prrrincipal interesado en saber, ¿no crees?-Susurré contra su oído mordiéndole después el lóbulo. Mi imaginación me estaba llevando por unos caminos poco "convencionales" en aquellos momentos mientras me apoyaba en el mármol y apretaba mis puños conteniendo las ganas de lanzarme contra su cuello dejando un reguero de besos.

-¡Adrien!-Suspiró ella con gusto, pero poco después golpeándome en el pecho con una mano y acunando mi rostro con la otra.- En cualquier momento pueden subir mis padres y...-Empezó a reclamar ella.

-Y no pasaría nada porque te vieran besándote con tu "prometido" en la cocina...-Respondí apegándome más a ella con una mano en la cintura, y esta vez sí robarle un beso en el cuello sintiéndola inquieta pero gustosa del contacto.

-¡Cómo te gusta presumir de ser "mi prometido"! –Dijo divertida mientras le empezaba a dar cosquillas el roce de mis labios y se removía entre mis brazos...

-No más que lo que te gusta a ti cuando te hago...

-¡Adrien Agreste!-Exclamó impidiendo entre risas e incrédula que acabar con mi frase.

-¿Sabes que adoraría más que el que me llames por mi nombre completo? Que yo pudiera llamarte Marinette Agreste.

-Ansioso,-Me respondió sonrojada pero dándome un corto beso como recompensando rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.- ¿No he aceptado ya casarme contigo? ¿Qué más quieres?

-¿Tenerte ya en el altar con un anillo puesto en el dedo?-Respondí mientras ella no dejaba de sonreír- ¿O quizás disfrutar de esa "misteriosa" sorpresa que me tienes preparada para la noche de bodas?

-No pienso decirte nada, así que no te molestes ni insistas- Dijo resolutiva con un pequeño empujón para apartarse por fin de mí y de mis juegos en dirección hacia el salón.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que trae mala suerte para la boda, y bastante tenemos ya con el hecho de que uno de los dos que se casa sea un gato negro.-Rio lo último mientras se lanzaba al sillón de nuevo y volvía a reproducir la película.

-¡Oye! Se supone que no creías en mi mala suerte de gato negro. Además, eso no explica la razón por la que no me quieres hablar del tema,-Reclamé sentándome a su lado con un brazo tras sus hombros- ¿Por qué dices que trae mala suerte para la boda?

-¿Acaso no se supone que el novio no pude ver ni saber nada del vestido de la novia antes de la boda?-Contestó tocando con diversión su dedo índice en mi nariz.

-¿Tu vestido?-Solté sorprendido ante su respuesta.

-Sé que me dijiste que tu padre podía hacérmelo o que podía pedirle consejo para escoger uno. Pero ya lo hablé con él el otro día y aceptó mi petición de dejarme confeccionar mi propio vestido y los complementos.-Tras decir esto se sentó sobre mi regazo y beso mi mejilla mirándome con mimo.- Me has tenido por demasiado tiempo loca por ti, y eso implica, por supuesto, tener fantasías en las que esperaba que este día llegara.-Sonreí como bobo antes sus palabras abrazándola- ¿No esperarás que, encantándome la moda y confeccionar prendas, vaya a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sorprenderte el día de nuestra boda, y "después", con una confección mía y propia?

-Está bien.-Asumí sin dejar de sonreír perdido en su mirada pícara y divertida ahora.- Frenaré mi curiosidad hasta entonces. Aunque no te aseguro nada. Me encanta ver tus nuevas creaciones, y más si esta tiene tanto valor y puede que te inspires en mí.

-Cállate ya bobo- Dijo para besarme después y callarme definitivamente, consiguiéndose así continuar con la película. Era la manera más efectiva y perfecta de hacerme callar.

Y, como en aquel entonces ya sabía, no niego que el día de nuestra boda, cuando la vi de camino hacia el altar y frente a mí, me maravilló en todos los sentidos inimaginables.

¿Talento para la moda?

Ja...

Para eso y más...


	15. L de Ladybug

**_Capítulo 15 - L de Ladybug_**

.

.

.

-¿Esto no puede ir a peor, verdad?

-¡Deja de quejarte y haz algo Chat Noir!

Las voces a coro me produjeron un escalofrío aterrador, y no pude nada más que mirar con pavor en todas direcciones.

-¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga bichito? Ahora mismo siento que estoy viendo doble, ¡y más si no paráis!

Y es que no era para menos, si la villana que estábamos enfrentando tenía la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier persona que esta quisiera; una habilidad, por más, muy indicada y oportuna para luchar contra nosotros. Su akuma fue debido al rechazo sufrido por el papel protagónico de la obra que se estrenaba hoy en el teatro.

Esa tarde había asistido a lugar con mucho entusiasmo en compañía de Nino, Alya y Marinette. Gracias al concurso televiso de talentos en el que había participado mi amigo DJ, le otorgaron como premio al finalizar este un pase libre para cualquiera de los espectáculos que se celebran en París durante todo un año. Y para celebrarlo, los cuatro logramos acordar una fecha para ir todos juntos a ver alguno de los eventos.

Realmente tenía muchas ganas de ir y quedar, como pocas veces, en pandilla con mis amigos. Había tenido que asistir a lugar por mi cuenta en limusina y no con ellos para evitar llamar demasiado la atención; aunque fue una cosa que más tarde he agradecido para ir a transformarme en Chat Noir más rápido. A veces no resultaba demasiado bueno ser una figura pública; o lo que es lo mismo, aparecer como icono de las revistas de mi padre en cualquier parte. Aún recordaba todos los problemas por los que tuvimos que pasar Marinette y yo la primera vez que fui al cine con alguien. Mas, ahora que lo pensaba, es curioso que aquello también acabara, como hoy, en un akuma…

-¡Chat Noir, atácala con tu bastón!

-¡No! ¡Solo quítale el maldito yo-yo!

-¿Eh? De una en una por favor mis queridas damas; os aseguro que hay gato de sobra para ambas…

De repente se hizo el silencio, y como si hubiese pasado, por delante de nosotros, un matojo como en las películas del oeste, ambas féminas, incrédulas y con los ojos en blanco, se dijeron entre sí:

-¿Es enserio?

-¿Cómo pudo…?

-¿Ser tan "oportuno"?-Dijo una haciendo comillas con los dedos en el aire.

-¡Exacto!-Exclamó la otra en respuesta y entusiasta.

-Emm… my lady, ¿a qué esa acti…

-¡A ti Chat! ¡A TI!-Exclamaron ambas "Ladybugs" al unísono asustándome con su tono serio y por la extraña sintonía entre villana-heroína.

-Eh… Debo decir que… esto… se siente raro, my lady… -Intenté expresarme confundido e intimidado con sus miradas sobre mí- … y no es precisamente como el paraíso ideal que una vez me imagine cuando sucedió algo como esto la vez que enfrentamos a Timebreaker.

-¡Quieres concentrar…

Pero el reclamo de Ladybug quedó en el aire tras ser empujada de una patada por su doble hacia el palco de butacas desde el escenario en donde nos hallábamos discutiendo y peleando.

-¡Ladybug!

-En fin, visto que el lindo gatito se preocupa por su bichito, no me dañaras si sigo siendo "Ladybug", ¿no? –Dijo aproximándose hacia mí mientras yo me posicionaba con mi bastón listo para la pelea si usaba su yo-yo.

-Tú no serías Ladybug ni aunque tuvieras los auténticos miraculous de ella.-Manifesté firme y seguro de mis palabras.

-¿Ah, no? Quizás cuando tenga los prodigios de ambos en mi poder empieces a dudar de ello, héroe de pacotilla.

-No eres más que otra impostora, tal y como lo fueron ya Copy Cat, Antibug o Volphina. Solo quieres ser como los demás, pero no lo eres. Cada uno es como es y no puedes cambiar eso. No puedes ser alguien que no eres aunque vistas o actúes como él.

-¡Silencio!-Gritó furibunda empezando a rotar el yo-yo para atacarme mientras yo me defendía con mi bastón y la esquivaba.-¡Entrégame tu prodigio por las buenas o será por las malas?

-Pues, si tengo que elegir, elijo la mala. A fin de cuentas,-Me expresé con un tono burlón para fastidiarla y distraerla.- soy un gato negro y estos atraemos a la mala suerte… literalmente…

Tras mis últimas palabras, alargué mi bastón alzándome hasta el lugar donde se colocaban los focos del escenario y, de una patada, golpeé uno de ellos provocando que casi aplastara a la villana.

-¡Ah!-Gritó de espanto y sorpresa antes de poder lograr esquivarlo a tiempo.

Una nube de polvo y astillo se empezó a levantar por la zona del escenario creando confusión en la villana. Y yo, aprovechando esos segundos de ventaja, me dirigí hacia la zona de asientos donde me pareció haber perdido de vista a my lady.

-¡Ladyb… auch!

Estando de cuclillas sobre el filo de una de las butacas, la chica a la que estaba buscando me tiró de la cola desde su escondite provocando mi caída de culo junto a ella y un fuerte chichón en la cabeza al golpearme con uno de los posabrazos.

-Sush… Buena distracción, minino. Estoy bien pero ahora tenemos que planear un plan si no queremos que nos confunda más con sus transformaciones. Con tanto cambio no puedo ver con claridad donde está el akuma.

-Pero… Sería algo tonto, ¿no crees?- Concluí contemplando su mirada confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú misma lo has dicho. En todo este tiempo peleando con ella no ha parado de cambiar de forma: se mezcló entre el público, se convirtió en alguno de los actores, confundiéndonos hasta logré sacarlos a todos mientras la enfrentabas, y ahora se transforma en ti o en mí. Yo soy ella y procuraría no llevar encima un objeto que no pueda cambiar junto conmigo para que me arrebates mis poderes.

-Es cierto Chat… Eso quiere decir que puede que sea como con Dark Owl y no porte consigo el aku…

-¡Os atrapé!-Alzó la voz la villana sobre nuestras cabezas, ahora convertida en "Chat Noir" y dispuesta a golpearnos con un bastón.

Ambos saltamos a tiempo en direcciones opuestas esquivando el ataque por los pelos.

-¡No escapéis! Soy un gato mimoso que no araña.-Respondió con burla la akumatizada.

-¡Es enserio! Primero Copy Cat, ¡¿y ahora esto?!- Reclamé indignado.

-¿Celoso de que te roben el protagonismo, minou?

-Por muy bien que me imites, ¡nunca serás igual de buena que el auténtico!- Sentencié lanzándome contra ella.

-¡Miau! ¡El gato sacó las garras! Veamos quién las tienes más afiladas.-Se carcajeó esta dispuesta a iniciar la contra hacia él.

-¡Lucky Charm!

Dándole tiempo a Ladybug para usar su objeto encantado, tomé mi bastón con firmeza y entre saltos y saltos empecé a combatir contra el akuma chocando nuestros aceros casi como si se tratara de una pelea de esgrima. Lo bueno es… que yo tenía más experiencia…

Con un giro de muñeca y una zancadilla en el aire, le arrebaté su arma y lo tiré contra el suelo colocándome encima con una pierna sobre su torso.

-Ya te dije que un impostor-manifesté amenazando su cuello con mi bastón y con el otro falso apoyado a hombro- nunca supera o siquiera iguala al original.

-¡Chat! Si era parte del elenco de actores su akuma puede que esté en uno de los camerinos. ¡Voy para allá!- Gritó a mis espaldas mientras la veía marcharse entre bambalinas con un martillo en mano.

-¿Un martillo?-Expresé con duda.- ¿Vamos a hacer bricolaje?

Aunque realmente fue un momento muy malo e inoportuno para dudar. Pues mi pequeña confusión ocasionó mi despiste y este a su vez que la villana se librara de mí. Con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, uno de los bastones que aún tenía entre mis manos desapareció junto con la misma villana entre una espesa y oscura miasma. Tenso ante su repentina desaparición y al no ver o notar la presencia de esta con otra transformación, agarré con firmeza mis bastón girándolo en mi mano como escudo defensivo en caso de ataque y después me dispuse a seguir los pasos de Ladybug por si necesitaba mi ayudo.

Desgraciadamente, tropecé con algo corriendo por el pasillo central de butacas y caí de boca perdiendo al mismo tiempo mi bastón entre alguno de los asientos. Sin pausa, y cuando me disponía a girarme o incorporarme, algo o más bien alguien de rodillas se colocó sobre mí y amarró sobre mi cabeza mis brazos cruzados. Estaba inmovilizado. Y lo peor, ¡es que la villana se había vuelto alguien invisible para que no la viera venir!

-¡Maldición!-Exclamé impotente y removiéndome por bajo imaginando las intenciones del akuma. Escuché una leve risa segundos después y cuando empecé a sentir que mi anillo se movía entre mis dedos empecé a temblar de impotencia y miedo.

-No, no, nooooo…

-Quizás después de todo si eras un gato con mala suerte.-Oí decir a la villana temiendo ya el final.

Sin embargo…

Y como si se tratara de un milagro…

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!

El grito de Ladybug se sintió de lejos, por entre los camerinos del backstage. Al notar varias columnas de mariquitas apareciendo mágicamente por el lugar, arreglándolo todo a su paso, suspiré más calmado.

La villana aflojó su agarre sobre mí y poco a poco su transformación fue desapareciendo acabando con todo al fin.

-¿Qué-qué pasó?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunté estando junto a ella y ambos aún de rodillas en el suelo.- Has sido víctima de Hawkmoth, pero Ladybug capturó el akuma y todo acabó bien.-Dije para intentar calmar su estado de confusión y nerviosismo.

-Yo…yo solo quería que valoraran mi trabajo… Realmente quería ese papel… Pero no quería que otras personas sufrieran por mi deseo egoísta…

-¿Por qué egoísta?- Cuestioné extrañado.

-Querer cumplir tu sueño de actuar e interpretando a alguien que te entusiasma no tiene por qué ser un deseo egoísta.- Contestó de vuelta y por mí Ladybug, reapareciendo sobre el escenario y acercándose a ambos mientras nos incorporábamos.

-Ladybug…-Susurró la chica con pena y vergüenza.

Nunca terminaría por acostumbrarme a aquello. Las muecas y expresiones de pesadez, angustia e impotencia de las víctimas de un akuma me retorcían el estómago por dentro ante la imposibilidad de no poder hacer nada por ellos. No al menos hasta encontrar a Hawkmoth y hacerle pagar por todo el daño causado a todas esas personas inocentes. Ellas no tenían la culpa de sentirse tristes, furiosas o inseguras en algún momento de su vida. Nadie era perfecto y todos teníamos nuestros momentos de debilidad… Yo el primero…

Hawkmoth era el verdadero culpable de todo junto con sus deseos egoístas; no ellos…

-No dejes que algo como esto te derrumbe. Quizás hoy no ha sido tu día, pero mañana será un nuevo día y te aseguro que, si te lo propones, seguro puedes conseguir lograr todo lo que te propongas. –Dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa cariñosa y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.- Entre nosotros, te confesaré algo. –Dejó caer de forma cómplice.- Aun estando akumatizada, debo admitir que tus imitaciones nuestras fueron muy buenas.

-Me molesta admitirlo por la parte que me toca,-Respaldé luego- pero cuando imitaste a my lady pensé realmente estar viendo doble. Eso sí, si vuelvo a ser amenazado, como hoy, por los ladybugs como vosotras, no creo que salga puuurrfecto o entero.

Mi humor gatuno rompió un poco el hielo, logrando no solo que la chica afectada se viera más animada, sino que Ladybug también riera sonoramente. ¿Sería demasiado notable después mi sonrisa de bobo contemplándola?

-Por muy buena que sea, creo que jamás podré superar a los originales.-Sonrió animada finalmente la chica.-Ladybug, Chat Noir… Muchas gracias por todo y perdón por los inconvenientes que haya podido causar. A partir de hoy voy a dar lo mejor de mí Ladybug, y voy a conseguir lo que me proponga y más.

Tras sus palabras de agradecimiento, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para finalmente girarse y marcharse del lugar justo cuando empezaban a sonar nuestros miraculous.

-Qué bueno que recuperara su ánimo. Justo a tiempo, ahora que suenan nuestros miraculous.-Dijo Ladybug, volteándose y dirigiéndose junto conmigo hacia el escenario. Tendríamos que buscar otra salida que no fuera la principal u algún sitio para escondernos antes de perder nuestra transformación.

-Tú fuiste la que consiguió recobrar todo a la normalidad en el momento justo. Un segundo más y me hubiera quitado el anillo.-Dije en un suspiro y aún recordando la angustia vivida minutos antes ante aquello.

-Al principio no tuve muy claro cómo encontrar su akuma, pero, una vez localicé su camerino, vi que uno de los espejos mostraba la imagen de la chica en su forma original. No tuve más que romper el espejo con el martillo para liberar el akuma después.

-¿No dicen que romper un espejo trae años de mala suerte para quién lo rompe?

-Yo ya tengo el cupo de mala suerte lleno teniéndote conmigo, chaton.-Respondió con burla y guasa jugando con mi cascabel.

-Ja Ja muy divertida my lady.-Respondí con sarcasmo.

-Pero, ¿no se trata de eso al final?-Sonrió con una sinceridad tan abismal que me dejó confundido.-Tu mala suerte y mi buena suerte contrarrestan la del otro. Ninguno podría funcionar sin el otro visto de esa manera y eso es lo que nos hace únicos como dijo la chica antes.

Me quedé con la boca abierta y mudo.

La garganta se me secó y mis ojos no dejaron de parpadear incrédulos.

Tapé mi boca en un acto inconsciente, ocultando también de paso parte de mi rostro y el calor que me sofocaba al rebobinar, una y otra vez, las palabras de my lady mezcladas con su dulce sonrisa.

Sonriéndole después, bobo y agradecido por todo y sus palabras, nos despedimos tomando rumbos distintos. Mi corazón no paró de latir como loco de la emoción. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella siempre acababa llevándome de calle.

Era indescriptible, única y realmente alguien que… nunca dejaba de sorprenderme; ya fuera por sus acciones nobles y desinteresadas, como cuando ayuda a las víctimas con palabras de aliento, o como cuando me muestra ese lado dulce e inocente con palabras que me dejaban sin argumento.

Era absolutamente… prodigiosa.

Nadie sería capaz nunca de sustituirla… al menos en mi corazón.

Porque Ladybug era… irremplazable, para mí, en mi vida.


	16. K de kwami

_**Capítulo 16 - K de kwami**_

.

.

.

-Los tienes demasiados consentidos.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-¿Que qué tiene de malo? Que cuando tú no estás, Plagg no hace más que reclamarme.

-Jajaja, sabes que eso lo hace para sacarte de quicio.

-¡Precisamente!-Reclamé- Le das a Plagg la excusa perfecta. Que si Mari esto; que si Tikki tiene suerte; que si tú le das más queso que yo cuando quedamos; que si tú debiste ser su portado…

-¿Tú no estabas estudiando?

Las tardes que venía a visitarme de manera fugaz a mi casa se pasaban volando. Mi agenda estaba demasiado condensada por la sobrecarga de obligaciones y tareas que mi padre me mandaba: los deberes de la escuela, las clases de chino, las prácticas de piano y las actividades deportivas se me hacían cada vez más y más cuesta arriba.

Marinette preocupada por mi rendimiento y mi creciente cansancio en clases venía cada vez que podía transformada en Ladybug. Adoraba pasar tiempo con ella, pero algunas veces era ella misma la que se autoimponía no ir para no molestarme o entretenerme y eso al final acababa apenándome más.

Creo que al final era a mí a quién tenía más consentido y eso le preocupaba. Más de una vez me había quedado con ella charlando a última hora de la tarde en mi habitación y al final me quedaba durmiendo, fruto del agotamiento. Mía era la sorpresa cuando, a la mañana siguiente, me despertaba y me daba cuenta de que mis tareas, o al menos las escolares, inacabadas habían sido completadas por ella.

Era mi salvavidas.

-Y lo estoy. –Respondí girándome sobre mi asiento y enfocando nuevamente la mirada sobre la tarea de química que nos había mandado aquel día la maestra Mendeleiev relacionada con los átomos.

-No creo que tus celos por Plagg te ayuden con formulación química.-Respondió divertida picándome.

-No estoy celoso.-Respondí sereno completando la última formula y después encarándola de nuevo desde mi silla con las brazos flexionados tras la cabeza.- Es solo que…

Ella me cortó riendo levemente.

-¿Qué tanto te cuesta admitirlo?

-¡No lo estoy!

-Claro que lo estás, chaton-Rio más a mi costa.

Durante el rato que había permanecido ella en mi habitación hasta el momento, había estado sentada en mi cama acariciando al pequeño y revoltoso de Plagg con mimos hasta que cayó dormido sobre sus rodillas. Verla divertida por mis réplicas mientras yo veía sonreír a mi kwami sobre sus piernas y susurrando "mi queeeeeesooo" cada dos por tres…

Rayos… Sí que me moría de celos por estar así con ella y no haciendo mi tarea…

Suspiré, frustrado y resignado… A esas alturas no tenía manera de refutarle a ella lo contrario…

De cierta manera… Nunca podía…

Tenía la habilidad de hacer conmigo lo que quería…

Me incorporé esta vez de mi asiento y me acerqué hacia donde estaba ella con su traje de Ladybug. Al sentarme a su lado en la cama me dediqué por unos segundos a contemplar a Plagg con cuidado y cariño. Muy pocas veces tenía el gusto de contemplar a mi kwami de forma tan calmada. Me di también el lujo de acariciarlo por la parte trasera de la cabeza y entre las orejas escuchándolo ronronear de forma graciosa.

-Eres increíble…-Susurré…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó extrañada mirándome con curiosidad y dejando de lado su mueca graciosa al notar a Plagg ronroneando por mi acción anterior.

-Creo que lo que me molesta realmente es que, con nada, seas capaz de encandilar y maravillar a cualquiera a tu alrededor.-Revelé relajado mientras que con un pulgar acariciaba su mejilla. Su piel era tersa y suave. Eso, sumado al tacto frío, me invitaba, inconscientemente, a besar esa zona de su rostro mientras me perdía en su mirada y gestos tímidos.- Ya sean personas… o kwamis, como este caso.-Sonreí, imitando a Plagg mientras aún dormía, y profundamente perdiéndome en toda ella.

-No lo soy…-Rebatió ella, a lo que mi parecer fue, cortada.

Había algo dentro de mi cabeza a lo que no paraba de darle vueltas y que deseaba revelarle, solo por el hecho de conocer su reacción. Pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía por creer que ese pensamiento era demasiado…precipitado.

¿Cómo decirle que cada vez que interactuaba de forma tan cariñosa con sus kwamis o con niños pequeños, como cuando hacía de niñera de Manon, me la imaginaba siendo madre? Ciertamente, no me desagradaba esa imagen. Más bien era todo lo contrario; mucho más si eso implicaba… que yo fuera el padre de sus hijos…

Creo que yo los consentiría incluso más que ella… aunque también lo dudo, teniendo en cuenta su gran corazón y bondad… Imaginarme tener una familia tan feliz como en la que ella había crecido con sus padres, removía por dentro mi corazón.

-¿Adrien?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te he notado un poco ido y al principio creí notar algo de color en tus mejillas… ¿No te sentirás mal, verdad? Sí quieres descansar no tienes más que decirlo y yo me ir…

Solté el aire que sin notarlo había retenido en mis pulmones al volver a la realidad y notar su preocupación constante por mí… ¿Cómo no imaginarme una vida entera junto a ella?

¿Cómo no enamorarme de ella cada vez que la veía u oía?

-No te vayas…

Me dejé caer apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro y escondiendo parte de mi rostro en su cuello. Su calor corporal y un ligero aroma a agua fresca me resultaron acogedores y anestesiantes, tanto para el cuerpo como para la mente. La sentí estremecer ante mi contacto, y mucho más cuando entrelazamos los dedos de nuestras manos en un acto inconsciente y de unión.

-¿Adrien?-Susurró como si temiera que fuera a caer dormido por el cansancio y no quiera despertarme.

-Sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo… No me prives de ello…-Me limité a decir creyendo realmente que a ese paso caería dormido junto a ella de la misma manera que Plagg.

La escuché reír de forma corta mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre mi cabeza.

-Y tú sabes que no puedo a negarte nada; y menos con ese tono remolón y mimoso.-Susurró con cariño, causándome ciertas cosquillas y que después fueron causa de una risa conjunta entre ambos.

Instantes como aquel, tan simples y sencillos, eran los que se me quedaban grabados en la retina, en la memoria y en el alma a fuego lento. Ya no sabía de qué manera podría seguir sin un poco de ellos. Ella, desde el primer momento en que se apareció en mi vida, revolucionó mi mundo por completo. ¿Cómo podría plantearme algo sin ella?

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Como yo a ti, Adrien…-Me respondió, repitiendo mi gesto, segundos antes, al hacer más firme y fuerte nuestro agarre de manos.

Arropado era poco en comparación a como me sentía. Besó mi coronilla con tal cariño que no pude remediar mis deseos de corresponderle el gesto, alzando nuestras manos, aún unidas, y besando el dorso de su mano.

-Mari…

-¿Sí, chaton?

-Crees que, al igual que todos los Chat Noirs y Ladybugs que ha habido, que Plagg y Tikki, ¿nosotros podamos estar igual de unidos para siempre?

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos mientras que ella era entonces la que acariciaba con paz y tranquilidad el dorso de mi mano. Pese a todo, el ambiente era acogedor.

-La destrucción y la creación siempre han necesitado la una de la otra, ¿no?-Logró decir finalmente ella, mientras yo asentía a sus palabras sin moverme de su lado.- No tengo duda de que… si existiera la posibilidad de que en otra vida pudiéramos coincidir… pasara lo que pasara… volvería a encontrarte para enamorarme una vez más de ti.

Si ambos representábamos a Plagg y a Tikki; si éramos, de cierta manera, una representación de la creación y la destrucción a todo nivel abstracto… Eso para mí era como una señal del destino de que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro; fuera cual fuera la manera en la que existiéramos.

Mi mundo hasta ella era destrucción…

Y con ella llegó la creación para que se diera el equilibrio acorde…

En otras circunstancias, podría decirse que ella era mi espíritu guía hacia el bien y todo lo bueno… mi kwami...

Pero era más que eso… Porque no era algo abstracto…

Era algo real; alguien real que podía tocar, palpar y sentir… y que de cualquiera de las maneras sabía que estaría siempre conmigo, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo…

Porque era mi todo… Mi luz en la oscuridad…

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **Siento muchísimo el retraso que estoy teniendo con esta y otras historias de mi perfil; pero últimamente he pasado por una serie de problemas que me han dificultado seguir escribiendo y subiendo a diario. Tan pronto como pueda seguiré trabajando con el resto de capítulo de esta y otras historias que me quedan. Por tanto, os pido paciencia y espero que realmente os guste lo que traeré próximamente.**

 **Qué tal os están pareciendo los one-shots? A ciencia cierta me está gustando mucho redactar estas pequeñas versiones desde el punto de vista de Adrien. Por lo que se deja ver en la serie es un chico que se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones e ideales cuando no se siente presionado, y espero estar siendo lo más fiel posible a su personalidad de la serie original en los aspectos más fundamentales. Claro está, no es lo mismo redactar desde el punto de vista de una chica (siendo tú una) que la de un chico.**

 **Los capítulos más románticos ya los tengo redactados en esta historia, pero aún me faltan algunos intermedios por ultimar y tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado para ponerme a ello. Vuestros comentarios y votos como seguidores me incentiban mucho cuando llegan: Sonrais777, Darkdan-sama, RitoruDeito entre otros, muchas gracias por vuestras palabras y ánimos.**

 **Espero, nos leamos pronto,**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	17. J de justa

_**Capítulo 17 - J de justa**_

.

.

.

-Puff… Por qué poco… Casi no lo cuento para llegar a clase de deportes.

Tener como compañera de clase a Alya era algo muy oportuno si querías estar al tanto de cualquier novedad relacionada con los akumas. Una sola notificación o aviso en redes sociales o a su blog y ella era la primera en estar al tanto. Por descontado, después se lo hacía saber a toda París, y por supuesto, a sus amigos, los primeros.

Tuve mucha suerte de sentirla, a la salida para el descanso, comentar con Marinette una foto que le habían mandado en exclusiva por el blog de un nuevo ataque por Notre Dame. Para ser lo que soy, un gato negro, y con la mala suerte que eso implicaba, mi suerte no me estaba fallando hasta el momento. Excusándome con Nino para ir al baño, me fui a transformar en nuestra aula, ya vacía, para salir por la ventana y me dirigí hacia la catedral, muy oportunamente cerca.

-¿Te alegras de llegar a tiempo a clase? ¡Qué pereza!-Exclamó Plagg mientras salía disparado hacia mi casillero.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que no quiera perderme clases?-Cuestioné a mi Kwami mientras me apuraba en cambiarme para llevar la ropa de deportes.

Había logrado llegar a tiempo a la escuela tras la batalla. La sirena de inicio de clases estaba dando su último aviso cuando alcancé a esconderme en uno de los baños por un pequeño ventanal. Después, solo tuve que apurarme para ir hasta vestuarios sin que nadie sospechara. Casi todos estaban ya empezando las clases y posiblemente mis compañeros ya habrían empezado en pista a hacer su calentamiento y demás. No debía retrasarme o dejar que el maestro me demoraba demasiado en llegar para acompañarlos.

Ya tendría que inventarle después una excusa creíble a Nino para mi ausencia durante el recreo.

-¡Es agotador! ¿No estás cansado después de la pelea contra el akuma y las prisas con las que has ido y regresado? ¡Y ahora encima más ejercicio físico!

-Eres un vago Plagg- Reí atándome los cordones de las zapatillas, y sacudiéndome el pelo un poco para ver mejor. Con las carreras y el calor dentro de vestuarios, el sofoco era monumental a ciencia cierta. Debían de reparar la ventilación en esa zona antes de que llegaran las altas temperaturas.- Puede resultar agotador pero estoy bien. Ya estoy acostumbrado a hacer bastante ejercicio físico cuando tengo que ir en las tardes a baloncesto o a esgrima.

Y al menos ahora en los ratos en los que me ejercitaba durante la jornada escolar podía variar de actividades mientras me divertía con mis amigos. Y para ser sincero, con la incorporación de Kagami al equipo de esgrima del François Dupont, también me resultaban más amenas las prácticas con ellas. Un reto de estocadas con ella podía ser ciertamente estimulante. No daba tregua nunca y eso me motivaba siempre para superarme. Ni más que decir que luego esos esfuerzos y prácticas demás me han ayudado en alguna ocasión para peleas siendo Chat Noir.

-Bagh, no sé qué le ves de divertido. –Reclamó remolón acomodándose entre mi ropa en el estante superior del casillero.- Yo prefiero quedarme aquí y disfrutar del delicioso camembert que me has traído hoy por mi miauravilloso trabajo.

Agité la cabeza resignado aunque divertido. Plagg nunca cambiaría. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

-Todo tuyo. Lo guardé anoche después de cenar para ti. Te diría que no comas demasiado para que no dejes demasiado tufo, pero no me harás caso. Solo procura no meterte en líos hasta que yo vuelva, ¿vale?

-¡Entendido!-Afirmó Plagg con una manita en la frente todo dirigente para a continuación empezar a mordisquear con gusto una cuñita cortada de queso.

Cerré el casillero con código y después salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el patio de la escuela. Justo antes de entrar a vestuarios estaba saliendo Iván con la ropa puesta para la clase, así que podía ir relativamente tranquilo en cuanto a prisas se refería. El maestro parecía ausente por el momento. Para cuando llegué hasta Nino, entendí escucharle decir que este había ido a por los materiales de la clase de hoy.

Terminando su conversación con Alya, me llamó.

-Dude, ¿en dónde te metiste durante todo el receso? ¿No que fuiste al baño?

-Eh… sí… Pero luego me acordé por el camino que no había traído mis apuntes para la última clase de hoy y tuve que llamar a mi guardaespaldas para que de favor me los alargara de mi casa hasta la puerta de la escuela. Se tardó un poco más y por eso he llegado apurado.

Increíble… Cada vez me superaba más con las mentiras… ¿Realmente me llegarían a descubrir algún día? Esta había resultado demasiado creíble hasta para mí.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Cuando estaba hablando con Marinette, ella recordó que también se había dejado algo en casa y salió pitando por el patio. La suerte que tiene al menos es que su casa le pilla cerca de la escuela y se ha acordado durante el receso. Pero ya se está tardando y espero que llegue antes que el profesor si no quiere un retraso. ¿No os habéis cruzado de casualidad tú y ella?

¿Para que habló? A veces se me olvida que la castaña es demasiado astuta y tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo o como me comporto. De solo recordar la vez que por mi despiste casi me destransformo frente a ella tras enfrentar a Pharaon…

-Pues… creo que no… debí salir por el portal antes que ella… ¿Y aún no ha llegado?- Pregunté curioso, nervioso por evitar el tema y también preocupado por el retraso de mi amiga.

-¡Típico de Dupain-Cheng! Su segundo apellido debería ser "retardada", ¿Cómo puede llegar siempre tarde viviendo tan cerca de la escuela?- Río desde unos pasos más alejada Chloe acompañada de Sabrina.

-Y tú debería de contener tu lengua viperina, serpiente…-Soltó resentida Alya veloz en defensa de su amiga ausente.

-¡Tranquila Alya, no merece la pena!- Intentó calmarla Nino a su lado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Soy absolutamente fantástica, ¿o es que estas ciega? Debería ir a que le revisen esas gafas que tienes, ¿no crees, Sabrina?

-Chloe, no deberías de decir esas cosas…-Reclamé yo, ciertamente molesto y decepcionado por su actitud altanera.

-¡No te metas con Alya y Marinette, Chloe!-Reclamó entonces Rose, molesta aunque cohibida, junto a una Juleka seria.

-¡Eso, mucho menos con Marinette! No es justo que ofendas a alguien y menos si no está presente para defenderse.- Expuso esta vez Nathaniel.

Las malas caras de Alix junto a Iván y Mylène, con Max y Kim a ambos lados, antes conversando normal, reflejaban también molestia.

-¿Y de qué serviría?- Reclamó Chloe. – Esta claro que Marinette no es capaz ni de defenderse a sí misma.

-¿A qué se refiere Chloe con eso?- Me cuestioné más para mí mismo que en alto aunque se me escapó y Nino me oyó.

Este se apoyó en mi brazo y me susurró después al oído.

-Hace un par de semanas que acabas de llegar a la escuela y quizás no estés al tanto. Pero hasta el presente curso, Marinette siempre ha tenido, por así decirlo, la mala suerte de coincidir con Chloe todos los años. Marinette en ocasiones puede ser un poco insegura de sí misma aunque siempre esté dispuesta a ayudar en todo a los demás. Pero de esa debilidad es de la que se aprovecha Chloe para burlarse de ella y hacerla de menos.

Me sorprendió un poco la revelación de Nino, mientras escuchaba a Alix aún reclamarle a mi amiga de la infancia. Ciertamente, cuando conocí a Marinette el primer día de clase, temí que las cosas no se arreglarán entre ambos. Pero me alegro mucho hablar las cosas con ella aquel día a la salida cuando le presté mi paraguas. Si bien las veces en las que hemos hablado se ha mostrado un poco tímida, se nota de lejos que es una persona confiable y amable. Muy pocas personas eran capaz de hacer callar a Chloe como ella lo hizo el primer día cuando la rubia intentó arrebatarles a ella y a Alya su sitio. Me impresionó.

Nunca hasta ahora me hubiera imaginado que hasta hace poco Marinette se hubiera sentido cohibida por Chloe siempre. ¿A qué se habría debido el cambio? Fuera lo que fuera, en el fondo me alegraba por ella. Me sentía contento de descubrir esa increíble y nueva faceta en Marinette ahora que estaba empezando a conocerla como al resto de compañeros de clase.

-Marinette no se merece ese trato que le das Chloe. ¿Por qué eres así?- Reclamó Max.

-¡Es verdad!- Apoyó a favor Mylène.

-Tú mejor no intervengas querida.- Respondió en tono despectivo Chloe hacia la rubia de rastas de colores.- Se nota que sois del mismo grupito de amigas y estás todas cortadas por el mismo tajo. Mal gusto para la moda, defensoras de causas perdidas y torpes… ¿Estas segura de que tu clase es esta Mylène? Yo que tú me iría ya a la enfermería, porque no serías capaz de aguantar por mucho en la pista siguiendo el ritmo de los demás.

Esas últimas palabras provocaron que la pobre chica bajita reculara unos pasos siendo después rodeada por Iván tras ella apoyando sus manos en sus hombros. Se notaba lo compungida que se sentía ella y lo furioso que estaba el grandullón. Y yo no pude evitar pensar que aquello acabaría en desastre; más al recordar que el último enfado de Iván nos provocó una invasión de monstruos de roca por toda París.

-¿No crees que la debería de marcharse eres tú Chloe? –Intervino entonces otra voz a espaldas de todos.- Después de todo, ¿cuándo no sales de clase de deportes con la excusa de que te has roto una uña y llorando a mares?

Ante el comentario de la recién llegada azabache a la pista, ya con su equipación de deportes, su amiga bloguera se rio ocultando leve e inútilmente su risita tras mi amigo Nino.

Algunas risitas de otros fueron disimuladas con murmullos mientras Chloe empezaba a mirar con rencor a la chica fuente del tema de discusión.

-¡Ja! Soy como una flor. Hermosa y delicada. Además, tengo que cuidar mi imagen y tengo una reputación que mantener como hija del alcalde. No puedo rebajarme a hacer ciertas, ejem "actividades".- Se justificó la rubia.

-¿Esa es tu excusa barata para evitar que te "machaquen el trasero"?- Sonrió Marinette con un tono firme y seguro. Acercándose al círculo de amigos, chocó graciosamente puños con una Alix que mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte de todo o de juzgar a todos, y empiezas a hacer ejemplo de todo aquello de lo que te quejas?

-¿Y por qué crees que haría caso de algo que me dice una panadera de poco gusto como tú?

-Porque esta panadera no teme a "niñitas de papi" como tú… -Sentenció esta vez con más seriedad y enfado Marinette.- Búrlate de mí lo que quieras. Ya no me afectan como antes tus pullas; pero no vuelvas a meterte con Mylène, con cualquiera de la clase o de la gente que me importa.

Se hizo un absoluto silencio por unos segundos tras aquello.

-Eso es una amenaza, ¿Dupain-Cheng?

-Solo es un "consejo", Bourgois. Lo tomas o lo dejas, ¿vas a ir corriendo en busca de tu celular para llorarle a papi?

-¡Ja! ¡Qué ridículo! ¡Absolutamente ridículo!- Reculó Chloe dándose la vuelta y chasqueando después los dedos.- ¡Sabrina! Vamos a por el profesor. Ayer Jean Jean me retocó el pelo y no puedo dejar que se me estropee hoy con este calor infernal.

-Eh… Sí… ¡Ya voy Chloe!- Dijo la pelirroja de cabello corta siguiéndole los pasos.

Tras la marcha de estas dos, las palabras de gratitud hacia Marinette no se hicieron esperar por parte de Mylène junto con algunos halagos por parte de Alya y Alix, sin duda las más atrevidas e intrépidas de la clase.

-¡Guau! Nunca me hubiera imaginado hace años que Marinette le respondería con esa soltura a Chloe. Perdona que te lo diga dude. Sé que Chloe pudo ser o sigue siendo tu amiga de la infancia, pero tienes que reconocer que Marinette actuó bien y fue muy justa. No solo pudo defenderse a sí misma a pesar de llegar tarde, sino que además defendió a Mylène.

-Y no te lo discuto Nino… No te lo discuto…- Dije sin dejar de mirar la entretenida escena de las chicas de la clase, en corrillo, y cuchicheando sobre la manera en que Marinette se sobrepuso ante Chloe.

Ya en ese entonces empezaba a conocer a la verdadera Marinette Dupain Cheng… la chica que no muy tarde después acabaría volviéndome loco… Valiente, con un corazón de oro y un gran sentido de la justicia.


	18. I de Ingeniosa

_**Capítulo 18 - I de ingeniosa**_

.

.

.

-¡Marinette! Chica, tienes que ver este video. ¡La batalla de hoy ha sido super épica!

Fue inevitable no volverme sobre mi asiento para escuchar las buenas nuevas de Alya… aunque ya supiera de lo que iba a hablar. Llegó flechada por la entrada de clase hasta sentarse en su puesto, junto a una Marinette más que sorprendida y abrumada al ver el entusiasmo de su mejor amiga.

Recién era primera hora de clase, y hacía escasas horas que habíamos enfrentado a un akuma. Había sido en la noche, pero se veía que las noticias corrían como la pólvora. Seguro que el video que tenía Alya en su poder, y que enseñaba ahora a Marinette, debía de ser de alguno de los seguidores de su blog. Le suministraban de vez en cuando imágenes y detalles sobre aquellas peleas a las que esta no era capaz de ir o ver. Desde luego, nadie podría negar que es la fan número uno de my lady, estando tan informada como siempre está de sus pasos.

-El akuma arrasó con todo el tráfico que había a esas horas por los campos elíseos con solo un chasquido y amenazaba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

-¿Un chasquido? ¡Cuenta eso Alya! ¿Cómo fue? –Se interesó también Nino en la conversación volteándose en su asiento.

-No os lo vais a creer. Los chicos del curso superior hicieron una fiesta en casa de uno de ellos por motivo de una celebración. Pero los vecinos del bloque se quejaron del alto volumen de la música y la policía tuvo que acudir para cortarles la fiesta.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el akumatizado de anoche?- Preguntó una curiosa Rose entrando en conversación tras cruzar el umbral de clase.

-Pues que el anfitrión de la fiesta fue el chico akumatizado. Según algunos testigos que estuvieron en la fiesta, me han confirmado que se encerró en el baño del hogar tras llegar la policía con sus protestas y después salió arrasando con todo ya akumatizado. ¡Tengo videos y fotos! ¡Mirad!

Este akuma realmente había sido un profundo dolor de oídos y ahora entendía a los pobres vecinos que se quejaban de la fiesta entonces. "King Party" llevaba adosado al pecho un tocadiscos. La música que producía tocándolo, cantando o simplemente realizando un chasquido sonaba a través de los varios altavoces de alta potencia, aunque pequeños, que poseía su traje por todo el cuerpo. ¿Su akuma? Unos cascos sobre su cabeza que le tapaban los oídos y lo protegían de su propia música.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Esos son altavoces último modelo! Creo que tengo envidia de ese akuma.-Rio y medio se lamentó Nino mientras veía el video en el celular de Alya.

-¿Te has fijado con que potencia rompe los cristales del apartamento cuando escapa tras la policía para perseguirles? ¡Ojalá tuviéramos esa potencia de sonido cuando tocamos en grupo! ¿No crees Adrien?

Yo reí nervioso rascándome la nuca ante el comentario de Rose… Si ya de por si era bastante intensa y rockera con los altavoces gigantes de la señora Anarka, no me quería imaginar con unos aparatos así y a tan alta intensidad. Aún recuerdo cuando recién íbamos a empezar a tocar por primera vez en el barco-hogar de la familia Couffaine y Luka me pasó unos pequeños tapones para los oídos. Los eché en falta ayer noche con este akuma.

-¿Fuiste a grabar tú misma la batalla de Ladybug y Chat Noir?- Preguntó entonces Marinette a Alya.

-Aunque me hubiera gustado era misión imposible. El chico akumatizado persiguió a la patrulla de policía por varias calles del centro hasta que llegaron ellos y encima la batalla fue corta.

-¿Corta pero intensa? ¿Cómo fue eso?- Preguntó Rose.

-¿Hablando de la pelea de anoche?- Preguntó Kim ingresando en el aula también en compañía de Max.- Cuando salía de natación con Ondine, nos encontramos con algunas vías cortadas por la alerta akuma.

-No hay duda de que el volumen que emitía ese akuma superaba los decibelios recomendados.- Apoyó Max interviniendo.

Reí internamente ante el comentario de Max; puesto que yo en primera persona había sufrido la potencia de esos decibelios. Cuando Ladybug y yo encontramos al akuma por el arco del triunfo, al akuma solo le bastó pasar uno de sus dedos por el tocadiscos para tirarnos de un impulso al suelo con las manos lo más fuerte pegadas a la cabeza para tapar su ensordecer sonido.

No había manera humana de acercarse al akuma sin quedarse sordo, y si se acercaba a nosotros, tocando su música o lo que quiera que hiciese, no podíamos defendernos y evitar que nos quisiera quitar nuestros prodigios sin separar nuestras manos de los oídos.

Para cuando Ladybug logró convocar su Lucky Charm y vi cierto brillo travieso y astuto en su mirada, supe que el objeto que tenía en sus manos, aunque extraño, era lo que andaba buscando.

-¿Una manguera?- Preguntó Nino extrañado, quién estaba escuchando los hechos acontecidos en la batalla por parte de Alya.

-Se hizo con ella al hombro tan tranquila y se marchó con su yo-yo dejando solo a Chat frente al akuma. La mayoría de la gente se extrañó al ver que dejaba solo a su compañero. Pero luego cuando regresó todo tuvo sentido. Entre tanto Chat Noir, despistó al akuma por unos segundos situándose en lo más alto del Arco del Triunfo y destruyó la cima con su Cataclismo para hacer retroceder al akuma sobre sus pasos debido a los escombros y el humo que se levantó. Después solo se necesitó que Ladybug apareciera por la espalda del villano disparándola a toda potencia un chorro enorme de agua a través de la manguera que había conectado a uno boca de incendios de la entrada de metro más cercana. Con el agua sus aparatos electrónicos dejaron de funcionar y ya solo tuvo que destruir Ladybug sus cascos para liberar al akuma.- Terminó de relatar Alya.

-Asombrosa…

Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos para yo darme cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta y no solo en mis pensamientos al recordar aquello en boca de Alya. Los chicos se me quedaron viendo raro e intenté corregirme lo mejor y más pronto que pude.

-Qui-quiero decir que-que es asombrosa la manera en la que resuelve los problemas de la forma más sencilla. Fue una idea realmente ingeniosa mojar al villano con agua para neutralizar sus poderes. A mí nunca se me habría ocurrido, desde luego.

-Eso no te lo discuto Agreste.-Respaldó Kim mi planteamiento.

Al voltearme para ver hacia las chicas, me calmé un poco al ver las sonrisas complacidas y afirmantes de Alya y Rose… Pero por otro lado…

-¿Marinette? ¿Te encuentras?

La chica estaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre su rostro, mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio con sus codos. Su flequillo tampoco ayudaba mucho a distinguir su expresión. ¿Se encontraría mal?

-Marineeeeeette…- La llamó Nino desde su asiento incluso inclinándose hacia adelante para agitarle un poco el hombro.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué?

-Marinette, Adrien te ha preguntado que si te encuentras bien, ¿te duele la cabeza acaso?- Cuestionó Kim con una mano apoyada en la correa de la mochila dudoso.

-Me atrevería a decir que estas un poco pálida.- Intentó deducir Max.

-Yo… Eh bueno… ¡No! No estoy mala, jajaja, me encuentro bien. Es solo que, bueno…

-No tienes que sentirte mal de decirlo si es así. Siempre te preocupas por todos y lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarte si te encuentras mal, ¿necesitas al..

-¡No! Adrien, no es… yo…

-¡Oye Marinette! ¿No me dijiste ayer que querías enseñarme un diseño que "te gusta mucho"?-Dijo Alya con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de la chica.

-¿Eh?-Exclamó ella medio confundida ante mi parecer.

-Chicos, voy a llevarme a Marinette un momento al patio y si se siente mal iremos a la enfermería. ¡Respaldadnos ante la maestra si llega antes!-Exclamó por último la castaña tomando del brazo a su amiga azabache y empujándola rápido y casi arrastras hasta salir de clase.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- Cuestionó Kim extrañado.

-Cosas de chicas supongo, mejor no te intereses Kim.-Respondió Max volviendo a su sitio asintiendo de hombros y seguido del atleta.

-Puff…Ay Marinette, ¿me pregunto cuándo tendremos que volver a intentar la operación "jardín secreto"?

-¿Dijiste algo Rose?

-¡Nada nada! ¡Ni dije nada! Mejor voy a buscar a Juleka a la entrada.

Nino y yo nos quedamos finalmente de vuelta solos en nuestro lugar y con más dudas que nada.

-Bah, conociendo a esas dos quizás están comentando solo el nuevo diseño de Marinette. El otro día Alya me comentó que tras una burla de Chloe a Marinette se le ocurrió una idea loca aunque alucinante. ¿Te imaginas lo que se inventó? ¡Un vestido hecho de papel!- Rio Nino comentándolo.

-¡Vaya! Esa no me la esperaba. Me pregunto si Marinette me dejaría ver ese diseño. Cuando se presentó para el concurso de bombines pude ver alguno de sus diseños cuando estaba con Alya y realmente son muy buenos. La semana que viene creo que será cuando me toque desfilar de hecho con su diseño.

-Seguro que a ella le agradará que se muestre uno de sus diseños.

-Sí, Marinette también es alguien realmente talentosa e ingeniosa en cuanto a moda se refiere.-Afirmé junto a las palabras de Nino.

Y esas eran solo algunas de las muchas cualidades que la hacían especial… como a Ladybug.


	19. H de hermosa

_**Capítulo 19 - H de hermosa**_

.

.

.

El lugar era perfecto, el clima era perfecto, era el día perfecto y todo iba perfecto…

Todo de las mil maravillas, ¿no? Ja, que ironía que para mí no fuera así.

Estaba que me tiraba de los pelos, las manos me sudaban y no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro inquieto ante la espera de que viniera Nino a darme buenas nuevas.

Si todo, en teoría, iba bien, entonces, ¿por qué me encontraba tan nervioso?

…

Puff…

…

Ni yo mismo era capaz de explicarlo.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por escabullirme de la atención que teníamos ambos en estos últimos días sobre nuestros hombros; solo por estar unos míseros minutos a solas con ella.

¿Estaría tan ansiosa como ella? ¿Se sentiría insegura? ¿Pensaría en mí?

Si bien habíamos logrado al menos ponernos en contacto la noche de antes, ansiaba verla con desesperación. Me escabullí de la "fiesta de soltero" improvisada que habían montado en mi casa al sentir que mi móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo. Al contestar a escondidas en la soledad de mi habitación, grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar su voz. Nuestra corta conversación me ayudó a aligerar un poco el peso que cargaba en mis hombros. No terminaría de desaparecer hasta que acabara este día y pudiera decir con absoluto desasosiego y felicidad que esa chica de ojos azul cielo era oficialmente mi mujer.

Chloe, la organizadora de todo, y con la ayuda inesperada de mi padre, no me había dejado hablar ni ver a Marinette en lo que llevaban siendo ya 48 horas desde antes del evento.

¿De quién fue la idea de cumplir con la tradición de no ver a la novia antes de la celebración o de hacer a Chloe la wedding planner?

Ah, sí…

Yo…

Y para mi desesperación, a Marinette parecía divertirle el asunto. Era muy notable mi frustración anoche mientras hablábamos por el móvil. Pero ella siempre lograba sacar mi lado bueno y calmarme pese a su estado fuera o peor el mío…

¿Sería así? ¿Estaría como yo? ¿Más tranquila? ¿Peor?

Aún sonrío como bobo al recordar que ella fue la que se escapó también de su despedida de soltera anoche y, a escondidas de Chloe, me llamó para saber cómo estaba. En estos momentos era cuando me daba cuenta de lo realmente dependiente que era de ella.

¿Cómo no iba a querer pasar el resto de mi vida con ella?

Habían sido dos días sin vernos y con una sola llamada de teléfono… y ya la echaba de menos.

Mi dulce y amada Marinette…

My princess…

My lady…

-¡Adrien! Puedes estar tranquilo. Alya me acaba de llamar diciendo que ya están saliendo de casa de los padres de Marinette. La limusina los traerá hasta aquí pronto.

Solté un suspiro aliviado con las palabras de Nino.

-¿Nervioso dude?

-¿Tú que crees?- Cuestioné con una mueca que fue intento vago de sonreír.

-Creo que estás hecho un flan.-Rio mi mejor amigo a mi costa golpeando mi espalda.

-Te divierte esto, ¿eh?

-¿Y perderme tu sufrimiento al verte vulnerable por una chica? ¡Jamás! Quién diría hace años que "el calmado y tranquilo Adrien Agreste", quién era perseguido por todas y me ayudaba con consejos de amor, sería ahora el nervioso e histérico chico de ahora. - Se excusó malévolo.

-¿No deberías de intentar calmarme o algo así en lugar de burlarte de mí?- Dije con un fingido tono de pena.

-De eso ya se encargará tu padre. Yo soy tu padrino y mejor amigo. Si no me burlo de ti en situaciones como esta, ¿quién lo va a hacer? ¿Quién te alegraría el día?

-Mi día se alegrará cuando la vea a ella. A ti ya te tengo muy visto en estos días que me habéis retenido en casa para no verla Nino.- Dije medio divertido medio reclamando. Sabía que Alya y Chloe eran las artífices detrás de todo, al fin y al cabo. Y mi mejor amigo se había hecho su compinche en eso de tenerme entretenido, para diversión suya.

-Oh hermano, eso me ha dolido.-Se hizo el ofendido apartándose. Ambos nos reímos de sus gestos y expresión melodramática.- Dejando bromas de lado, más nos vale que la novia aparezca pronto en el altar o que diga sí ante el cura si no queremos que te de un infarto en los próximos minutos.

-Eso no lo digas ni de broma.-Reclamé.

-¿Te imaginas que se nos da una novia a la fuga?

-¡Nino!

Entre en pánico por un microsegundo al plantearme esa escena; la de Marinette marchándose y dejándome solo. No es que no supiera con total certeza a esas alturas que ella me quería de verdad… Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, estaría loco si así lo creyera y no confiara en ella…Pero… Mi auténtico miedo era que ella no se sintiera lista para dar este paso aún… que no se sintiera segura de sí misma…

Yo quería ser su apoyo; su soporte en los buenos y malos momentos. Hubiera anhelado pasar estas últimas horas antes del enlace con ella. Estos últimos momentos eran claves. A veces podía sentirse muy insegura de sí y flaqueaba, pero luego, cuando era lo suficientemente tenaz y fuerte como para enfrentar sus miedos, no había nada que pudiera pararla. Ella anoche, sin que lo supiera, terminó por derrumbar todo un muro de inseguridades que se me venían encima desde hace unos meses para atrás; cuando me planteé seriamente por primera vez que quería dar este paso con ella.

-Jajajaja calma fiera. Esa te la debía por hacerme la misma broma en mi boda.

-Ja Ja que gracioso.- Reí falsamente con sarcasmo.

En el fondo sé que el burlón de mi amigo tenía razón. Cuestión de meses atrás, él y la ahora periodista de la cadena de TF1 se habían casado haciéndonos a Marinette y a mí también sus padrinos. Fue demasiado épico ver al extrovertido de mi amiga desesperado por su ahora esposa antes de la ceremonia. Alya se retrasó un poco a posta para mayor angustia de Nino y el pobre había estado a punto de ir el mismo a por ella si no fuera porque le retuvimos.

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro esos dos. No era necesario que se hubieran casado para que todo el mundo supiera que se querían con locura. Desde que empezaron su relación en la escuela se notaba solo con verles interactuar.

Estaba feliz por mi amigo. Verle así de contento ahora, solo me hacía desear tener su misma suerte con la chica de mis sueños y poder pasar toda mi vida junto a ella.

Al sentir la mano de mi colega y hermano sobre mi hombro mi retahíla de pensamientos se vió cortada.

-Ey, espero que lo que estoy viendo sean ojos a punto de llorar por alegría.

Asentí con un nudo en mi garganta. Estaba a punto de empezar a llorar y no me había dado ni cuenta. Sentía la garganta seca y todo el cuerpo entumecido.

-Muero por verla ya…-Pude decir simplemente.

-Es vuestro momento hermano. Tuyo y de Marinette. Disfrutadlo y sed felices.

Al mirarnos mutuamente intercambiamos una emoción y sentimiento de entendimiento y hermandad común. Atrapamos el puño del otro chocando hombros y abrazándonos después.

Realmente no podría haber tenido mejor amigo y padrino de bodas nunca.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió las felicitaciones de mi amigo para mí al ver que se trataba de mi padre. Con un leve asentimiento nos despedimos no sin antes decirme que estuviera listo para salir dentro de poco.

Al quedarnos solos en el lugar, mi padre y yo nos sonreímos mutuamente como hace mucho no habíamos hecho.

-Siempre he dicho que te pareces a tu madre. Pero hoy puedo decir a gusto, hijo, que eres igualito a mí cuando me casé con tu madre.

Esas palabras me llegaron muy hondo en el pecho.

-Gracias padre.

Realmente me conmueven sus palabras… Sentir que está feliz por mí…

-Ojalá estuviera aquí tu madre… Le habría encantado Marinette y verte sonreír de esa manera. De cierta manera, cuando os he visto convivir algún momento aquí en la mansión nos he visto a tu madre y a mí reflejados en vosotros…

Sonreí ante la sinceridad de mi padre en esos momentos… Siempre le había costado mucho expresarse y mostrar sus emociones y recuerdos en cuando a mi madre se refería…

-Ambas de alguna manera, después de todo, eran como luz que nos sacaba de nuestro lado más oscuro, ¿no crees?- Dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro.

¿Tan calado me tenía? Si bien es cierto que mi padre tiene un aura mi pesada a su alrededor para la mayoría del mundo, recuerdo con cariño los momentos que pasamos en familia cuando estábamos los tres juntos. Ciertamente él se convertía en otra versión de sí mismo cuando ella estaba cerca. Era la mejor versión de sí mismo…

Si llegara yo a perder a Marinette como mi padre perdió a mi madre… ¿Yo también perdería toda mi vitalidad? ¿Todo mi espíritu y todas mis ganas? Temo la respuesta… pues la sé muy bien de sobra…

Y por eso, después de tantos años, y viviendo la situación en la que me encontraba ahora, no podía juzgar sus actos pasados como Hawk Moth… La desesperación puede llevar a hacernos hacer cosas que nunca haríamos a voluntad moralmente a primera instancia…

Creo que mi padre ha notado el camino pesaroso de mis pensamientos porque ahora tiene sus dos brazos sobre mis hombros y ha apretado el agarre para que el cruce de nuestras miradas sea más firme.

-No pienses en lo que está por venir. Lo que vas a hacer hoy es una mera formalidad. Lo importante es el ahora; vivir cada día sin lamentarte de lo que hagas… Todos tenemos nuestro lugar y momento, y en este momento solo tienes que enfocarte de vivir el tuyo… Estoy orgulloso de quién eres y no quiero que te compares conmigo… Sí, fui feliz con tu madre y siempre será la mujer de mi vida… Pero quiero que ella, este donde este, se sienta feliz y orgullosa también por su hijo… Sigue adelante por ella, por nosotros, pero sobre todo por ti mismo…

Mis lágrimas salieron por sí solas. Y el abrazo tras sus palabras fue inminente entre ambos. Ahora que estábamos los dos solos, y tras sus palabras, es que notaba cuanto realmente echaba en falta la ausencia de mi madre. Conociéndola, hubiera colaborado encantada con nuestras amigas para hacer de la boda un momento mágico, le habría divertido ponerme en ridículo haciendo bromas con Marinette o me habría consentido lo más grande antes de llegar al altar mientras lloraba de la emoción.

-Gracias por todo padre… Espero que todo marche bien en verdad…-Me sinceré tras separarnos de nuestro abrazo-. Y desearía que nos fuera, al menos, igual de bien que ti y mamá… -Quería ser feliz a su lado; y de eso estaba más que convencido.- Quiero creer que, a pesar de la muerte y el tiempo que vivamos, este sentimiento jamás desaparecerá…

-Sí es la correcta, no dudes de ello… Ella tiene mucha suerte de tenerte hijo…

-Y yo de tenerla a ella…-Sonreí, bajando la cabeza un poco azorado, para pasar después a ver con disimulo mi miraculous; el anillo plateado en mi dedo que tantas cosas había traído a mi vida desde que apareció en mi cuarto…- Creo que incluso más…-Sonreí satisfecho.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse de repente.

-Perdonad la intromisión, no es por romper una bonita charla padre-hijo, pero la novia ya está por llegar.- Soltó Chloe sin pausa entrando atropelladamente en la sala.

-Te espero fuera, hijo.

-Está bien papá.

Y antes de que volteara para marcharse, se acercó de nuevo a mí para decirme algo más al oído.

-Si tus manos empiezan a sudar de los nervios, no te preocupes; yo fui igual hasta que dijo "sí quiero"- No pude evitar reír bajito ante aquella revelación. Era cierto que me empezaban a sudar las manos y no paraba de frotármelas. ¿Habría notado eso? ¿Sería de familia?

Se separó de mí y mientras se marchaba dejó caer unas palabras más.

-Tu madre, para su disfrute, incluso se tardó una hora en llegar al lugar para ponerme más nervioso… ¿crees "tu futura esposa" haría lo mismo?

Oh no… Eso sí que no… Ya tengo bastante con Nino como para que ahora encima también mi padre se le una al juego… ¡No parece ni mi padre!

-¡Papá!

No rió en alto ante mi exclamación; pero sí que le vi sonreír de perfil y hacerlo a lo bajo mientras cerraba el lugar y ahora me dejaba con Chloe.

-¿Listo para ir al altar campeón?- Sonrió burlona y extrañamente eufórica de contenta mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a mí con su móvil en mano.

-Dime por favor que Marinette está bien y que todo marcha según lo planeado, porque si no entre Nino, y mi padre ahora, ya sí que me va a dar algo antes de subir al altar.

-Tranquilo Adrichoo, ¿qué no va a salir perfecto si tu mejor amiga de la infancia lo planea?

-Me temo lo peor a esta alturas…-Digo poniéndome las manos en la cara exasperado- Solo… Por favor… No bromees tú también con que Marinette no llegue…

-Antes se muere ella que dejarte aquí y no casarse contigo… Lleva desde que te conoció fantaseando con algo como esto… Ahora que ambos sois mis mejores amigos y aunque me costara reconocerlo hace años, créeme querido, cuando te digo, estáis hechos el uno para el otro…

El guiño confidente de mi amiga me hace suspirar de alivio…

-Gracias Chloe… ¿Qué-qué tal lo lleva ella?- Pregunté sin querer parecer desesperado por saber su estado.

-Puedes estar tranquilo. Lo lleva bastante bien; está tranquila y deseando verte.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Sí?... Ajá… No, eso ya se tenía previsto para después, ¿algún inconveniente?... Mejor, ¡quiero lo mejor para la boda del año!- Cortó un momento la conversación con su mano sobre el móvil para hacerme un gesto- Tírale ya mejor para el lugar porque todos te están esperando. La novia es la que debe llegar tarde en dado caso, y va bien de hora, no tú.

Alcé el pulgar como gesto afirmativo, nos dimos dos besos en la mejilla para despedirnos mientras me deseaba suerte, y antes de que saliera yo por la puerta, ella dejó de nuevo su conversación telefónica a medias para llamar mi atención.

-¡Ah, Adrien, una última cosa! Yo que tú iría mentalizándome con antelación ya… Adoro los diseños de tu padre, tú bien lo sabes, pero hoy te aseguro que Marinette se ha lucido y te va a dejar con los ojos y la boca abierta de la impresión…

-No esperaba menos…

Y tras aquello seguí mi camino…

Al llegar al lugar, todo estaba concurrido por caras conocidas. Todos me miraban con alegría y comprensión… ¿Tanto se notaba mi nerviosismo de lejos? Vi a mis viejos compañeros de clase todos juntos de lejos. Me saludaron y dieron palabras de ánimo. Las chicas parecían entusiasmadas y se imaginaban como sería el vestido de Marinette mientras que los chicos, me picaban ante la incógnita de cómo sería mi post-boda, o en otras palabras, la luna de miel…

Desde luego que no les daría detalles de ese tipo… Eso quedaba entre ella y yo… Y no niego para nada que esté deseando estar a solas con ella…

Me paré por cortesía con alguno de los familiares de Marinette que conocía, como su abuela Gina o su tío Cheng, además de con otros allegados… Pero cuando vi entrar a Alya y a Sabine al lugar sentí que el estómago se me revolvía y todo daba vueltas.

Todo el mundo se empezó a situar correctamente en su sitio. Mi padre y Sabine cruzaron unas cortas palabras y después sonrieron hacia mí desde los primeros asientos. Nino permanecía junto a mí en el altar como padrino, y poco después Alya, quién me codeó suavemente deseándome suerte. La mejor amiga de Marinette y su madrina de bodas; no era de esperarse, ¿verdad?

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y vi al fin a la novia entrar cogida del brazo por su padre… todo se evaporó alrededor.

 _Pum-pum..._

Mis puños, los cuáles ni siquiera había notado tensos hasta entonces, se soltaron. Dejé de sentir que sudaba y mi garganta se secó. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en su imagen y, aunque toda ella deslumbraba como nunca aquel día, fueron sus ojos lo que me terminaron por catapultar del todo a otro lugar que ni siquiera alcanzaba al razonamiento.

 _Pum-pum, pum-pum..._

Su velo era lo suficientemente fino como para dejarme vislumbrar con claridad sus rasgos faciales. Llevaba el pelo recogido, su vestido se entallaba a su cintura y podía notar su nerviosismo al llevar el ramo de flores con rosas blancas y rojas con cierto temblor. El color de sus flores me recordó viejos tiempos; aquellos en los que yo era capaz de cualquier tontería por captar su atención; aquellos como una noche a la luz de las velas, en un balcón mientras le entregaba una rosa y la hacía sonrojar con un beso en la mejilla, siendo ambos Chat Noir y Ladybug,…

Solo ella y yo…

¿Quién diría años atrás, que ya estaba tan enamorada de mí como yo de ella?

Qué ciego es el amor…

Sonreí como bobo al notar un detalle más en ella mientras se acerca hacia mí…

Su collar… No era nada más ni nada menos que una sencilla cadena que le había regalado hace algunos años… Era muy valiosa para mí porque perteneció a mi madre. Marinette lo sabía y me había prometido guardarla para una ocasión especial y sorprendiéndome con ella. Pero esto… jamás me lo esperé… y me hizo querer llorar de la emoción y la felicidad…

Mi bella dama…

Desde que la conocí siempre fue la más bella para mí; tanto por fuera como por dentro. Sus actos me lo demostraban y sus mirada azul cielo la delataban; es una persona realmente hermosa en todos los sentidos, porque deslumbra a todos con tu brillo y convierte en bueno todo aquello que toca.

Es así, y tal como dijo mi padre, que hizo de mí, una persona más libre de oscuridades…

Y la amaba por todo ello y más…


	20. G de gatita

_**Capítulo 20 - G de gatita**_

.

.

.

Sé que por ser modelo e hijo del gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste obtengo más atención de la normal…

Demasiada incluso, diría yo…

Lo ocurrido la vez que intenté escapar de casa y se dio todo el incidente de la akumatización de Gorizilla es un claro ejemplo de ello…

Puff…

Al menos, como lado positivo, primero, pude entablar una buena amistad a través de correos con Wayhem tras aquello y segundo, pude ir por primera vez al cine acompañado de un amigo… Aunque nos vimos en serias dificultades Marinette y yo entonces para esquivar a todo el mundo, lo cierto es que me lo pasé muy bien con ella.

Es una pena que no pueda disfrutar de más momentos así con los míos. Pese a que pueda charlar o estar con ellos de vez en cuando en la escuela o a través de videollamadas, como cuando Nino, Marinette y Alya quisieron ir a ver los fuegos artificiales del mundial de fútbol, no es lo mismo.

¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si no fuera tan conocido? Me lo planteo a menudo, aunque realmente no me sirva de mucho. Creo que nunca terminaré por acostumbrarme a esta realidad al fin y al cabo. Jamás he sido realmente consciente de la fama que recaía sobre mí, o no al menos, hasta que empecé a salir de casa y asistí a clases en el instituto. Mi padre me tenía demasiado bien cuidado como para que, antes de aquellos hechos, me sucedieran altercados similares.

Si supiera que era Chat Noir encima…

…

No… Ni pensarlo…

No me quiero ni imaginar lo que haría para mantener encerrado en casa entonces…

¿Sería como en mi pesadilla cuando atacó Sandboy?

Aquello realmente fue claustrofóbico y aterrador…

En fin… La cuestión es que mi vida como Adrien era un estrés total por la fama. No es que como Chat Noir tampoco tuviera reconocimiento entre toda París. Pero ayudaba mucho tener un bastón mágico para poder escapar cada vez que quisiera o me viera abrumado. Nunca me había molestado que Chat Noir fuera reconocido porque, al fin y al cabo, él estaba ahí para ellos, para la ciudadanía.

Nunca, desde que me convertí en Chat Noir, me había importado tener tantos seguidores de mi versión heroica como de mi versión civil. Apenas me aparecía para defender a la gente de los akumas con my lady, y después desaparecía; excepto por alguna patrulla ocasional. Al final, Adrien era quién pasaba más horas del día presente que Chat Noir.

Quizás era por eso que no era consciente realmente de la cantidad de "admiradores o admiradores" que tenía o que seguían mis pasos…

¿Quién me iba a decir esta mañana, cuando me levanté, que sucedería entonces, lo que sucedió hoy?

Marinette me había convencido para que Ladybug y Chat Noir le ofrecieran una entrevista en exclusiva a Alya con el motivo de su aniversario como héroes. La entrevista sería presentada en su blog y fue la misma Alya quién se lo había solicitado tras un actuación nuestra por un asalto.

Ladybug no se pudo negar a la petición de la chica tras comentarle que tenía pensado destinar el dinero recaudado ese mes por el blog a una asociación. La entrevista sería una buena manera de aumentar los beneficios y tampoco era una oferta a la que pudiera negarme yo tampoco. Tanto por ser una buena causa, como por el simple hecho de que ella me lo pidiese.

La entrevista público se hizo a los pies de la torre Eiffel, lugar concertado por la ojiambar. Pero lo que no se esperaba la Césaire es que al hacer de conocimiento público la entrevista, fueran a ir tantos seguidores nuestros a hacer de público en corrillo alrededor de nosotros.

Hasta el señor Roger, el padre de Sabrina, y quién trabajaba para la policía, se mostró por allí con otros agentes para asegurarse de que no se diera ningún disturbio en exceso por la presencia de Ladybug y la mía.

El problema vino cuando se acercaron algunos "fanáticos extremos". Uno de ellos fue una chica que llamaba por mi atención desde la multitud y se hacía llamar Coraline. Tras la entrevista, mucha gente se dispersó y, aprovechando la oportunidad, se logró acercar hasta mí para agarrarme del brazo.

He de admitir que me resultó extraño que una chica desconocida tuviera una actitud así conmigo; tan dócil y cariñosa sin ni siquiera conocerme. Quizás tuviera mi edad o un par de años menos. Pese a todo, no quise mostrarme arisco o descortés ante sus muestras de entusiasmo cuando empezó a dirigirme la palabra alabándome sin cesar. Era un héroes después de todo y no podía mostrar una mala actitud hacia la gente que protegíamos; fueran más entusiastas ante nuestras acciones heroicas o no.

Alya, divertida ante el compromiso en el que me había visto en vuelto, empezó a grabarnos a la chica y a mí para preguntarle a esta cuál era su visión de los héroes de París. La chica no soltó en ningún momento mi mano, la cual ni siquiera sabía en qué momento la había agarrado, y no dejó de expresar mil maravillas sobre mí que me dejaron bastante… ¿abrumado?

El humor y entusiasmo que parecía haber en el ambiente fue desapareciendo poco a poco a mi percepción cuando noté cierta mirada crispada de mi compañera moteada. ¿Acaso me miraba con… reproche? ¿Por qué esa ceja alzada ante la chica a la cuál entrevistaba Alya? ¿Sería quizás porque la chica parecía decir más cosas de mí que de ella ante nuestra labor? ¿Se sentiría ofendida?

-Chat, nuestro tiempo se acaba- Cortó de repente la conversación de los tres mirándome de perfil y empezando a girar su yo-yo, lista para partir- Es hora de irnos.

-¿Ya? No hemos usado nuestros poderes hoy my lady, ¿a qué se debe la prisa?

-¡Coraline! Nos has dado tu opinión sobre Chat Noir, al que se ve admiras mucho, ¿qué piensas también sobre Ladybug?- Siguió Alya con su cuestionario para aligerar aquello.

-¡Oh! Una gran labor, aunque claro, Chat Noir es el que se enfrenta al villano siempre mientras que Ladybug solo usa su Lucky Charm para arreglar todos los desperfectos. Creo que no podría hacer nada sin la intervención de mi…

-¡Oye!-Saltó de mal genio my lady de repente y dándonos un susto a todos de la sorpresa.

Quise intervenir para defenderla y hacerle cambiar de opinión a Coraline. Ese comentario no había estado bien pese a muy buena fan mía que fuera. Ambos, tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir, no podíamos hacer nada el uno sin el otro. Eso no era cosa de uno; éramos un equipo.

-Cora…

-¿Qué ocurre Ladybug? ¿Ofendida por no ser el centro de atención por una vez?-Acusó la joven con condescendencia.

-Perdona Coraline,-Intervino entonces Alya cortando su entrevista y colocando una mano sobre su hombro para encararla- pero no creo…

-¿Alguien ha pedido tu valoración?-Respondió despectiva y apartando su mano de su hombro con ¿altanería?- Creía que en tu famoso "Ladyblog" se recogían las valoraciones de todos los ciudadanos sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Es que no aceptas que alguien pueda decir las "verdades" negativas sobre tu heroína predilecta? Qué falsedad de blog llevas entonces.

-¿Disculpa? ¡¿A qué viene esa actitud?! Si yo no te he hecho nada. No te metas con mi trabajo.-Se defendió furiosa esta vez Alya.- Acepto tu opinión y recojo todas las perspectivas y opiniones de todos en mi blog sobre la actuación de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Pero no voy a consentir que seas tan injusta de ni valorar el trabajo de uno de ellos.

-¿Enserio? Pues Chat es el auténtico héroe de París para mí. Soy su mejor fan y…

Aquello estaba que echaba chispa y no sabía como pararlo…

-Chicas…

-Suéltalo…

La sentencia seca de Ladybug interrumpiendo la disputa periodista-fan me provocó escalofríos desde la punta de los pies a la coronilla. No me gustaba su mirada… Ni mucho menos la dirección que tomaba… La de la mano de Coraline agarrada a mi brazo aún…

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron ambas chicas extrañadas ante la actitud de la heroína.

Había dejado de girar su yo-yo y lo apretaba con fuerza en un puño con el brazo caído. Sus profundos orbes azul celeste se volvían más oscuros por momentos… Y aquello me daba una mala espina…

-Coraline…-Dijo la azabache realizando una larga respiración profunda después, casi como si fuera de cansancio o paciencia- Suelta el brazo de Chat Noir. Los dos tenemos algo y debemos irnos…

Ay no…

No podía estar diciendo eso enserio…

Esa última frase, sacada un poco de contexto…

Ella misma era la que me había pedido que nos abstuviéramos de mostrar acciones "más que amistosas" mientras actuásemos como héroes y ante la vista pública desde que empezamos a salir… Y ahora, ¿acababa de insinuar que "los dos teníamos algo"? ¡Y frente a Alya!

La castaña no era tonta, y si unía dos más dos notando las miradas de my lady hacia Coraline… Dios, esto iba a ir para el Ladyblog y sería un cotilleo de primera plana… ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?

-Ups, ¿noto celos en tu actitud, lady-bicho?

Ah no, eso sí que no… Hasta aquí llegamos…

-Coraline- Solté más seco de lo que me propuse y apretando los puños.

-¿Sí Chat?- Preguntó con un tono más suave hacia mí.

-Discúlpate con Alya y con Ladybug.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó la chica por fin apartándose de mí y de mi brazo ante mi respuesta.

-Me siento muy alagado por tus cumplidos y por el hecho de que valores tanto mis acciones. Pero te estás equivocando en un aspecto. Ni Ladybug ni yo podemos hacer eso que hacemos solos. Somos un equipo; ninguno funciona sin el otro. Y si te metes con ella te metes conmigo.

-Pero…

-Además, Alya no te ha hecho nada como para que desprestigies su trabajo y su buena causa con esto de la forma en que lo has hecho. Si tanto admiras los actos que llevamos a cabo, sean heroicos o no, sigue nuestro ejemplo y no infravalores a los demás de esa manera.

-Yo… yo lo…

-Gracias por el apoyo y el voto de confianza, Chat Noir – Respondió Alya ante mi defensa.

-No hay de qué. Espero que los beneficios de esta entrevista sirvan para una buena causa.- Dije asintiendo e intentando aparentar más tranquilidad dirigiéndome hacia my lady- Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

-¡Sí! Yo también lo espero, ¡y de nuevo gracias a ambos!

-¿Nos vamos, my lady?- Susurré acercándome a ella y agarrándole la mano en la que no llevaba su yo-yo con presión.

Noté su expresión ausente. Así que para lograr despejarla y hacer que despegara su mirada, aún en Coraline y quién nos miraba con lamento, alcé su mano y la besé con suavidad y lentitud.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Cha-chat Noir!

Objetivo conseguido. Una Ladybug azorada recriminándome ante esa vieja costumbre galante de besarla así y sus ojos al fin sobre los míos. Adoraba perderme en su mirada.

-¿Lista?

Ella asintió pese a todo con una leve sonrisa comprometida de las que me encantaban y finalmente nos despedimos de Alya saltando hacia el Trocadero.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa de Marinette y aterrizamos en su balcón, deshicimos nuestras transformaciones. Plagg y Tikki cayeron sobre nuestras manos agotados como siempre.

-Affff… Qué cansancio… Me muero…

-Por mucho que digas sabes que al final te voy a dar camembert sí o sí, ¿no Plagg?-Insinué medio reclamé divertido.

-Pero eso no quita que pueda picar algo de los dulces o comidas tan ricas que hace Ladybug, ¿verdad?- Inquirió Plagg girándose boca abajo aún en mi manos para mirar a Marinette y guiñarle un ojo.

Marinette río divertida ante el gesto del kwami negro.

-Eres un glotón Plagg- Reclamó Tikki.

-¿Qué sucede Sugarcube? ¿Celosa de mi amor por la comida exquisita?

-¡Egh! Si con comida exquisita te refieres a tu queso, mejor no hablar. Y no me llames Sugarcube, ¿te llamo yo Stinky Sock?

-Nop, pero ya sabes que no me importaría si lo hicieras.

-¡Agh!- La pequeña kwami roja se quejó exasperada y voló atravesando la claraboya del cuarto de Marinette para entrar en busca de dulces para recuperar energía.

-¡Ey espera Sugarcube!-Reclamó Plagg desapareciendo igualmente tras su paso.

Finalmente nos quedamos Marinette y yo solos. Y eso me dio la ocasión perfecta para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-¿Qué ha sido qué?- Esquivó mi pregunta girándose de espaldas a mí y apoyándose en la baranda de su balcón.

-No es normal en ti que se te escape un detalle tan grande como el que has soltado… y más delante de Alya…

-¿Me estás recriminando algo?

-No… Al contrario… Me ha sorprendido tu actitud hoy y es por eso que estoy tan… confundido…

-¿Confundido?- Noté cierto sarcasmo en su tono- Yo diría que hoy has estado en la gloria recibiendo tantos halagos y cumplidos…

-Esa chica era una fan más de tantos que tenemos tú y yo ahí fuera, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-¿Te refieres a las que te admiran como Chat, o como Adrien?

-¿Qué estas…

-¡Esa chica se encaramó a ti nada más tuvo la oportunidad! –Explotó girándose ante mí y provocando que diera un paso atrás de la impresión. Pero eso no quito que sintiera esto cada vez con más seriedad.- Te agarró del brazo, se hizo la importante todo el rato narrando ante Alya no sé qué cosas sobre ti y encima, no solo tuvo la desfachatez de ignorar a Alya, que se estaba molestando en entrevistarla, ¡sino que encima me hizo de menos frente a ti!

Ahí fue donde noté la clave y el problema del asunto. Al momento de decir lo último, parece que recula un poco y agacha la cabeza frotándose con una mano un brazo. Está claramente nerviosa al soltar una de sus confesiones atropelladas que tanto me gustan… dejándome más prendado si cabe de ella y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pícara que conoce muy bien.

-Eh… yo…

-Miauw, qué fiera- Reí divertido mientras tomaba su barbilla con mi mano para que dejara de agachar la cabeza. Ella se puso de morros tiernamente.- Sabes que no tienes porqué celarme con nadie, ¿verdad? Me engatusaste hace mucho tiempo y no puedo escaparme de tu red, bichito mio…

Sonreí encantado mientras nuestras narices se frotaban y veía asomarse una tímida y encantadora sonrisa en su rostro. Sus manos sorpresivamente se apoyaron sobre mi torso, en una actitud clara de acercamiento. Aunque he de decir que aquel simple acto me dejó sin aliento por un micro segundo mientas nuestras miradas no se separaban la una de la otra. Alcé levemente mi otra mano libre para acariciar los mechones de su cabello azabache por su nuca y que hoy llevaba suelto.

-No estaba celosa, gato tonto… - Me resultaba divertido ver su lado renuente.

-Mi miauravillosa percepción del asunto me dice a mí que aquello, de no haber intervenido, hubiera acabado en gatástrofe.

-Cállate ya tonto.-Empezó a reír golpeando sin fuerza apenas mi hombro.- Tus bromas de gatos son muy malas.

-Admítelo, en el fondo te encantan…

Ella continuó riendo más libremente sin refutarme nada. No sabía si era a mi costa o conmigo, pero dejó de importarme cuando apoyó su frente en el hueco de mi hombro, escondiendo su rostros y provocándome cierta taquicardia ante su respiración lenta y profunda contra mi cuello. Mis manos dieron a para irremediablemente hacia su cintura para apegarla más a mí en un cómodo y pacífico abrazo.

Era increíble como cambiaban las cosas con el tiempo. Yo, que andaba suspirando a todas horas por ella, por Ladybug, y que me conformaba con su simple amistad cuando no sabíamos quiénes éramos bajo la máscara, ahora me encontraba…

…

-Podré tener mil fanáticas por todo el mundo… Pero ya sea Adrien Agreste o Chat Noir, quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos y mi devoción son solo para ti… No dudes nunca de ello… Susurré con cariño y amor a su oído.

-Nunca dudaría de ti Adrien… -Susurró de igual manera y poniéndome la piel de gallina. Casi podía sentir sus labios en mi cuello cuando murmuraba solo para mí.- Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Es solo que… No-no me gusta que otras chicas se te acerquen y te miren como lo hacen… Sé lo que es estar en ese lado porque… a-aunque me cueste admitirlo, también te "admiré" demasiado antes de que hubiera algo entre los dos…

-¿Solo admirar? – Reí y dejé caer el asunto recordando viejos tiempos.

-Vale, sí… Me tenías loca Adrien Agreste, ¿contento?- Soltó finalmente entre dientes y resignada de morros mirándome de reojo.

-Se te ha olvidado el detalle de tener un calendario completo y fotos mías hasta por debajo de la cama- Me burlé removiendo su cabello con travesura un instante.

-¡Dios qué horror! –Exclamó de vuelta la azabache escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro-No me recuerdes eso por favor; creí que me moriría de la vergüenza al día siguiente en la escuela…

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?- Respondió de vuelta amortiguando su voz con vergüenza aún sobre mi hombro.

-Me encanta que te encantase tanto ya desde entonces y que me celes como toda una gatita.

-Adrien Agreste… ¿Me estás llamando gata celosa?- Respondió con cierta molestia e incredulidad mirándome de frente.

-Corrección. Te estoy llamando MI GATITA.

-Eres un bobo-Dijo tapándome el rostro con una de sus manos e reculando para finalmente ingresar en su habitación.

Pero lo que no sabe es que ya me conozco sus gestos y actitudes demasiado bien. Se ha sonrojado y ha sonreído ante mi confesión. Solo ha intentado disimularla con ese comentario y gesto para que no se me suba el ego a la cabeza. Y qué bien me conoce. Antes de que se me escape, la tomo de la mano y la atraigo de vuelta contra mi pecho para besarla tomándola de la nuca.

Llevaba deseando hacerlo desde el primer momento en que noté como mi querida gatita me miraba con posesión cuando otra chica se me acercaba de más. No necesitaba sacar las garras para defenderme de otras o su yo-yo mágica. Con una mirada suya, siempre podría desarmarme.

Y es que esta chica, me traía completamente loco por ella.

* * *

 **Holaaa mis queridos gatitos y mariquitas!**

 **Cómo están ustedes? Jajaja espero que muy bien, y tal y como dije en mi otra historia actualización, siento los últimos retrasos. Muchos eventos y situaciones en mi vida fuera de la red y por los cuáles no he podido escribir en una temporada. Espero que la llegada de nuevos capítulos lo compense.**

 **Estoy intentando ponerme al día pese a los trabajos y tareas pendientes de la universidad. Estoy deseando acabar y no al mismo tiempo esta historia tan tierna de la SAGA ABECEDARIO que comenzó ya hace tanto tiempo. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí, con la versión de Marinette recién empezada, que llegaría a una versión de Adrien y que tendría tanto apoyo? Muchísimas gracias y espero que os estén gustando estos últimos capítulos cada vez más jugositos y llenos de azúcar. Espero no estar provocando muchos ataques a los diabéticos que se acerquen a leer.**

 **¿Capítulo largo esta vez eh? Considerarlo como una disculpa por el retraso si queréis. Cuantos más reviews y apoyos vuestros reciba, más empeño le pongo para conseguir tiempo y actualizar antes. Así que, ya sabéis, comentadme todo lo que queráis de la historia. ¡Ya estamos en las últimas! Solo 6 capítulos más... ¿Y qué nos depararan las siguientes letras del abecedario? Jejeje, solo recomendaré que os leáis algunos capítulos de la versión de Marinette los más olvidadizos... XD**

 **Hagan sus apuestas!**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	21. F de familiar

_**Capítulo 21 - F de familiar**_

.

.

.

Marinette cuando se enfadaba podía llegar a tener un carácter de mil demonios; pero luego era la persona más bondadosa y cariñosa del mundo. Y yo había sido testigo de ello por muchos años.

Desde la escuela, cuando nos conocimos, hasta cuando actuábamos como los héroes de París. Desde novios hasta prometidos y casados ahora.

En la escuela era la primera en ayudar a cualquiera en apuros que se le cruzara por el camino y que ella conociera; incluso hasta a los que no conocía. Es gracioso recordar sus arrebatos de insolencia y altanería cuando se trataba de Chloe por supuesto, pero quién le diría a ella, tiempo después, que se llevarían también gracias a sus facetas como heroínas. La vida nos cambia a todos desde luego.

Como Ladybug está de más decir que lo daba todo por proteger París. Admiraba enormemente la seriedad con la que se enfrentaba a su papel como heroína desde la primera vez en la que juntos nos enfrentamos al primer akumatizado. ¿Cómo no iba a admirarla? Si me enamoró con esa faceta suya de tantas que posee a primera vista. Es verdad que a veces podía demostrar una actitud ciertamente dudosa e insegura cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones que temía le pudieran sobrepasar. Pero lo mejor de ella era que pese a todo, era capaz de sobreponerse a estas y seguir adelante siendo la persona más valiente que he conocido hasta ahora. Nadie podría haber llegado a ser mejor Ladybug que ella. Era un alma pura y noble con sus allegados y los que la admiraban y querían, y al mismo tiempo, justa e imbatible con sus rivales o enemigos.

Cuando por fin creía conocerla como nadie, siempre volvía a sorprenderme con una nueva faceta suya. El casarnos fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomé en su día y nunca me arrepentiré de habérselo pedido. Dios, ¡estaría loco si hubiera dejado escapar a esa chica de mi lado! Era mi alma gemela. La media naranja que me faltaba para tener una vida completa.

Llegar juntos a casa del trabajo o de visitar a sus padres; cocinar juntos o desayunar por las mañanas; ver una película hasta altas horas de la noche y dormir juntos en el sofá del salón; nuestros juegos en la cama o hasta en la ducha… Definitivamente la vida de casado había cambiado mi manera de percibir el paso del tiempo a su lado.

Y su faceta familiar… esa que tanta envidia me daba antes, cuando la veía en casa con sus padres y disfrutando de buenos momentos en familia… no hace más que provocarme y atraerme más.

-Tenía algunas ideas en mente al principio, pero al final se me juntaron demasiadas en la cabeza y ahora no me aclaro.-Responde ella con pesar y frustración.

Empezaba a refrescar por la calle, y el ligero color carmín que aparecía en sus mejillas, por del clima, se me hacía sumamente llamativo y tierno.

-Me extrañó que quisieras ir a comprar algo esta vez en lugar de hacer algo tú misma a mano. Eso es todo. Siempre sorprendes con algo nuevo y no es ningún secreto que te encanta hacerlos tú misma porque le dan un mayor significado.

-Sí, pero ella me tiene calada. Sabe que últimamente he estado demasiado congestionada con mi agenda, y no quería que le dedicara demasiado tiempo a ello. Quería que respetase mis tiempos libres, y sobre todo los de descanso.

-Recuerdo que la última vez casi te quedas dormida en su sofá después de haber estado cosiendo la noche de antes porque no te daba tiempo.-Reí con nostalgia ante el recuerdo.

-Y yo aún recuerdo sus reclamos en mi oído por ello.

A ambos se nos escaparon ciertas risas mal disimuladas mientras ella se enganchaba a mi brazo caminando por la calle. Una Alya Césaire furiosa era muy imponente. Y si no que se lo dijeran a mi buen amigo Nino, su marido.

-Así que casi me obligó a que cualquiera que fuera lo que le diese al final esta vez, no me molestara en hacerlo a mano o lo tiraría directamente a la basura sin contemplaciones.

-Es tu mejor amiga Mari, no creo que llegue hasta ese punto.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona Adrien?

-¿Sí?

-¿Alya? ¿La que es casi como una hermana para mí?

-¿La misma obsesionada por ti como Ladybug desde el inicio de los tiempos?

-¡Oye, que ella no te escuche!- Exclamó divertida con ironía.

-¡Oh, pero si ese sería el mejor de los halagos para ella!

El cumpleaños de Alya estaba cerca. Y Marinette, como no, quería hacerle un bonito presente a su amiga de toda la vida. Aprovechando un sábado libre en la agenda de ambos, decidimos dar un bonito paseo, juntos, por el centro de la ciudad, para desconectar y así hacer algunas compras. Una de ellas para el futuro regalo que Mari quería hacerle a la periodista.

-¡Oh Dios! Me enamorado… ¡Adrien, mira allí!

Y la chica me soltó para salir disparada hacia un escaparate cerca de por dónde pasábamos. Sonreí sin más ante su entusiasmo y al romperse el hilo de la conversación. Estábamos a inicios de noviembre y cierto era que el tiempo en París no acompañaba aquel día, pero pese a todo, ambos quisimos salir para tener una vivencia juntos fuera de las cuatro paredes de casa y así desconectar un poco del trabajo. Tikki y Plagg habían decidido quedarse por el contrario acurrucados junto al calor de la chimenea que había encendido previamente para ellos hasta que regresáramos.

-¡Es perfecto! Tiene que ser eso Adrien. Te apuesto lo que sea a que le va a encantar.

Acerqué mi mano al cristal para poder ver mejor por el reflejo del exterior. Y Marinette tenía toda la razón del mundo. Definitivamente ese era el regalo perfecto para Alya… o al menos para lo que se le venía encima.

En el centro del sencillo escaparate había colocado un osito de felpa, aparentemente suave y tierno, dentro de una pequeña mecedora para bebés exquisitamente decorada con tonos en color crema y pastel… El regalo conjunto bueno y bonito para una embarazada primeriza.

Hacia dos semanas que Nino y Alya nos habían llamado a su casa una tarde para pasar el rato y para proponernos ser los padrinos de su primer hijo o hija. El entusiasmo de Marinette al enterarse del estado de su amiga fue arrollador y yo me sentí realmente feliz y agradecido con mi amigo y su mujer al hacernos tal petición.

Desde entonces no paraba de darle vueltas últimamente a cómo sería iniciar por fin una familia así con Marinette… No era porque no tuviéramos oportunidades para no sucediera. Era simplemente que aún no se había dado el caso y ni siquiera nos habíamos planteado el tema tras este primer año de casados. Pero verla tan entusiasmada con todo el tema del embarazo de Alya y de solo imaginármela a ella estando también en cinta… me provocaba un _je ne sais qoui_ en el estómago que hacía crecer en mí demasiadas ilusiones ante esa visión.

-No lo dudo. Y creo que a Nino también le gustará el detalle. –Respondí para luego mirarla de reojo, aún con la mirada en otros artículos del lugar expuestos.

-¿Tú crees?- Seguía tan absorta en sus ideas y cavilaciones que me hacía desear profundizar en su mente y averiguar qué era lo que realmente rondaba por su mente, además del regalo que ya parecía más que escogido.

-Estoy seguro. Si yo fuera Nino, lo adoraría para el nuestro.

Y dejé caer la indirecta sutilmente mientras besaba su mejilla de manera fugaz.

Me quedé expectante ante su reacción y por unos segundos cruzado de brazos. Si antes, por el tiempo de la calle, me resultaba tierno el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, ahora adoraba que la causa de su mayor intensidad fuera debido a mí… y mi insinuación.

-¿Nu-nu-nuestro?

En ocasiones me llegaba a sorprender lo absolutamente cándida y seductora que podía ser, en contra posición con su faceta seductora, y con la que en otras ocasiones me había comprometido a mí.

-Perdón, quizás pueda ser también para la nuestra, ¿no? Depende de si es niño o niña la primera vez, ¿no my lady?

-¿Qu-qué…có-cóm…cuan…

No pude remediar eliminar la distancia entre nosotros y robarle un beso para acallar sus palabras mudas. Sus labios se sentían fríos y un poco secos, pero la dulzura de estos mezclada con la de su mirada… borraba cualquier pensamiento coherente de mi mente o que tuviera relación con el exterior. Con una mano en su cintura la atraje a mí para que pudiera entrar un poco en calor, al sentirla titiritar, y con otra mano en su nuca, reafirme el intenso contacto entre nuestros labios.

Eran tan adictivo como arrollador. Siempre me hacía querer más con un simple gesto, con una caricia o una mirada. Una de sus manos, contra mi pecho, parecía querer palpar los latidos locos de mi corazón, mientras que la otra se había colado por mi cuello y me acariciaba por momentos ciertos mechones de la nuca arrebatándome algún suspiro.

Al momento de separarnos para respirar está demás decir que me costaba recuperar el aire perdido. El vaho que salía de nuestras bocas no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por falta de aliento o por las bajas temperaturas que nos abrumaban. De alguna manera había comenzado a nevar y ninguno de los dos nos habíamos percatado de ello. Aún perseguíamos los iris del otro sin romper el abrazo que había creado.

-¿Te desagrada la idea?-Susurré con una sonrisa imborrable pegando nuestras frentes.

-En absoluto… Es solo que…

-¿Es solo qué?- Repetí literalmente sus palabras con tono de obviedad. Su sonrisa, tan especial para mí, tampoco desaparecía de su rostro, maravillándome.

-Que… que nunca me esperé que tu fueras a… a proponerlo…

-¿Por qué no?

-No-no sé… Creo que también he fantaseado demasiado con la idea de tener una familia grande…Eso me ha llevado a pensar a veces que tú puedes tener una idea más sencilla de…

Besé su frente con amor y encandilado ante sus palabras. Lo único que deseaba es que no me diera una negativa… y había hecho mucho más que eso. Me había confesado, sin proponérselo o no, que deseaba tener una familia grande… y lo mejor, es que era conmigo…

Gritaría a todo pulmón en esos momentos sino fuera porque quizás podría asustarla ante su estado actual o porque parecería un loco en mitad de la calle. Adrien Agreste quizá podía mantener la compostura por aquel momento, pero quizás más tarde o en la próxima salida nocturna como Chat, nadie podría mirarme mal al querer gritar del entusiasmo saltando entre tejado y tejado por semejante revelación.

-Una familia contigo sería el mejor sueño cumplido de mi vida.

Sus caricias en mi nuca reincidieron, provocándome una leve risita feliz. Mi respuesta parecía haberla satisfecho y sus ojos tenían un brillo encantador. Frotó su nariz con la mía de forma divertida y risueña.

-Gatito bobo…

-Tu gatito, mi reina…

-¿No que era tu princesa?- Río ante el cambio de mi mote típico hacia ella.

-Eras-Respondí locuaz y guiñándole un ojo- A partir de ahora serás mi reina, y a la única chica a la que voy a llamar mi princesa a partir de ahora será a la que te llame mami y a mi papá…

Sus ojos se mostraron de forma clara su sorpresa. Y el pico fugaz que me robó a mí después fue un claro arrebato de su parte que me dejó con el norte perdido por la luminosidad de su expresión entusiasta.

-Podría acostumbrar entonces a ese mote nuevo…- Sonrió.

La sentí temblar ligeramente entre mis brazos de nuevo un poco. Y notando la fuerza con la que empezaba a levantarse ciertamente el aire, decidí separarme un microsegundo de ella para tomar la bufanda que llevaba atada a mi cuello para colocárselo mientras me aseguraba de que llevara bien su abrigo.

-Será mejor que entremos a la tienda a comprar el regalo y volvamos pronto a casa. Las tiendas tendrán que acabar por hoy. El tiempo está empeorando y no quiero que te pongas mala.

-Enma, Hugo y Louis…

-¿Qué?- Respondí brevemente confuso ante sus palabras sin haberla podido escuchar bien.

-Enma, Hugo y Louis… Dime boba, pero… siempre he fantaseado con la idea de… bueno… estar casados como ahora, vivir juntos en un bonito hogar y… poder llamar a nuestros hijos así…

-¿E-enserio?

Aquello sí que me dejó mudo, asombrado y… encantado. Verla asentir levemente y tímida a mi pregunta me enseñaba cuán importante podía llegar a ser yo en su vida para ella. Descubrir cómo quería, imaginaba o planeaba una vida junto a mí… siendo los dos felices el uno junto al otro… era algo…

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Tomé su mejilla para admirarla con amor, ternura y cariño.

-Y yo a ti… mi amor.

Confirmado. Estaba muerto de amor por ella. Profunda e irrevocablemente. Hasta el final de mis días y durante toda la eternidad.

Estaba seguro de una cosa. Si nuestros futuros hijos llegaban a disfrutar, de parte de ella, de un amor tan profundo y honesto como el que me procesaba a mí en momentos como aquel, lo cuál no tenía dudas de que así fuera seguro, serían los niños más felices sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ojalá yo hubiera vivido una vida hogareña y feliz durante toda mi infancia como ella. Ojalá viviera un ambiente tan familiar como el que ella tenía cada vez que visitaba su hogar. Quizás la relación que tenía mi padre hubiera mejorado con los años, pero aún no seguía siendo la más idónea. Pese a todo ello, no me importaba, no sentir ese tipo de amor familiar y hogareño.

No me importaba porque ahora la tenía a ella, a Marinette, conmigo. Y juntos podíamos empezar de cero nuestros propios recuerdos y nuestra propia familia desde cero. Ella y los suyos también se habían convertido en parte de mi familia también. Y solo esperaba que con el tiempo, esos nombres que Marinette se había atrevido a revelarme, entre copos de nieve y brisas heladas una tarde invernal de París, no quedarán en el olvido. Ojalá que fueran una realidad y pudiese tener esa familia que ahora no solo soñaba ella con tener, sino ambos.


	22. E de especial

N/A: _Recomendación leer antes el capítulo B de beso de la versión "De la A a la Z", el pov Marinette de esta serie de one shots XD_

 _Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis._

 _Bug out!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 22 - E de especial**_

.

.

.

La melodía de "In the rain" inundaba mis oídos con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

Y como para no estarlo…

Después de tanto tiempo…

-Al fin…-Susurré para mí mismo sin dejar de sonreír una vez llegué a mi cuarto y deslicé mi espalda por la puerta hasta acabar sentado por el suelo.

Me aparté los cascos de música de los oídos. Los había portado todo el trayecto en coche desde que fueron a recogerme en la entrada de la escuela. Nunca me había alegrado más por el hecho de que se diera una pequeña tormenta tropical como la de hoy a principios de verano.

Había soñado tantas veces esto y por tanto tiempo que… me entraban ganas de llorar de la satisfacción de sentirlo por fin real.

-¿Adrien? ¿Sigues en la Luna o se ha hecho el milagro y vuelves a sentar cabeza?-Dijo Plagg frente a mi rostro.

Y para mi mala suerte, despertándome de mi fantasía mental de la peor manera.

-Puagh, Plagg, ¡aparta ese trozo de queso! ¿Cómo aguantas eso?-Pregunté casi con repulsión al tenerlo casi rozando mi nariz mientras volvía a levantarme del suelo.

-No le hagas caso, mi querido camembert…-Dijo hablando solo con su trozo de "delicia"- Solo está celoso de nuestro amor…

No pude más que reírme de sus burlas y pullas en esta ocasión sin entrar al trapo.

-Plagg, ¿quién quiere un queso como ese pudiendo tener...

Ahh…

Suspiré sin más.

Me sentía flotando.

Ni siquiera me salían las palabras para expresar toda la nube de emociones y sentimientos que se habían desbordado hoy en mí a la salida de la escuela.

-Ah, no, no, no empecemos por favor…-Suplicó Plagg sobrevolando escurridizo hasta ocultarse entre mis cojines y tapar sus oídos.- ¡Vas a hacer que pierda el apetito! ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas!- Exclamaba su queja, opacada entre los cojines.

-Pero es que ella…

-¡No!-Saltó Plagg para interrumpirme o callarme.

-Pero ella…

-¡No!

-Ella…

-¡Que…NO!- Exclamó en vano.

…

-Me beso…- Solté finalmente.

Caí desplomado boca arriba sobre mi cama, todavía rememorando la sensación de rozar mis labios con los suyos. El contraste del roce de su nariz fría con el de sus labios cálidos me provocó un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal al instante perdiendo el norte. Al rozar su mejilla con mi mano noté la suavidad de su piel, y la profundidad de sus ojos azul cielo me hipnotizó de tal manera que no fui capaz de contener mis ganas de besarla como tantas otras veces había hecho desde que descubrimos quienes éramos bajo las máscaras.

Durante este último tiempo habíamos afianzado más nuestra relación además de nuestra confianza el uno por el otro. Éramos unos compañeros inseparables y sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa sin temor a mostrarme tal y como quería ser. Podía actuar con ella tanto siendo el educado y tímido Adrien, como el bromista y metepatas de Chat Noir.

Si ya me había maravillado siendo Ladybug y la creía una persona increíble como Marinette; ahora que sabía que ambas eran la misma persona, no podía caer, si cabía la posibilidad, más enamorado de ella.

Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos…

No…

¡Al mundo entero!

Sí… a todo y a todos… que la quería y amaba con locura…

Aquel beso, aquel simple roce hoy había sido producto de uno de los mejores actos inconscientes de mi vida… ¡Y ella me correspondió!

Estaba eufórico, nostálgico, emocionado… Y la timidez que mostró ella después de aquello y antes de que me despidiera por tener que marcharme ante la llegada de mi limusina, había sido tan encantadora, tan inocente… Tan… Tan… Marinette…

Ahh…

Dios sabía que aún estaba en shock por todo aquello.

Había sido nuestro primer beso… O al menos el primero que yo recordaba.

Jamás se me olvidaran los días y las semanas que estuve detrás de ella como Ladybug, cuando aún no sabíamos nuestras identidades, y le suplicaba porque me diera una explicación con respecto al asunto del beso del día de la akumatización de Dark Cupid. Gracias a la entrevista de Nadia Chammack es que descubrí ese "pequeño" detalle que ella nunca llegó a confesarme y del que tampoco se había vuelto a hablar.

Aunque realmente soñaba con que se repitiera… ¡Por supuesto estando yo consciente de ello!

-¡Ugh! –Dijo casi con repulsión y sin gusto mi kwami saliendo de su escondite, dirigiéndose a la tele y buscando algún canal entretenido con el que olvidarse de mis asuntos- ¿Qué le véis los humanos a todo eso del amor! Realmente no lo entiendo.

-Y creo que jamás lo entenderías en ese plan Plagg…-Suspiré perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que había hecho ya esa acción a lo largo del día.- Es algo especial… Algo que… a veces no se puede llegar a entender o explicar con palabras…

-Vosotros sois los que lo complicáis todo… Pero, ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué voy a hacer de qué Plagg?-Dije extrañado frunciendo el entrecejo e incorporándome sentado en la cama.

-¿No se suponde que ahora viene la parte esa en la que le confiesas de una vez lo que sientes? Porque que yo recuerde, en ningún momento le has llegado a confirmar lo que sientes hacia ella.

-Pero ella lo sabe.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?-Preguntó dudoso y extrañado mi kwami.

-¡Claro que…!- Pero paré en seco al plantearme detenidamente su cuestión.- Pero… Llevo todo el tiempo desde que la conozco…

-Has actuado como un galán ante ella como Ladybug desde siempre, sí. Pero ante Marinette siempre has sido "el mejor amigo del mundo". Y cuando descubristeis vuestras identidades tampoco os dejasteis entrever mutuamente como os sentís con respecto al otro.- Planteo mi kwami, sorprendiéndome mayormente la manera aplastante en la que parecía acertar en todo.- ¿No te carcome la duda sobre con que ojos te ve ella? ¿Cómo a un amigo, o como algo más?

-Pues… la verdad es que…

-¿Y no crees que ella puede estar planteándose lo mismo en estos instantes? ¡Sois tan lentos y ciegos que no veis las cosas! Si lo que quieres de verdad es estar con ella estás perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Eh?

Si Plagg tenía razón en todo aquello y yo, tranquilo por nuestra buena relación y compañerismo, me dejé llevar y confiar desde que nos descubrimos bajos las máscaras… ¿ella podía malinterpretar mis intenciones y pensar que solo quería una buena amistad con ella? ¿Pensaría que mis coqueteos eran solo… una broma más? ¿Qué ese beso fue… falso?

…

-¡No! ¡¿Pero qué hice?!

-Tan enamorado que estás, debiste haberle aclarado que la querías antes de marcharte y dejarla aún con todas las emociones de ese… ¡Puagh… de ese beso!- Reclamó Plagg, dejando de mirarme y entreteniéndose con un documental sobre quesos en Holanda.

-¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hago?-Exclamé nervioso incorporándome y empezando a dar vueltas por mi habitación.- Le dije que la vería esta noche en la torre Eiffel., ¿podría aclarárselo allí entonces? ¿O será muy tarde? ¿Actuó tan tímida después porque no se lo esperaba de mi parte para bien? ¿O para mal?- Empecé yo a divagar para mí mismo.- ¡Aagh! ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? Y justo cuando creí que las cosas no podían marchar mejor

Y entonces un ruido interrumpió mi monólogo en la habitación captando la atención a su vez de Plagg. Mi kwami voló curioso hasta mi mochila, de la cuál sacó mi celular, causante de la melodía que empezaba a reproducirse por una llamada entrante.

Al tener el móvil en la mano miré el número de contacto. Era Nino.

- _Hola Dude_

 _-_ Hola Nino, ¿qué sucede?

- _¿Tienes tiempo para jugar una partida online?_

-Me temo que ahora mismo no puedo. Quizás más tarde a la noche sí pueda. Dentro de poco tengo que prepararme para una sesión de fotos.

- _Está bien. Tú ya me avisas. Pero una cosa tío, sé que todos estamos un poco agobiados con los finales y tú probablemente más con tus clases extra y las sesiones, pero despéjate un poco y no te excedas._

 _-_ Gracias, tú igual.

- _No es nada, aunque a ciencia cierta, me alegra verte más relajado y discernido de lo normal. Pasas mucho tiempo últimamente con Marinette y creo que eso te ha ayudado un poco._

-¿Tú crees?-Dije ciertamente nervioso aunque intentando disimularlo con naturalidad.- No es para tanto. Sigo como siempre.

- _A mí no me engañas con ese tono de humildad, hermano. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?_

 _-_ ¿Decirle qué?- Pregunté extrañado.

- _¿Qué no es obvio? Pues que te gusta, claramente.-_ Dijo de lo más natural, provocando las risitas disimuladas de Plagg sobre mi hombro ante mi expresión de pánico y vergüenza al verme descubierto. Aparté a mi kwami para que no le sintiera.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡No es eso! Bueno, no es como si no me gustara ella como persona… Ella… Ella es fantástica; ayuda a todo el mundo, es cariñosa y…

 _-Adrien… ¿Te das cuenta que éstas empezando a divagar como ella?_

-¿Qué?-Pregunté sorprendido.

- _¡Por Dios! Pero sí se nota a la lejanía que ella actúa igual que tú cuando estáis cerca, ¿es que no lo has notado?_

 _-_ Nino, -Noté como de repente tragaba pesado a través del interfono,- ¿estás insinuando que yo a ella…

- _Te-tengo que dejarte, dude-_ Empezó a decir apresurado y nervioso, ¿quizás pensaría que había metido la pata y yo le había pillado?- _Solo piensa en lo que te he dicho. Llámame luego si tienes tiempo para jugar. ¡Ah! Y… yo no te he dicho nada de esto último, ¿sí? Alya me va a matar…-_ Expresó lo último en susurro más para sí mismo con lamento que para mí- _Nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós!_

 _-_ ¡Adi…-Y la llamada se cortó dejándome con más confusión que tranquilidad.

Aunque extrañamente… Tenía la sensación, sonriendo confiado y mirándome en el reflejo del móvil, de que las cosas no me iban tan mal después de todo…

Pasada la tarde junto con las actividades y la sesión de fotos que tenía pendiente, ya era medianoche y permanecía apoyado en la baranda de la última planta de la torre Eiffel. Llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas al mismo asunto… y cada vez estaba más convencido de lo que quería.

La sonrisa bobalicona ocasionada por el beso de aquel día, pese a todo, no se había borrado de mi rostro y todo por culpa de cierta mariquita a la que esperaba ansioso.

¿Fue sensación mía al tenerla tan cerca, o parecía que olía a pan recién hecho? Sus labios, aun así, parecían de fresa, dulces y…

-Bu-buenas noches… Chat…

…

Pum, pum…

…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo…

…

Pum-pum, pum-pum…

…

Mi perdición andante…

…

Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum…

…

Al darme la vuelta, la contemplé de frente. Me miraba también cara a cara por momentos para lo que creía era un intento de disimular su timidez y nerviosismo, pero sus manos inquietas jugando entre sí sobre su vientre y sus mejillas levemente rojizas la delataban.

-Mu-muy buenas noches, my lady. Bonita noche la de hoy tras la tormenta tardía, ¿no crees?

¿Cómo había logrado decir todo aquello sin tartamudear?

Ni siquiera yo lo sabía…

Con las manos apoyadas en las caderas miré hacia arriba, hacia el cielo. Y sonreí cuando aprecié de refilón que ella me imitaba y se maravillaba del cielo brillante y repleto de estrellas que aquella noche nos brindaba. Parecía relajarse un poco.

-Sí… Re-realmente es increíble…

-Tras la tormenta viene la calma, ¿no?- Dije apoyándome de nuevo en la baranda al mismo tiempo que ella. El apretón que ejercía con mi mano derecha sobre mi muñeca izquierda intentaba aliviar le presión y nerviosismo interno que me abrumaba.

-Un refrán muy acertado, sí señor.-Sonrió.

-Aunque yo creo que tú eres más hermosa.

Sus ojos abiertos tras la sorpresa contemplándome me dejaron la garganta seca.

¿Realmente había salido aquello de mi boca?

No podía remediarlo…

Ella era… Me tenía…

-Cha..

-Ladybug… Yo…No…Quiero decir… Marinette… -Dije corrigiéndome y mirándola de pie y de frente sin querer perder contacto visual. No era momento de ser cobarde. Si no de tomar las riendas. No más inseguridades; no más marcha atrás.- Sé que a veces puedo llegar a actuar de manera impulsiva y que eso a veces no suele ser muy bueno en ciertas situaciones como cuando estábamos con akumas… -Pausé intentando controlar mi respiración. Creía que me iba a quedar sin aire. Sus ojos brillantes y atentos a mis palabras me nublaban y ahogaban a la vez.-Pero, soy sincero. Jamás te mentiría. Sé que soy un bromista a veces, pero jamás jugaría con algo tan importante como…

-Adrien…

-Yo… Agh… -Me desesperé.-Desde la primera vez que te conocí me maravillaste en todos los sentidos.-Dije al fin sin contenerme mientras ella parecía taparse la boca sorprendida.- Tanto siendo Ladybug, como Marinette… Yo… No sé de qué manera se dio o cómo pero…

-Adri..

-¡TE AMO! –Callé explotando la bomba al fin.- Estoy loco por ti…

Todo aquello se sentía como correr una maratón; adrenalina en estado puro mezclada con ansiedad desesperante. Mi mandíbula se tensó y permanecí como estatua mientras me martilleaba el corazón en el pecho. Mi garganta pareció atorarse, incapaz de permitir que ningún sonido más escapara de ella.

Los minutos se hacían horas en ese preciso momento para ambos; cuando ninguno parecía tener las palabras correctas para expresarse o para continuar…

Empecé a temer por primera vez a que ya fuera demasiado tarde…

-Yo…

Las manos de Marinette poco a poco empezaron a descender. Sus ojos, imperturbables aparentemente, jamás dejaron de mirarme. Y cuando finalmente pude maravillarme con la más reluciente de las sonrisas que ella jamás me había dado… fue que realmente comprendí…

-Yo…Yo también… chaton…

Mi entusiasmo y mi alegría fueron tales que su sonrisa me contagió, corté lo que me fuera a decir después y me lancé a rodearla con mis brazos, dándonos vueltas después entre leves risas. ¿Estas eran debido a la alegría, ante el persistente nerviosismo o al miedo?

Qué más daba…

Solo con tenerla entre mis brazos; de apretarla contra mí y sentir que ella también lo hacía… Me hacía sentir más completo y satisfecho que nunca. Entre risas, quejas y berrinches sentí golpes en mi espalda.

-¡Adrien, para! Me estoy mareando, ¡Para!-Empezaba a gritar sin parar, pero sin dejar de reír o sonreír contra mi hombro.

Y casi, por un descuido al intentar parar, me escurro con ella aún tendida en mis brazos hasta apoyarme en la baranda del lugar. Ella se sostuvo fuertemente de mí para no caerse al suelo. Al quedar a pocos centímetros uno del otro, no pude evitar sonreír con soltura mirando a sus profundas cuencas azul cielo.

-¿Caes por mí, bugaboo?

-Ja Ja,-Rio ella con sarcasmo- Muy gracioso Adri…

Y la corté nuevamente en la noche para perderme en sus labios, como tanto había fantaseado durante todo aquel día y desde que cayó del cielo sobre mí y para mí la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Porque ella era y sería siempre… mi persona especial…


	23. D de distraída

_**Capítulo 23 - D de distraída**_

.

.

.

No eran muchas las tardes en las que podía disfrutar de ratos libres, pero siempre eran de agradecer. A fin de cuentas, ¿a quién no le gustaría descansar o quedar con sus amigos tras una larga jornada escolar y sus clases particulares? No digo que no me guste practicar deportes como el baloncesto, el esgrima o hasta el patinaje además de dar clases de chino. Pero un buen descanso siempre es bueno para el cuerpo y la mente; más si cabe el caso que tengo que escabullirme muchas veces por la labor de "héroe de París".

Hoy había sido un día de esos. Aquella tarde solo tenía un par de horas programas para chino y curiosamente el profesor no podría asistir a mi casa debido a una conferencia a la que debía de asistir. Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera llamado a sus amigos para quedar o para invitarlos a su casa a jugar. Pero yo no era un ejemplo de ello. Mi padre me tenía vetada la salida de casa y mucho menos podría invitarles aunque quisiera.

A pesar de todo, probé a llamar a Nino para saber qué planes tenía. Estaba un poco liado en casa ayudando a su hermano con unas tareas de la escuela así que no pudimos permanecer por mucho tiempo hablando. Y luego por muchas vueltas que le di a la cabeza no se me ocurrió a quién llamar luego.

¿Kagami? No, seguramente estaría atendiendo sus clases particulares, como yo normalmente cada tarde excepto ese día.

¿Chloe? Creo que en esta ocasión no… Sí, es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeños, pero últimamente siento que me agobio demasiado cuando paso tiempo con ella. Aún me cuesta comprender como a veces puede tomar una actitud tan infantil y buena conmigo y luego con los demás no sea capaz de abrirse de igual manera. Solo espero que la última decisión de Ladybug de hacerla parte del equipo como Queen Bee le ayude a mejorar.

Oye… ¿y Marinette?

Al venirse a mi cabeza el rostro de mi amiga, automáticamente tomé el teléfono y marqué para llamarla. Siempre que estaba o pasaba un buen rato con ella el tiempo volaba. Parece que desde hace tiempo hemos podido ir tomando más confianza el uno con el otro y eso ha ayudado a mejorar en nuestra convivencia.

Aún recuerdo con añoranza y diversión los primeros días de clase en los que le costaba trabar varias palabras seguidas cuando hablábamos. Al principio pensé que podría sentirse incómoda conmigo aún por lo del chicle del primer día de clases o porque era reservada. Pero, su capacidad de resolución a la hora de enfrentar problemas en la escuela, su actitud fuerte frente a Chloe y el último suceso con Troublemaker, hicieron cambiar totalmente mi perspectiva de ella.

¿Quién me iba a decir que le gustaba por mi trabajo como modelo? Que una chica tan buena, inteligente y creativa como ella fuera mi amiga y me admirara por lo que hacía le daba un nuevo sentido a todo. Y me alegraba muchísimo que ella especialmente fuera una de mis fans.

Espere por un rato esperando a que el contestador dejara de marcar.

¿Me dejaría salir de casa mi padre para salir con Marinette? No es un secreto que desde que usé su bombín en su última pasarela admiraba más el don artístico de ella tras el reconocimiento de la propia Audrey Bourgois, la mamá de Chloe.

Pero si no recuerdo mal, tuve que poner hasta excusas falsas la última vez que quise salir, y eso que fue con Kagami para "practicar esgrima"… ¿Podría salir esta vez?

Realmente, pese al incidente del Frozer, he de reconocer que me lo pasé bien en la pista de hielo con Kagami, Marinette y Luka. No me esperaba que Luka y Kagami fueron tan buenos en aquello. Marinette, al igual que yo, parecía un poco perdida al principio, pero Luka supo ayudarla bastante bien. Me sorprendió bastante la capacidad de este de actuar de forma tan natural y… atenta con ella. Era justo lo opuesto a mí mientras estuve con Kagami hay que decir.

Me quedé un poco preocupado por Marinette cuando salió repentinamente de la pista tras caerse y que Kagami la ayudara a reincorporarse. Luego, cuando nos marchamos, parecía de mejor humor, pero… aún me cuestiono qué fue lo que sucedió.

Para mi mala suerte, y tras llamar finalizar la llamada, me salta el buzón de voz. Resoplé aburrido y frustrado. Lo más seguro es que estuviera en casa con sus padres ayudando en la panadería o hubiera quedado con las chicas.

-¡Ey, ey! ¿Aburrido porque no tienes con quien salir? – Se ríe Plagg tras escucharme resoplar balanceándome en mi silla.

-Aunque pudiera, no tengo manera de salir si no me deja mi padre.

-¿Entonces por qué te molestas en llamar a tus amigos? ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!- Replica Plagg con un nuevo bocado de queso camembert sentándose sobre mi cabeza.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé- Exclamo y suspiro con cansancio.

Me conformaba con hablar con alguien. Agradecía la compañía de Plagg y momentos como ese en los que parecía que la soledad de mi cuarto me tragaba. Hablar con mi padre o Nathalie sería algo inútil si estaban trabajando o incluso si mi padre solicitaba que no le interrumpieran. Mi guardaespaldas no era tampoco una persona con la que poder mantener una charla amena o prolongada.

El llamar a Nino o Marinette era como un mísero intento por mantener contacto con alguien, aunque este fuera a distancia. Con Nino podía hablar de cualquier tema fuera de mis asuntos como héroe, y con Marinette hasta podría mantener una tarde divertida de juegos online.

-¿Por qué sonríes ahora?- Me pregunta Plagg de repente.

No me he dado cuenta de que sonreía mientras recordaba algo.

-Me he acordado de cuando fui a casa de Marinette para practicar para el torneo de Ultimate Mega Strike III- Revelo reincorporándome de mi asiento y dirigiéndome ahora hacia el sofá y frente a la televisión. Quizás si iniciaba una partida lograba despejarme un poco de mis problemas.

-Esa niña es rara a veces… O más bien difícil de entender…- Dejó caer remoloneando sobre la mesita frente al sofá y dándole un nuevo mordico a su camembert.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Marinette es una buena persona- La defiendo mirando de reojo receloso a mi kwami mientras enciendo el piloto de la pantalla.

-No digo que no lo sea.-Concuerda conmigo tragándose después su último bocado de queso- Solo pienso que no parece mostrarse tal y como es… Quizás sea inseguridad pero… No me hagas caso…

Me quedé un poco pensativo sentado en el sofá. Es cierto lo que decía Plagg. No iban sus pensamientos muy desencaminados de los míos. La timidez y actitud cortada que notaba a veces con ella me llevaba a preguntarme muchas veces cuales serían esas inseguridades que en ocasiones parecen sobrecargarla. Pero…

-Pero yo creo que eso es algo bueno de ella.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta extrañado mi kwami volando hasta posarse en una de mis piernas.

-Tienes razón en eso de que pueda ser mostrarse insegura o reservada en alguna ocasión. Pero yo creo que es algo positivo a la hora de valorar a Marinette. Pese a esos miedos que tenga, sean los que sean, cuando es necesario sabe enfrentarlos y está dispuesta a lo que sea que se necesite. ¿Por qué crees que es después de todo la delegada de clase? Todos saben apreciar esa cualidad en Marinette.

-Vaya, quién diría que ves a la chica de manera tan especial…- Se regodea el kwami.

-¿Especial?-Cuestiono dudoso ante el tono raro de Plagg- Es mi amiga después de todo, ¿cómo no quieres que la mire así? Siempre me ha echado una mano cuando lo he necesitado o me ha dado un buen consejo. Lo de Kagami la otra vez es un ejemplo de ello.

-Ahh… No sé porque me molesto en hablar contigo si siempre acabamos con la misma resolución…

-¿Cómo?

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Sacándolo del bolsillo del pantalón donde me lo había guardado antes, veo quién realiza la llamada, extrañado.

-¿Alya?

-¿No es esa la administradora del Ladyblog? – Deja caer Plagg ante la mención de esta.

-Me pregunto porque será…-Me digo para mí mismo en voz alta mientras descuelgo la llamada deslizando el dedo por la pantalla del celular.

Automáticamente en pantalla aparece la chica de gafas. Es una video-llamada, y parece que se encuentra en la Plaza de los Vosgos, al lado de la casa de Marinette… ¿Estaría con ella?

-Hola Alya- Saludo con amabilidad y alegre por hablar con alguien en toda la tarde.

-¡Hola Adrien! ¿Te molesto ahora en algo?

-¡No, que va! Justamente esta tarde la tengo libre de actividades.

-Genial. Estoy con Marinette en la plaza junto a su casa. Está de niñera y le estoy echando un cable. Digamos que, el control sobre su pequeño "angelito" se le escapa de las manos.

Ambos reímos disimuladamente ante el comentario de esta.

-¿Se trata de Manon, no?- Intenté recordar- Me acuerdo de ella. Estuvo con vosotras dos la otra vez cuando me hicieron una sesión de fotos allí, ¿no es así?

-La misma- Asiente la de ojos ámbar.

La pequeña niña era risueña, pero muy revoltosa. No sería de extrañar que Marinette tuviera alguna dificultad con ella. La hija de Nadja Chammack ya nos había dejado también en serias dificultades a mí y a Ladybug cuando fue akumatizada por no tener consigo su muñeca favorita de la heroína.

-Mientras Marinette está con ella me ha dejado sus cosas y he sentido tu llamada. ¿Quieres que te la pase o le dejo algún recado de tu parte?

Me quedé por un segundo rayado. En el fondo solo quería hablar con ella cuando decidí marcar; con solo escucharla me bastante. No necesariamente le quería decir algo.

-No, no era nada Alya no te preocupes.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó extrañada Alya y con una mirada que no supe interpretar bien.

-¡Oye Alya! ¿Con quién hablas?

Es entonces cuando escucho la voz de Marinette y me sorprendo un poco por su repentina aparición en pantalla junto a Alya. Aunque a decir verdad, en el fondo me alegra también oírla.

-¡Mari! Llegas en buen momento, ¡saluda!- Dice la pelicastaña enfocando la cámara para que la azabache me vea en pantalla también.

-¡Hola Marinette!- Saludo con cordialidad.

-Ho-hola Adrien, ¿qué tal estás?- Saluda con lo que parece sorpresa y una timidez ya típica en ella.

-Muy bien gracias- Respondo de vuelta.

-Adrien te ha llamado antes mientras te has ido con Manon y le he marcado por si tenía que dejarte algún mandado- Le aclara Alya a su amiga.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué es lo que…-Y antes de que pudiera hacerme Marinette la misma pregunta que Alya antes…

-Eh, por cierto Marinette, ¿dónde está Manon?

.

-¿No está contigo?

.

-No. Estaba contigo cuando os fuisteis, ¿por qué iba a estar conmigo?

.

.

-¡Ay no! No me digas que se ha vuelto a ir por ahí ella sola, ¡Manon!- Exclama Marinette volviendo sobre sus pasos para buscar a la pequeña huida.

-Marinette, no tienes remedio…- Rie mirando a su amiga marchándose por donde había estado antes con la menor.

-¿Estará bien?- Pregunto a través del celular. Aunque no sé si pregunto por la desaparecida o por Marinette, que se marcha aparentemente angustiada, de los nervios y preocupada.

-Si yo te contara las veces que ese diablillo se le pierde de vista y luego aparece donde menos te lo esperas al final acabarías riéndote. Seguramente este jugando con cualquier otro niño del parque o esté jugando al escondite para que Marinette la encuentre. Le encanta marearla y a mí me divierte verlo a veces, la verdad. Despreocúpate- Me responde relajada y divertida la aspirante a periodista.

Sonrío un poco más relajado ante el comentario de esta. Aunque eso no quite que se me vaya pasando un poco también la preocupación. Sí, Marinette podía resultar en ocasiones reservada o despistada, pero era alguien con quien se tomaba confianza y mucho cariño de manera natural.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

-Ahora que me acuerdo, Alya, ¿tienes algo este fin de semana o sabes si lo tienen Nino o Marinette?

-¿Y eso? – Cuestiona la chica poniendo atención a mi pregunta.

-El otro día Marinette me acompaño a la pista de hielo y cuando nos íbamos a ir los dos concordamos en que nos lo pasamos bastante bien. Sería buena idea repetir la experiencia.

-¿Quieres quedar con Marinette?- Responde Alya con cierto entusiasmo retenido en la voz y en la mirada.

-Fue la misma Marinette quién me dijo de quedar otro día. Claro, también podríais venir tú y Nino o invitar a alguien más de los chicos y chicas de clase para que fuera más divertida la salida en grupo.

-Ah… sí claro, le preguntaré a Marinette. Quizás mañana en clase o en otro momento podrías ponernos de acuerdo varios para ir.-Responde la chica al principio un poco más contrariada al principio y de nuevo retomando seguridad en su tono.

-Genial, ya vamos hablando. Os dejo entonces si queréis buscar a Manon.

-Conociendo lo despistada y distraída que es Marinette a veces creo que la encontraré antes que ella jajaja. Nos vemos mañana en clase Adrien.

-¡Adiós¡

-¡Adiós!-Termina Alya guiñándome un ojo y alzando el pulgar en confianza mientras descuelga la llamada.

-Creo que me equivoqué antes en mis suposiciones- Salta Plagg una vez acabada la conversación por el móvil- Quizá la chica no tenga culpa de ser tan tímida, habiendo también luego gente tan despistada como ella o más.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir ahora Plagg?

-Nada importante, -Responde evasivo mi kwami mientras alzo una ceja de forma inútil mientras espero que finalmente me conteste,- ¿Tienes más queso para mí?

-Ahhh… No tienes remedio.

-Tú tampoco Adrien; tú tampoco… -Se rie Plagg en mis narices yendo el mismo hacia la pequeña nevera de mi habitación en busca de sus reservas de queso.

Quizás ahora no le entendiera; pero una cosa sí que tenía clara. Por mucho que Plagg me cuestionara sobre los motivos de mi trato o mi relación con Marinette, había algo que nunca cambiaría… mi forma de verla. A pesar de sus defectos, y ya fuera por sus despistes o su timidez, era una de las personas más buenas y especiales que había conocido. Su personalidad la hacía brillar con luz propia. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás y daba su mejor esfuerzo.

En cierto modo, también era alguien… distinta a todos los demás…

¿Cómo no me iba a preocupar por ella?

* * *

 **Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **¿Cómo están? Entusiasmados tras toda esta traca de nuevos episodios que estamos recibiendo este mes de octubre o nervioso ante la llegada del esperado final de la segunda temporada? Yo por mi parte no he podido dejarme llevar por cierta influencia de Frozer entre otros capítulos para publicar esta historia. También es parte de mi visión real de como puede ver Adrien a Marinette en el momento actual en el que estamos de la serie. ¿Vosotros que opináis?**

 **Agradezco mucho los votos y los comentarios de todos aquello que me seguís en esta y en mis otras historias. Ya solo nos quedan tres capítulos finalmente. Y en cuanto acabe con esta, lo más seguro es que la próxima en actualizarse sea la de "Chateando con un gatito", ¿queréis que me ponga con alguna otra en especial? Últimamente me veo colapsada por muchos trabajos en mi facultad, pero procuro sacar tiempo cuando puedo.**

 **Vuestros reviews son lo que más me incentiva para seguir y no decaer ante la presión y el agobio al que estoy sometida. Por favor, no dejéis de mandarme vuestro apoyo. Me encanta escuchar vuestras opiniones al respecto de mis historias y capítulos.**

 **¿Qué esperáis ver próximamente aquí en esta historia o en la serie original? ¿Os hago un adelanto de que se viene en los últimos capítulos por aquí? Creo que quedó pendiente en "De la A a la Z" una pedida de mano tal vez... ¿no?**

 **Jajaja, nos leemos prontico,**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	24. C de confidente

_**Capítulo 24 - C de confidente**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Hey dude, ¡deja esa cara tan larga!

-Cualquiera diría que te casas mañana Agreste.

-¡Pásame otra cerveza Nath!

La noche se venía larga… Y más grandes eran mis ganas porque acabara y ya fuera el día siguiente. A pesar de los ánimos de mis amigos, las bromas, las bebidas y los intentos de festejar y hacer el ambiente más llevadero y ameno, no me sentía con ganas de estar rodeado. Realmente me sentía como un ermitaño en la punta más alta de una montaña solitaria; no deseaba compañía y solo quería hundirme en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos… o de mi depresión; depende si esta aparecía antes y me atrapaba antes de llegar al altar mañana.

No es que no estuviera convencido del paso que iba a dar. Todo lo contrario. Casarme con esa chica de profundos ojos azules ha sido y es mi fantasía más anhelada. Pero la inseguridad y los nervios previos al evento me abrumaban.

¿Estaría igual que yo? ¿Se sentiría insegura o que aún no estaba lista? ¿Extrañaría verme tanto como yo a ella? ¿Anhelaría tanto escuchar mi voz como yo la suya?

Quién me diría hace un tiempo, cuando empezamos a planificar todo para la boda, que me arrepentiría de las decisiones tomadas. Me dirán impulsivo; pero, desde el primer momento en que ella acepto mi proposición, lo único que quise fue agarrarla y llevarla corriendo entre mis brazos hasta la capilla más cercana o hasta el ayuntamiento para estar casado con ella en ese instante ya. Si no hubiese sido por ella, y sus ojos de corderito suplicándome celebrarlo de manera especial con todos nuestros seres queridos juntos, muy probablemente quizás no hubiera aceptado a mi mejor amiga, Chloe Bourgois, como dama de honor y weeding planner, y no habría aceptado la idea de "no ver a la novia el día antes de la boda".

Definitivamente Chloe debía de esta burlándose de mí, muy en el fondo, en la fiesta de soltera de Marinette mientras se celebraba en su habitación del Hotel Gran París en estos instantes.

Yo ya había hecho mis propios planes para este día. Quería que fuera para nosotros dos; para Marinette y para mí. Primero, una mañana tranquila y pacífica paseando por las calles de París e incluso revisando últimos detalles de la celebración de mañana. Después, en la tarde un sencillo picnic por los jardines de las Tullerías y finalmente en la noche, un trayecto juntos por los tejados de París siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir. Quería hacer algo especial en la Torre Eiffel a mitad de la noche; quizás una última declaración de mis sentimientos o una recreación de cuando nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos por primera vez o cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo. Ese emblemático lugar de París guardaba demasiados recuerdos de los dos y pretendía crear un último recuerdo especial más allí antes de que empezáramos una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas.

¿Y qué sucedió al final?

Que Chloe, con ayuda de mi padre, me habían confinado en la mansión con un sistema de seguridad de doble aislamiento. ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? Mi padre debía de imaginarse perfectamente que si no podía escaparme de casa como Adrien para ver a mi chica, lo haría en la noche como Chat Noir y pasaría el resto de la noche con ella patrullando.

La estrategia de montar las despedidas de soltero y soltera para ambos fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Solo quería verla… Disfrutar de un último beso y de una de sus tiernas sonrisas una vez más antes de que llegara el gran día. Me encantaba el tono carmín que tomaban sus mejillas ante cualquier arrebato de sinceridad mío hacia ella cuando la alababa. Su risa tímida cuando lograba que uno de mis malos chistes sobre gatos surtieran efecto en ella. Su mirada astuta y vivaracha me traía absolutamente de cabeza, por no hablar de sus actos coquetos para lograr que me trabara la lengua embobado.

Era mi chica ideal y mi media naranja después de todo, ¿cómo no estar enamorado de ella?

Hasta las trancas; con locura y perdidamente…

-Simplemente no estoy de humor ahora mismo para fiestas chicos, sinceramente. No es que no me gusto pasar un buen rato con vosotros… pero ahora mismo solo tengo ganas de ver a Marinette y estar con ella.- Me desahogué sentándome en el sillón como peso plomo.

Nos habíamos reunido en una de las tantas habitaciones amplias y vacías de la mansión, y la bebida, las bromas y pullas entre todos eran constantes. Si hubiera sido por Nino, ahora estaríamos en alguno de los pubs de la zona alta de París, cerca del Moulin Rouge o en algún otro sitio por el estilo. Pero mi orden de restricción demandada por la dama de honor Bourgois lo impedía.

-La rubia es astuta definitivamente. Es un rollo no haber podido salir de fiesta a celebrar en condiciones el fin de soltería de Adrien.

-De ser así, ahora estaríamos buscando como tontos a cierto rubio a la fuga de su propia despedida- Sonrió burlón Max con cerveza en mano.

Kim y Max inseparables como siempre desde la escuela comentaban entre sí. Iván había salido a comprar unas pizzas que habíamos encargado y Nath recién entraba a la sala terminando de colgar una llamada.

-Puff…

-¿Y esa cara larga pelirrojo?-Cuestiona Nino ante la expresión del mencionado- Ya tenemos con una nena llorona a la que animar esta noche como para que tú te unas al club.

-¡Oye!- Reclamo mientras vuelve el moreno la mirada a mí- ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú te encerraste en tu departamento la noche antes de tu boda y tuve que sacarte a duras penas para que dejaras de ver películas románticas y comer helados como "nena"?

-¡Dude! ¡Esas cosas no se cuentan! ¡Y oye, Pretty Woman es una película muy profunda, para tu información!- Contrastó mi mejor amigo en una actitud aparentemente muy madura para no caer en una profunda cadena de depresión interna ante las leves risitas de todos en la sala.

-Sí, muuuuuuy profunda Lahiffe- Se burló Kim acercándose a este y rodeándole el cuello con su brazo fuerte para incordiarle.

-Tío, para que me ahogas.

-Huy, que se nos queja la nena.

-Kim, tampoco te pases- Rio Max por detrás.

-¡Max no ayudas mucho que se diga!

Mientras disfrutábamos del pequeño espectáculo creado por el trio, giré la mirada hacia Nathaniel. Parecía también divertido, pero su sonrisa reflejaba cansancio y tedio. Por un momento, hasta me recordó a mí mismo.

-¿Hace cuánto que no pasas un rato a solas con Chloe?

-¿Cómo?- Cuestiona confundido el artista ante mi repentina cuestión.

-Créeme. Lo sé…-Dije simplemente… y con solo un vistazo nuestras miradas se entendieron con absoluta comprensión.

Esa expresión que portaba me la conocía perfectamente. La había visto muchas veces frente al espejo en las mañanas cuando no había podido ver a Marinette por cualquier circunstancia; ya fuera por una localización fotográfica fuera de París, por proyectos suyos de diseño o porque debía ayudar a sus padres en la panadería cuando estábamos en época de estudios. Hoy era un día más de esos, incrementándose aún más la sensación de desasosiego, si podía ser posible, ante todo el asunto y los nervios de la boda.

-Digamos que… todo el asunto de la apertura de la galería y la exposición me tiene un poco… saturado y ahogado…

-Chloe ya me lo comentó por encima estos días. Parece preocupada.-Me sinceré.

Sus ojos expresaba lamento con un intento de sonrisa ante la mención de la rubia.

-Siento que me están dando una oportunidad de oro y única con esto. No quiero desaprovecharla ni decepcionar a nadie. Hay gente con muchas expectativas puestas en mí…entre ellas Chloe…

-¿Quién nos diría hace un par de años que estaríais los dos así ahora?

-¿Así cómo?- Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Tan pendientes el uno del otro…-Aclaré- Tú no haces más que lamentarte por no pasar tanto tiempo con ella como a ambos os gustaría, y ella, por otro lado, no hace más que angustiarse por ti y la presión que estás cargando tú solo. Por experiencia te digo que no debes de encerrarte en ti mismo, por temor a agobiarla con tus problemas. Si quiere estar contigo es para estar tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

Apoyando mi mano en su hombro, asintió con lentitud su cabeza tras escuchar atentamente mis palabras.

-Gracias por el consejo Adrien… Aunque ahora me haces sentir mal.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté confuso al vislumbrar cierta sonrisa burlona en su faz.

-Porque se supone que esta noche soy yo o seríamos nosotros los que deberíamos darte esa clase de consejos a ti, rubiales.

Sonrió ante su comentario y chocamos palmas con complicidad.

-Si no te importa voy a salir yo un rato ahora. Divierte con el trío cómico de aquí atrás.

-¿Vas a intentar llamar de nuevo a Chloe para hablar con Marinette? No creo que te vuelva a contestar si ya antes la llamaste y me dijiste que la tienes crispada de los nervios. –Reveló el pelirrojo con las manos extendidas al aire a modo de obviedad ante lo dicho.

-Se nota que la conoces bien…-Respondí agradecido ante el intento de hacerme ceder de mi empeño en vano por esta noche- Ahora te veo…

Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación escuchándose de fondo las mofas de Kim hacia Nino, suspiré y retomé el paso en dirección a mi habitación.

Perdí de vista a Plagg durante la tarde antes de que llegaran los chicos. Lo más común sería preguntarme donde estaba escondido, pero lo más seguro es que se hubiera recogido en la despensa de la cocina para pillar algo de camembert.

Reí ante el pensamiento levemente antes de ingresar en mi cuarto. La noche esta oscura, pero a través del gran ventanal de mi habitación se traspasaba cierta cantidad de luz natural del exterior que aportaba claridad al interior. De no ser porque la casa estaba blindada a cal y canto, iría a buscar a Plagg para transfórmame y saltar por esa ventana para ir en busca de mi chica.

El hecho de que ahora esté también en su despedida de soltera me apena. Tener a Alya y a Chloe como damas de honor y organizadoras de la boda da mucho que pensar, tanto para bien como para mal. ¿Estará en apuros Marinette ante alguna travesura por parte de ellas dos? Pese a su actitud segura de sí misma siendo Ladybug, me encantaba ese lado torpe y cortado cuando se veía acorralada en una situación en la que no sabía cómo desenvolverse muy bien.

¿Habría salido esta noche a patrullar sin mí?

Suspiré cansado deslizándome de espaldas por la puerta de la habitación quedando sentado en el suelo. Esta noche definitivamente sería la más larga de mi vida y mi cabeza no me daba descanso.

En cierto punto, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que hasta no me di cuenta de cuando comenzó a sonar mi móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Suspiro rendido al escuchar los tonos sin auténticas ganas realmente de contestar.

Después de tantos intentos en lo que llevaba de día para contactar tanto con Chloe como con Marinette para ver a esta última, ¿de qué me había servido? Seguro que era Chloe; maldiciéndome ante la interminable insistencia que hacía con tal de escuchar a mi prometida aunque solo fuera por unos segundos antes de que llegara el día de mañana.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor…

Hace poco la había llamado y estaba hecha una furia exigiéndome que no la volviera a llamar hasta mañana en la boda… De ser ella, ¿por qué me llamaría entonces?

…

A no ser…

…

Ni siquiera me di tiempo a pensar en la posibilidad cuando tanteé como loco en mi bolsillo para coger el dichoso dispositivo y descolgarlo.

-¡MARINETTE!

-Hola amor

Coloqué mi mano libre sobre mi boca para ahogar una exclamación de entusiasmo y alivio. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en mi rostro al instante. Y fue entonces que al fin, después de tan largo día, sentía que podía morir o descansar en paz…

-Dios, cómo deseaba escuchar tu voz -Solté con anhelo al imaginármela mientras escuchaba cierto tono alegre y una risa ligera de su parte. Esto, esta simple llamada, el solo escucharla, ya hacía que todo valiera la pena -Chloe es una arpía y esto es un calvario.

-Deberías refrescar tu memoria y recordar que es tu mejor amiga y mi dama de honor. No te metas con ella por intentar hacer algo especial para los dos.

-¡Pero es que no es justo bugaboo!-Reclamo con tono lastimero.

-¿Te recuerdo que estuviste de acuerdo en su debido momento cuando se habló esto? –Preguntó con burla a mi pesar.

-Perdone, my lady. "Adrien" aceptó no verte… ¡Pero no dijo nada de que no hablara contigo! Además, a unas malas, no prohibió a "Chat Noir" visitar a su Ladybug. ¡Si no fuera por mi padre y sus medidas de seguridad mis planes no se hubieran chafado!

-Me ha dicho que ha tenido que recurrir a tu padre para no dejarte salir de casa e ir en busca mía. ¿En serio Chaton? ¡Ni que fueras un gato en celo!-Responde con cierta risa ligera y divertida.

-Casi…-Libero en susurro mirando ahora hacia el ventanal de mi habitación con una nueva perspectiva más optimista-Muero por tenerte conmigo mañana.

Podía imaginármela ahora con uno de esas tiernas sonrisas capaz de calentar el más recóndito lugar de mi corazón y cierto tono carmín coloreando sus mejillas.

-Espero que te merezca la pena que me haya tenido que escapar de la compañía de las chicas en mi fiesta de soltera solo para hablar contigo.- Me respondió con cierta naturalidad mal camuflada. Después de tantos años juntos, ya era capaz de reconocer sus emociones o intenciones ocultas, ya fuera oculta bajo la máscara de Ladybug o a través de una llamada telefónica.

-Y más…-Le contesté con un suspiro pacífico de fondo que ella imito después. Recosté la cabeza sobre la puerta de mi habitación con los ojos cerrados mientras se dieron un par de segundos silenciosos entre ambos. Sentía que no necesitábamos de palabras para imaginar cómo nos sentíamos cada uno en ese momento.

-Bien gatito, ahora que pareces más calmado de tu desasosiego… ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?-Me cuestionó con cierta candidez y dulcera en su voz. Con pesar, no pude más que dejar escapar cierta risa quejosa de por mi parte.

-De lo más normal y aburrido sin ti…- Como desearía tenerla de frente con una de sus miradas de ánimo y poder acariciar sus suaves mejillas o su cabellos finos, lisos y tan oscuros como la noche.- He echado en falta visitarte por la tarde en la panadería y comer juntos uno de esos chocolates calientes tan buenos que hace tu madre.

-Te prepararé todos los que quieras cuando esto haya acabado.

-No digas eso…

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó extrañada e inocentemente.

-Porque no quiero este sueño que vivo contigo acabe nunca.

La amaba con mi vida desde el primer momento en que me maravilló con su forma de ser como Ladybug. Y su personalidad como Marinette solo hizo que ese sentimiento se incrementara con el paso del tiempo, ¿cómo no iba a querer casarme con ella?

-Pensaba que yo era, de los dos, la que pensaba que todo esto era un sueño.-Dijo para recordarme las tantas veces que le había hecho recordar que no lo era; que sí era real todo.

-Mi sueño es la realidad que vivo contigo desde que caíste del cielo sobre mí, princess…

-Estás muy adulador esta noche…

-Y tú muy suelta hablando… ¿Has estado bebiendo?- Indagué curiosa al no haber escuchado hasta el momento ningún tierno tartamudeo por su parte o producto de los nervios.

-Un poco, pero no mucho- Atajó- No quiero llegar borracha y tarde el día de mi boda al altar.

-De cualquier manera estarías perfecta para mí…

Borracha, despeinada o hasta con el vestido más pasado de moda de la historia… Aunque eso último lo veía imposible teniendo detrás de ella a Chloe como dama de honor y a mi padre con todo el tema del vestido.

Quise decirle algo más pero…

-¡Adrien! ¡¿Dónde te has metido bro?! ¿Por qué esta mansión es tan grande?

La voz de un Nino tocado por el alcohol me descolocó girando mi cabeza inconscientemente para pegarla contra la superficie de la puerta. No deseaba que me descubriera nadie aún la pequeña travesura que habíamos hecho mi chica y yo hablando al fin antes de la boda.

-¿Ese era Nino?- Preguntó Marinette de fondo aún por el celular mientras me destensaba al sentir que los pasos de Nino se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Sí…No tenía pensado preparar nada esta noche la verdad. Ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso para dormir como para tener que añadirle una fiesta. Pero Nino ha insistido y ha reunido a los chicos en mi casa debido a mi doble aislamiento por parte de tu dama de honor – Me justifiqué con voz más baja y cansada.

-"Tú amiga"- Me recordó con retintín para fastidiarme- Y a la cuál defendías cuando se portaba de mala manera con todos en la escuela.

-Puff… Aún no me puedo creer que tantas cosas hayan cambiado en todo este tiempo – Confesé abrumado por el mar de recuerdos que corrían por mi mente.

¿Qué más nos depararía de ahora en adelante?

-Adrien…

Mi nombre en sus labios era música para mis oídos. Mejor que cualquier concierto de Jagged Stone o una de las baladas a piano que me pedía tocarle cuando me venía a visitar a casa.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

Mi sonrisa permanente se vio ampliada al escuchar aquello aun a través del celular. Mi corazón parecía tan novato como el primer día cuando la escuche decirlo por primera vez. Y aún me sorprendía su efecto hoy día sobre mí; creando un nudo en mi garganta, secándomela, y provocándome un revoltijo de mariposas en el estómago. ¿La respiración? ¿Qué era eso?

-Y yo a ti.-Le confesé de vuelta sintiendo retumbaren mis oídos los propios latidos de mi corazón -Te amo con locura, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Me revolví el cabello con frustración ante el inminente deseo de querer besarla y apretarla contra mi pecho. Unos profundos sentimientos de agonía me embargaban a medida que deseaba poder estar más cerca de ella. Definitivamente este plazo de 24 horas iba a hacer que me lanzara en sus brazos nada más verla en la Iglesia si no me contenía.

Escuché de nuevo la voz de Nino llamándome y colmándome la paciencia. No quería que acabara esta llamada; pero cuando lo hiciera, me iba a encargar de hacerle pasar el mayor ridículo de su vida frente a los chicos. Quizás un par de fotos suyas comprometedoras enviadas a Alya serían lo más divertido a modo de venganza.

-Marinette, tengo que dejarte, yo…

-No te preocupes. Mañana tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo de hablar lo que queramos. Además, no creo que me sirva por mucho más tiempo, si seguimos con el móvil, la excusa de ir al baño sin que Chloe sospeche.

-Admiro lo bien que llevas toda esta situación…Yo no puedo aguantar un segundo más sin verte… -Confesé frustrado.

-Chaton… Si estuviera ahora mismo allí contigo, de frente, no opinarías lo mismo - Admitió con cierto tono cohibido que me encantó y me provocó un escalofrió demasiado placentero desde la punta de la espina dorsal, removiéndome un poco en mi lugar.- Muero por verte Adrien.

Dios… ¿Cuántas dichosas horas quedaban ya para tenerla conmigo? Me tenía loco…

-Entonces me alegra saber que no seré el único que eche de menos al otro o que sueñe con el otro en el altar… si es que logra dormir.

-¿Marinette?-Escuché de fondo como la llamaban ahora a ella desde lejos.

-Tengo que colgar Adrien. Chloe me va a descubrir.-Expresó nerviosa mientras la escuché removerse en su lugar

-¡Marinette! – Llamé apresurado ante el hecho de que me colgara de repente.

-¿Sí?

Quería decirle tanto… contarle tantas cosas y poder abrirme con ella antes de mañana que no sabía por dónde comenzar o si podría…

-Gracias…No solo por llamar hoy, sino por querer pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo…

Era mi linda catarina, mi amuleto de la suerte y mi torpe y dulce princess… Lo era todo y más…

-Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida.- Respondió mientras la escuchaba sonreír de vuelta con ilusión reflejada a través de su voz

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Y la llamada finalizó, para mi gran pesar. No fue una de las conversaciones más largas que hubiéramos tenido por teléfono. Pero me infundaba mayor confianza en mí mismo al momento de dar mañana el gran paso con la persona la cuál deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida. Porque era mi confidente para lo bueno y para lo malo, mi hogar cuando me sentía perdido y la luz en los momentos más oscuros.

¿Cómo no iba a amar a alguien como ella si era mi vida entera?

* * *

 **Holaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **Siento la ausencia debido a trabajos en la universidad, pero este capítulo también requería de más trabajo y dedicación y no quería decepcionaros cuando ya casi estamos al final de la historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sería la versión paralela de Adrien del capítulo U de único en mi fanfic "De la A a la Z". Los que sois lectores recurrentes en mi perfil estoy segura que habréis conectado ideas nada más empezar a leer el capítulo.**

 **Estoy preguntando en mis redes sociales cuáles son o más bien cuál será el siguiente trabajo a actualizar. Por ahora, y por mayoría predominan "Chateando un gatito" al cuál le queda poco, "Hechos el uno para el otro" y cuál he dejado más en suspense desde hace tiempo debido a la complejidad de su trama, y la nueva y más reciente, "La maldición de la bestia". ¿Qué opináis?**

 **Recuerdo también, para los que no lo sepáis, podéis buscarme por Twitter con el nombre de Ladyaqua198, donde siempre voy dejando mis impresiones sobre las series que me gustan y por Youtube, donde recientemente he estado subiendo montajes de la serie de Ladybug, XD**

 **Nos leemos prontico,**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	25. B de bugaboo

_**Capítulo 25 - B de bugaboo**_

.

.

.

Sabía que Marinette confiaba en mí; que le era leal en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Habíamos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos como para que no existiera un voto de confianza pleno y profundo entre ambos.

Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera dolida ante lo que sucedió. A mí también me dolía verla así; mucho más ante el hecho de no dejarme hablarle ni verla. Pero la entendía, puesto que de haber estado yo en su lugar, no sabía, con sinceridad, de qué manera hubiera actuado en consecuencia.

Era por cosas como estas que odiaba mi papel en cuanto a fama se refiere; siempre pegada con cola al apellido Agreste. No es que no estuviera orgulloso de la labor de mi padre y de poder trabajar con él después de todos los sucesos por los que habíamos pasado con los miraculous. Pero a veces deseaba ser como Marinette. Envidiaba su estilo de vida tan sosegado. Podía disfrutar de sus amistades y de su familia con la paz y tranquilidad que cualquiera tendría bajo la máscara de Ladybug y el reconocimiento que esta le daba. Yo, a mi pesar, tenía que cargar fuera de la máscara también con la presión de las cámaras y los reporteros siempre detrás de mí. No tenía vida privada, o al menos eso era en apariencia cuando no me escabullía para pasar tiempo a solas en calidad con mi chica.

Muchas veces me veía en complicaciones para poder pasar tiempo con ella debido a mi situación. No quería que aquello la abrumaba como ya me pasaba a mí, y ya bastante traía siendo siempre cuestionada por los reporteros cuando era una superheroína.

El precio de la fama es más que caro, dicen algunos; aunque yo nunca la he querido realmente.

Estoy a la par de Marinette, rodeando su cintura con uno de mis brazos mientras vamos caminando juntos al cruzar el puente que une el Trocadero con la magnífica torre Eiffel. Corre una ligera brisa fresca propia del invierno, y antes, para mantenerla en calor al verla temblar un poco, le había prestado mi sudadera. La había llevado puesta hasta entonces más que nada para evitar que me descubrieran como Adrien en un lugar demasiado público y así quedar con ella a gusto. Pero en esos momentos lo que menos me interesaba era quién nos siguiera. La calidez de su mano agarrada a la mía era un aliciente gustoso en aquella tarde fría que empezaba a dar paso a la noche.

Había pasado una semana entera sin verla con todo el asunto que nos atañía y me moría por pasar un tiempo así de sencillo y cómodo con ella.

La semana anterior habíamos tenido una sesión fotográfica el equipo de modelaje en las instalaciones de diseño de mi padre. Una de las modelos incorporadas a última hora para la sesión parecía demasiado insistente por captar mi atención durante el pase; pero esquivé constantemente sus miradas y comentarios más que "amistosos" hablando con algunos colegas del staff o esperando porque me llegara cierta notificación pendiente al correo que llevaba esperando por varias semanas.

El problema se vino cuando se dieron varios factores a la vez que me alteraron.

Hubo una confusión con los trajes a medida que se suponía que debíamos modelar en esa ocasión; y mientras estaba discutiendo el asunto con uno de mis colegas del set y con el director fotográfico…

-¡Adrien! ¡Acaba de llegar un recado para ti!

Ni siquiera asocié la voz con las prisas, pensando únicamente en el objeto que había pedido hace pocas semanas a encargar con ayuda de mi padre, y… No fue precisamente un "regalo" lo que me llevé o encontré…

¿Ángela era su nombre? Bah, no viene al caso. Pero, lo cierto es que aprovecho mi confusión al voltearme y me tomó del cuello de la remera que portaba para darme un beso de tornillo. De más está decir que fue algo que me dejó no solo a mí, sino también a todo el staff de alrededor, confuso y consternado. Todo el mundo sabía más que claro que era un loco enamorado de mi chica, y mis muestras de cariño cada vez que ella me venía a visitar al estudio lo corroboraban.

En cuanto fui consciente del engaño vil de la chica por unos segundos de reconocimiento al besar al "hijo del jefe" me aparté in situ. La peor parte fue cuando escuché alboroto a mis espaldas, por la entrada al lugar, y llegué a reconocer una figura de melena azabache alterada marchando del lugar.

Mi cabeza asoció al instante de quién se trataba al recordar que ella misma fue la que me dijo el día anterior que a lo mejor me visitaría después de intercambiar unas ideas de futuros diseños con su padre de cara a la próxima temporada.

-¡Marinette!

Fue en vano dejar el set para intentar alcanzarla por el pasillo. Siempre fue más rápida que yo, aun portando nuestros trajes de héroes, y para creí poder alcanzarla a la salida del edificio, tomó un taxi y la perdí de vista.

¿Resultado? La semana más agónica de mi vida al verme imposibilitado de verla o hablarle. Todas las llamadas perdidas registradas en mi móvil y la tonelada de queso en la nevera de mi habitación para Plagg y así transformarme para visitarla en su tejado eran prueba de ello.

Me evitó por completo hasta recién hoy, que me dio la oportunidad de quedar a solas los dos y así poder justificarme por ello.

No es que fuese la primera vez que sucedía un malentendido como este entre ambos debido a mi papel de modelo o a las atenciones que recibía ella también de otros en ocasiones. Pero al final logramos resolver las cosas hablando pese a nuestras inseguridades. Porque como dije al principio, confiábamos el uno en el otro, y ante las adversidades, sentía que lo nuestro se fortalecían, al mismo tiempo que mis sentimientos crecían por ella.

En esta ocasión no necesitamos de para entendernos al encontrarnos. Ella ya se podía imaginar lo que había pasado. Pero, como pensaba, eso no quitaba que se sintiese dolida o insegura y he ahí el motivo por el que se aisló por casi una semana de mí. Eso no hacía más que provocarme más ternura hacia ella y deseos por hacerla sentirse más valorada de lo que ella misma creía de sí misma.

Mirarla ahora de refilón con una sonrisa tierna mientras caminábamos sumidos en nuestra nube de pensamientos internos reafirmaba la idea que tenía planeada. Quería llevarla a cabo en un principio ya desde antes de que se diera este último suceso de la semana. No sabía si era el mejor momento… pero en verdad, es que no quería esperar más. La espera y los nervios me mataban, pero sabía que después de angustia pasada esta semana no quería dejar correr más el tiempo sin llevar eso a término.

Para cuando llegamos al pie de la torre Eiffel y nos quedamos contemplando la inmensidad del icono del París empecé a mover ficha.

-Marinette

-Dime

-¿La torre Eiffel siempre ha sido así de grande? Desde las alturas, nunca me lo ha parecido tanto como ahora.

La dulce risa que se escapó de sus labios me satisface entonces.

-No todos tienen la misma suerte que tú y yo de contemplarla desde los tejados de París.

El agarre de su mano se incrementó sobre la mía, y con cierto gusto sentí como, además, apoyaba luego su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Conmovido por la imagen, al verla con tanta paz y serenidad junto a mí, deslicé mi otra mano sobre algunos mechones sueltos por el contorno de su rostro para colocarlos tras su oreja. Y después besé con lentitud y cariño su sien, palpitante como el ritmo de mi corazón contra mi pecho.

-Me conformo con tener la suerte de que tú estés a mi lado.-Susurré cuando ella alzó por un instante su mirada ante mi gesto.

-Eres un romántico empedernido, gatito.-Me respondió de vuelta, con una tímida sonrisa y cierto tono carmín en sus mejillas, el cuál intentaba disimular con ese comentario burlón.

-No me culpes de lo que tú has provocado.- Correspondí.

-Adulador, minou,- Exclamó con cierto tono pícaro y divertido, para después guiñarme un ojo y apartarse de mí dos pasos al frente – pero quizás no lo suficiente. – Replicó con voz cantarina continuando ella el paso y dejándome atrás.

-Admítelo, my lady. En el fondo adoras que valla tras de ti – Sentencié con una de mis sonrisas socarronas estilo Chat Noir mientras se volteaba levemente a mirarme de perfil.

Verla morderse el labio inferior era una escena demasiado tentadora para mi gusto.

-Quizás es que solo quiero seguir jugando un poco más al gato y al ratón- Rio divertida mientras yo retomaba la distancia perdida y me posicionaba frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro para ser precisos.

-¿No te ha bastado con tenerme una semana bajo la tortura de solo poderte ver de lejos? – Insinué con un tono incitador.

-Mmmn… Creo que no.- Manifestó tanteando mi pecho con el dedo índice para provocarme a posta. – Y de hecho, aún no me explicas el motivo de porqué recibiste "de sorpresa" ese asalto, según tú, durante la sesión.

-Ya te dije que estaba esperando una llamada, o más bien, la llegada de algo importante. Digamos que es un "proyecto" en el que me ha ayudado mi padre últimamente y con el que "casualmente" quería sorprendente cuando lo tuviera esta semana… si me hubieras dejado explicarte y no me hubieras evitado.- Replique con resignación aunque sin borrar la sonrisa boba permanente de mi rostro desde que al fin nos encontrábamos hoy.

-Lo de la llamada ya me lo has dicho antes…-Noté cierta duda en su voz. Y eso me alertó de que sus intenciones de hacer una broma o aligerar el ambiente entre ambos habían desaparecido. - Pero, ¿qué tan distraído o ansioso te tenía esa llamada o encargo "importante" que provocó que le robaron a mi NOVIO un beso a traición?

Para cuando alza su rostro y sus luceros brillantes chocan con mi mirada, noto cierto tono apagado en sus iris azul cielo. Me conmueve el alma al verla así y no puedo evitar rodearla entre mis brazos apoyando su frente contra la mía. Sus ojos se cierran instintivamente mientras apoya sus palmas abiertas contra mi pecho, y el vaho de nuestras respiraciones se mezcla por la bajada de temperaturas al empezar a caer la noche.

-Creo que también te acabo de decir que era una sorpresa que estaba preparando para ti, ¿no?- Intenté decirle con la voz más suave y calmada posible para transmitirle seguridad y así eliminar cualquier rastro de inseguridad en sus pensamientos- Si te lo dijera ahora, ya no sería una sorpresa, ¿no crees?

Ante esto último, y ante lo que parecía no haber caído ella al principio, alzó sus ojos hacía mí sorprendida y le guiñé un ojo con complicidad en respuesta.

-A estas alturas ya deberías de ser consciente de que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo siempre me trae de cabeza, bichito.

-A estas alturas, me traes tú tan de cabeza que a veces no soy ni capaz de razonar cuando pienso las cosas chaton…- Aquello respuesta de su parte me ahogó por dentro y me estremeció con una sutil caricia de su parte por el contorno de mi rostro.

Las palabras brotan por sí solas de mi pecho sin poder retenerlas un minuto más. Una mirada suya, era capaz de romper cualquier plan romántico para pasar a ser impulsivo.

-Te amo

Su expresión me encandila, y a los segundos después, sin saber quién has sido el primero en dar el peso, se inicia un beso entre ambos. Sus suaves labios parecían seda al tacto y sabían a dulce fresa. Olía cierta esencia a vainilla, pero también a algo cálido y penetrante. Cuando por fin mordí su labio con lentitud al separarnos y escuché una mal disimulada réplica de gusto por su parte, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas parecieron reaccionar queriendo mucho más de ella de lo que podría obtener en público.

Su aliento entrecortado solo me llamaba a querer besarla una y otra vez. Y aunque quise hacerlo, sus dedos se posaron sobre mis labios antes de que sucediera aquello impidiéndolo.

-Se supone que debemos tener un bajo perfil para salir juntos sin que nadie te reconozca, "ángel de París". –Sonrió de oreja a oreja aún, dándome a entender que aquello le había gustado tanto como a mí mientras la sentí temblar entre mis brazos. – Estas muestras en público…

-No me importa si me reconoce alguien hoy, y mucho menos si me ven contigo de cualquier forma…- Corté su discurso sosteniendo su mentón y regalándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Pero…

-Ven, vamos, ¿acaso no quieres que te de mi sorpresa?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me la vas a dar al final? ¿Aho…

No la dejé terminar de hablar porque separé nuestra unión y la tomé fuertemente de la muñeca arrastrándola hacia uno de los paneles de seguridad que rodeaban el monumento que era la torre Eiffel. Seguro habría algún hueco oculto que me permitiría…

-¡Adrien! ¿A dónde vamos?

-Pronto lo verás princess.

Al fin lo encontré. Entre dos vallas de seguridad, cerca de uno de los extremos de la torre Eiffel, había un escondite perfecto en el que nadie notaría nuestra presencia. Para cuando llegamos allí, empujé a Marinette tras de mí y me aseguré de que nadie nos viera o siguiera; sobre todo si se trataba de personal de seguridad del lugar.

-Adrien, ¿qué…

\- ¿Has traído de casualidad a Tikki hoy contigo? – Pregunté al girarme de vuelta a ella.

-N-no… La dejé descansando en la panadería y…

-No importa. ¡Plagg, garras fuera!

La luz provocada por mi transformación cegó un poco a mi chica al principio, pero al instante ya estaba ante ella como el superhéroe enmascarado favorito de París.

-¡No te sueltes!

De un impulso y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar para que no se arrepintiera, la atrapé de tronco y piernas y nos impulsé de un salto con ayuda de mi bastón lo más alto posible de la torre. Procuré escurrirse entre los huecos de la estructura hasta la cima para que nadie, y sobre todo civiles, notaran nuestra presencia. Y para cuando llegamos finalmente a la última planta, aquello de acceso denegado a turistas y en la cual habíamos pasado tantos ratos y momentos como superhéroes, la liberé de mi agarré y la dejé en pie frente a mí mirándome con total confusión.

-¿A qué ha venido eso Chat? – Replicó medio molesta con las manos en jarra y medio confusa.

-Pensé que este sería el mejor lugar para la ocasión… Puesto que aquí también empezó todo…

-¿Qué estas…

-Me refiero a que aquí fue comenzaron tanto nuestra aventura como superhéroes… como nuestra relación… Lo que tenemos hoy…- Manifesté sin que me dejara cortarme y dejándola al fin por unos segundos sin habla…

-¿Chat?

Decir esas palabras en voz alta por primera vez… Creo que me hacen caer más en la cuenta del paso que estoy a punto de dar… y de verdad que no quiero cagarla… No esta vez…

Su tono pasa de enfado a levemente preocupada al notar que estoy más tenso y me he apartado un paso de ella. Siento como mis músculos se tensan y tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento voy a convertirme en una estatua de piedra. Si la dejo tocarme, o si me dejo llevar por ella una vez más, no sé si seré capaz de volver acumular el valor que por tanto tiempo llevo acumulando.

Mi mandíbula y puños se tensan ante cierta brisa fuerte que se levanta ante nosotros. Y al levantar la mirada y contemplar con toda la decisión posible hacia Marinette, siento que me abstraigo del mundo entero.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que esto me costaría tanto cuando finalmente tomara la decisión de hacerlo…

Ella no parece querer interrumpirme esta vez; cosa que agradezco con una tímida sonrisa y sin dejar que la conexión entre nuestros ojos se pierda.

-Creo que esto te lo habré dicho más de una vez. Pero es cierto que cuando te conocí me dejaste más que impresionado.- Revelé notando cierto rubor de vuelta en su rostro. - Puede que al principio te mostrases insegura o temerosa de meter la pata… pero cuando dejaste salir a la luz tu verdadera tú y fuiste capaz de enfrentar todo por lo que creías y querías, fue como… Wuau…

Agité un poco los cabellos rebeldes de mi nuca nervioso; un mal hábito que jamás supe remedir y por el que muchas veces me veía delatado ante ella. Agachando la cabeza para suspirar con profundidad continué…

-Nunca llegarás a imaginarte la alegría que sentí cuando descubrí que las dos chicas más maravillosas que había conocido en mi vida eran la misma persona… y más aún, al descubrir que mis sentimientos por ti eran correspondidos de la misma forma…

-Minou…

-Fue aquí, en la torre Eiffel, tras jurarte mis sentimientos, que me prometí a mí mismo dar todo de mi parte para que… -Tragué con profundidad y respiré profundamente - nunca… nunca cesara este sentimiento y pudiera permanecer siempre a tu lado.

Al contemplarla de nuevo, di dos pasos para acercármele de vuelta, eliminando la distancia impuesta al principio para recuperar valor; más seguro de mí mismo…

Ciertos cabellos rebeldes se habían desecho de su peinado y se agitaban con el viento a la vez que el bajo de su vestido. Sosteniéndola con una mano, al mismo tiempo que aún se aferraba a la sudadera que yo le había dado para abrigarse el frío con la otra, su apariencia podría parecer en cierta forma descuidada… pero para mí, resultaba absolutamente arrebatadora.

-Hoy quiero reafirmar esa promesa… y demostrarte que ya desde entonces, o incluso antes, quiero mucho más contigo de lo que ya tenemos ahora…

Al quedarme junto a ella al fin, acaricié con cuidado su rostro con delicadeza para evitar cualquier daño posible con mis garras. Sus párpados se cerraron por un micro-segundo ante mi tacto pese a tener aún el traje puesto y no producirse un roce piel con piel.

Aprobeché eso para tantear con mi otra mano el bolsillo de mi sudadera. Daba gracias a que, aun portándola desde hace un rato, todavía no hubiera hurgado en los bolsillos o hubiera descubierto mi sorpresa.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng…- Dije con paz finalmente mientras habría sus ojos y yo extendía ante ella una caja cuadrada pequeña.

-Oh Dios mío, A-adrien…- Exclamó al segundo, con las manos sobre su boca y tras ver la sorpresa que había ante ella…

-Bugaboo… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Su mirada se perdía constantemente entre la mía y el anillo en el interior de la caja cuando la abrí al fin, una fina sortija de oro blanco con un minúsculo zafiro del color de sus ojos.

Sus ojos llameaban cómo nunca los había visto, y la sonrisa que me regaló tras apartar sus manos de su rostro provocó mil sensaciones en mí de la emoción.

-Gato bobo…

Aún con los ojos inundados en lágrimas por la alegría, no la detuve cuando se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme por la nuca y besarme con toda la pasión que nuestros corazones sentían.

Jamás la dejaría escapar de mi lado. Cualquiera que fueran los obstáculos que tuviéramos que superar en la vida, siempre los lograríamos vencer estando juntos…

Yo siendo su gato bobo… y ella mi bichito…

Mi bugaboo…

* * *

 **Holaaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **Cómos vais? Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más románticos que he escrito en esta historia según mi punto de vista. Espero no haber provocado muchos accidentes por ahí por exceso de azúcar mientras leíais el shot nuevo jeje, y sobre todo a los y las amantes del Marichat, en esta ocasión.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Vamos a acabar prácticamente con broche de oro esta historia y espero que os guste el resultado final.**

 **Para los que me seguís tanto en twitter como por youtube un par de cositas. Estoy subiendo montajes sobre la serie con canciones especiales que espero os gusten, y en cuanto a tweets... ¡He recibido muchas respuestas en la última semana de Miraculous México que me han escantado! Mil gracias y espero que os paséis por ahí si tenéis las mismas curiosidades que yo sobre la serie de Miraculous o queréis consultarme algo sobre mis historias aparte.**

 **Nos leemos prontico,**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


	26. A de azul

_**Capítulo 26 - A de azul**_

.

.

.

La primera vez que la conocí y vi sus ojos, no pude evitar pensar que eran tan claros y azules como el cielo parisino. Con el tiempo fui notando que, según la actitud que tomaba, dependiendo de la situación, había ciertos matices en sus iris que me causaban más fascinación aún.

Disfrutaba cada vez que le hacía poner los ojos en blanco con alguna de mis bromas gatunas. Solo con intercambiar una mirada con ella, estando hecha una furia, podía provocarme más pánico que Hawkmoth, un ejército de akumas o hasta mi propio padre. Sus risas eran contagiosas y cuando se divertía sus ojos parecían ser un reflejo de su increíble sonrisa. En ocasiones, cuando se entusiasmaba con algo, parecía que sus pupilas se ensanchaban, y sus iris brillaban con tal intensidad que parecía que el sol se reflejaba en ella, aun siendo la noche más oscura y aunque solo estuviéramos nosotros dos en el silencio de la punta más alta de la Torre Eiffel de París. Solo las estrellas y las luces que inundaban la ciudad eran testigos entonces de cómo resplandecía ella ante mis ojos en mis pensamientos.

Aún con su orgullo y testarudez, ante mis ojos era increíble. Podíamos tener en ocasiones nuestros desacuerdos, pero siempre los solucionábamos juntos y estábamos el uno para el otro cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Me juré a mí mismo, tras nuestra primera batalla, que amaría a quien quiera que fuera esa chica bajo la máscara. Y aún continuaba manteniendo esa promesa.

Hace tiempo que nos prometimos revelarnos mutuamente nuestras identidades cuando acabara todo contra Hawkmoth. Ya nos conocíamos lo suficientemente bien como para confiar el uno en el otro. Habíamos compartido mucho tiempo juntos y demasiadas experiencias al límite como para no hacerlo a aquellas alturas.

Lo que me preguntaba era... ¿qué sucedería después?

¿Sería capaz de soportar por más tiempo callar también mis sentimientos por ella?

No me lo ponía fácil. Sus bromas, sus sonrisas y nuestros acercamientos durante las batallas no hacían más que volverme loco. Ni siquiera yo sabía cómo es que lograba concentrarme teniéndola tan cerca mientras sentía en todas esas ocasiones que me quedaba sin aliento.

Y sus ojos sobretodo... eran mi auténtica perdición...

En más de una ocasión con el paso de los años, y antes de descubrir nuestras identidades, tuve la oportunidad de maravillarme contemplando sus iris; ya fuera siendo Chat Noir o Adrien Agreste.

Siempre me resultó curiosa la expresión de Ladybug cuando se encontraba conmigo en su forma civil. Era como si el abanico de emociones que reflejaban sus joyas oculares se viera sobrepasado. Había tanto y al mismo tiempo era tan confuso. Pude notar fácilmente que no nos miraba de la misma manera a mi yo cotidiano y a mi yo heroico. Pero fue uno de los más randes misterios que me embargó hasta que descubrí finalmente quién era ella. No fue solo porque me conocía, sino por sus sentimientos hacia mí. No fui capaz de distinguir en la mirada de Ladybug hacia mí la misma que yo le dedicaba a ella.

-¡Adrien vamos! ¡Corre!

Aprovechando uno de mis ratos libres entre semana, salí con Nino a dar una vuelta para tomar los helados y quizás ir a una nueva tienda de recreativos a la que estaba deseando ir mi amigo.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando, de camino a dicho lugar, nos vimos atrapados en pocos segundos en medio de una zona donde un akuma estaba atacando. Algunos coches volaron por los aires y en algún momento me vi separado de Nino. Intentamos correr para ponernos a salvo inútilmente mientras esquivábamos objetos que arrojaba el villano desde el cielo. Muchos civiles también se vieron atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

Para cuando localicé un lugar entre los coches arrojados donde poder transformarme sin ojos fisgones, me lancé corriendo hacia allá sin percatarme de nada más. Craso error.

-¡Adrien cuidado!

Ya era tarde. Ni más ni menos que un autobús turístico iba sobrevolando en dirección hacia mí. Era demasiado grande como para intentar correr o esquivarlo. No podría transformarme en mitad de la calle y no me daría tiempo a refugiarme en cualquier otro lugar.

El cuerpo se me entumeció viéndolo venir hacia mí inevitablemente. Pero de una fuerte impresión, me vi empujado hacia atrás como si se tratase de un saco de boxeo. Para cuando me di cuenta de todo estaba adolorido de la espalda por caer duramente contra el cemento y la cabeza me retumbaba. Veía de forma difusa y el sol del día claro no me ayudaba mucho a enfocar la vista.

-¡Adrien! ¿Estás bien? ¡Adrien!

Para cuando logré no ver doble a mi alrededor, empecé a sentir algo encima de mí aun a pocos centímetros. Las quejas de dolor se atoraron en mi garganta al contemplar a la causante de que no me hubiera aplastado el vehículo de dos ruedas. Su rostro y el mío apenas estaban a un palmo de distancia y sus profundas cuencas azules se dividían entre la preocupación y algo más que no pude notar.

-¿Ladybug?-Logré decir al final aún sorprendido y cada vez más emocionado por tenerla junto a mí y que me salvara en el último momento. Mi mano derecha fue a parar inevitablemente a la mano que había posado ella sobre mi mejilla seguramente para que le contestara antes sin perder el conocimiento. Realmente había sido una caída muy dura.

-Menos mal estás bien.-Suspiró a mi parecer luego azorada mientras para mi pena empezaba a incorporarse y me tendía una mano.-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Creo que... puedo...-Dije cortado mientras me palpaba la zona baja de la espalda intentando incorporarme tomando su mano.-Gracias por salvarme.

No sabía que cara de bobo le puse yo mientras la contemplaba sonriéndome de vuelta aliviada. Pero a los pocos segundos se escuchó de nuevo los reclamos del akuma en el cielo y ella, de forma rápida y segura, me dejó para enfrentarlo no sin antes pedirme que me pusiera a salvo.

Yo me la quedé contemplando unos segundos mientras se lanzaba al ataque impulsada por su inseparable yo-yo. Plagg tuvo que despertarme de mi nube particular para centrarme e ir a transformarme para apoyarla como Chat Noir.

Poco después de la batalla y de chocar puños con mi lady, volví con Nino después de que se acabara mi transformación. Había logrado ponerse a cubierto pero se quedó preocupado por mí hasta que acabó todo después de que me viera casi siendo aplastado por el bus.

-¡La entrada de Ladybug en escena fue de película! ¡Asombrosa!

-Jajaja de haber estado Alya seguro no lo hubiera dudado dos veces para grabarlo.-Mencioné yo a nuestra amiga de clase recordando el Ladyblog. Debería revisarlo al llegar a casa para ver si, de hecho, la castaña publicaba algo sobre ese akuma en la tarde.

-Pero cuéntame Dude, ¿cómo fue cuando te salvó? Apenas pude ver nada con la nube de humo que se levantó después.

Sonreí de lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando al lado de mi amigo mientras me quedé contemplando al cielo.

-La caída fue dura, pero mereció la pena...- "porque me había hecho volar hasta el cielo con su mirada" pensé lo último para mí mismo.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo mi amigo rascándose la gorra sin comprender muy bien a lo que me refería.

No le di más importancia al asunto evitando preguntas curiosas de Nino y vino bien llegar pronto a la sala de recreativos. Pese a la buena tarde que pasé el tiempo restante con mi amigo, durante la noche, no pude reprimir el pensamiento de que lo mejor había sido tener ese cruce de miradas tan cercano con ella.

Averiguaría quien era esa chica que tanto me maravillaba, y después, me aseguraría de amarla más de lo que ya podía hacer. Porque era única y fascinante... como sus ojos azules...

.

.

Por y para siempre tuyo... _my lady_...

.

.

 **Adrien Agreste**

.

.

* * *

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatitos negros!**

 **Sí, finalmente llegamos al fin... Pero no os pongáis tristes. Ha sido un lujo escribir estas dos historias tanto de la A a la Z, como de la Z a la A. Gracias por todo el apoyo, por todos vuestros votos y vuestros reviews. Sin vosotros y vuestro entusiamo por la serie y por lo que hago, esto no tendría sentido.**

 **Ha sido un gusto ponerse tanto en la piel de Marinette como en la de Adrien para vivir estos momentos tan tiernos, sensibles y memorables. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí hacerlo y anhelo veros en más de mis proyectos con igual de entusiasmo.**

 **La próxima historia a actualizar será...** Chateando con un gatito... **así que prepararse para lo que se viene porque llegan curvas ;p**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


End file.
